


Winter moved on

by Vinmar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Detectives, Multi, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Zombie Apocalypse, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Капитан Америка пропал без вести при странных обстоятельствах, и никто не верит, что он жив. И Баки Барнс теперь  абсолютно никому не нужен и вообще лишний в этой жизни. Казалось бы, какое дело до всего этого Тони Старку после того, что произошло?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> by Maryana
> 
>  
> 
> Арт не был написан специально к фику, он найден на Pinterest.  
> Важное для фика отступление от канона: партия сыворотки, которую Баки отнял у Говарда Старка, состояла не из пяти пакетов, а как минимум из пятнадцати, и была развезена по трем базам "Гидры" в разных концах мира.  
> Тони читал Стругацких в английском переводе (где только нашел). И не только Тони.  
> Рингтон, который стоит у Тони на смартфоне на Ника Фьюри, - это песня Flowers on the Wall (OST Pulp Fiction).  
> Harlem on Parade в исполнении Аnita O'Day можно послушать здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xksczarfbiM  
> Предупреждение: ЛЮБОВНЫЙ ТРЕУГОЛЬНИК.

Фиалки.

Чертовы фиалки.

Он знает, что это смешно, но ничего не может с собой поделать: они так и стоят перед глазами, выжженные в памяти отчетливым фотографическим снимком. Фиалки итальянского и австрийского леса – он видел их в горных расщелинах, в зарослях дикого кустарника, среди корней полуголых деревьев ранней ледяной весной. Синие и бархатные.

Он удивлен, что еще может мыслить так, что в его мозгу задержалось слово «бархатный».

Там уже, кажется, ничего не осталось, кроме личного номера, военного звания и имени, хотя всё это неумолимо тускнеет. Тускнеет до полной темноты, и в панике он выстанывает отрывистые слоги, надеясь, что если откажет мозг, то воспоминания сохранит хотя бы разбитый рот, хотя бы зубы, отстукивая ритм по привычке.

Да, он надеется на память зубов.

Потерять память – его самый большой страх. Ведь это будет значить, что он никогда не жил. Что его никогда не было. Это самый большой страх, и он почти сбылся.

Но тут вдруг совершенно нежданным сюрпризом всплывают фиалки, память цепляется за них, как за острый крючок, и начинает строить себя сама.

Баки вспоминает, как покупал скромные букетики фиалок бруклинским девушкам, которые из кожи вон лезли, стремясь походить на красоток из календарей. Дома парни пришпиливали такие картинки на стенки над умывальниками, а на войне умудрялись цеплять к брезенту палаток изнутри. Девушки завивали волосы и красили их в золотистый блонд, щипали щечки, чтобы были розовее, прорежали брови чертежным рейсфедером, чтобы были тоньше. Кокетничали и звонко смеялись.

Баки был благодарен пинап-картинкам, ведь их героини поднимали юбки почти до бедер и дерзко приспускали лифы с плеч, и реальные девушки тоже постепенно и с радостью начали позволять себе больше.

Впрочем, с Баки Барнсом девушки всегда позволяли себе больше, чем с другими. Видимо, ангел его на небе поцеловал.

Баки Барнс был чертовски уверен в себе, великолепно владел собственным телом и просто виртуозно флиртовал. А часто сменявшиеся подружки нашептали ему в горячечные минуты про «олений взгляд, кошачью походку и бесподобный рот». Не то чтобы Баки когда-нибудь намеревался повторить это вслух хоть кому-то.

Особенно Стиву.

Стив не смеялся бы, конечно. Смеялись бы его глаза.

Однажды Баки купил два букета фиалок и всучил второй Стиву, чтобы тот подарил его одной из девчонок, с которыми они шли на двойное свидание.

– Возьми, – сказал он. – Дамочки неровно дышат к весенним цветам.

Но Стив, как всегда, пронзил его этим своим всепонимающим взглядом, в котором скопилась вся горечь многострадального человечества, и изрек:

– Мы же оба знаем, что девушки неровно дышат не к цветам, а к тем, кто их дарит. Они обе не прочь пойти с тобой. А у меня дела… эээ… в библиотеке.

Баки сильно подозревал, что «библиотека» стала проявлением фирменного сарказма Роджерса. И внезапно обозлился, когда ощутил, что собственный драйв снизился ровно вполовину после ухода Стива. Почти затух, несмотря на заметное оживление дам, потерявших невзрачного кавалера.

Так до Баки дошло, что ему хочется казаться крутым и привлекательным не только перед дамами. Нужен был еще один зритель. Без него всё ощущалось как-то не так.

Впрочем, ровно до того момента, когда девочки оказались подружками с общей квартиркой и пригласили его домой. Война уже опустила на мир тень своего серпа, и о невинности иногда можно было позабыть. Подружек вовсе не волновала проблема выбора, как оказалось. Баки вышел утром в узкий туманный переулок на подгибавшихся ногах.

Баки не хотел воевать, ему не нравилась мысль об убийствах других людей. Но его всегда доводила до белой ярости темная бездушная сила, которой решала, что ей всё можно. Те, кто думал, что может определять тычком пальца, кому жить, а кому нет. Баки всегда считался отличным бойцом, кровь в нем текла горячая, а мужества было не занимать. И форма ему невероятно шла.

У Стива дрожали губы, когда он обнимал друга на прощание. Слава богу, что никто в здравом уме не призвал бы в армию США тощего малыша, которого впору было показывать как опытный образец для студентов-медиков.

Баки отбыл на фронт в полной уверенности, что Стив его дождется.

Верить в это теперь, будучи привязанным ремнями к холодному металлическому (операционному, Баки, операционному) столу, как разделанная индейка, – пожалуй, слишком оптимистично. Баки сдали на опыты, и он впервые боится, что выживет.

Потому что, судя по всему, выжить должен кто-то другой.

А Баки Барнса, парня с кошачьей походкой и улыбкой во всю ширь миловидного лица, который так нравился девушкам (и Стиву), – больше не станет.

Синие фиалки на холодной земле он видит под Аззано, за несколько часов до того, как его взвод попадает в плен. Это очень необычно, поскольку уже осень, а фиалки цветут весной. Но эти запоздали почти на два сезона специально для сержанта Барнса.

И они значат горячую кожу, капли пота, нежный шепот на ушко, повторяющиеся движения, жар, гибкость, мягкость, жадную плоть, вечерние улицы, апрельский душистый воздух, пламенеющее пьяное солнце, горящие закатом окна, картинки с нескромными дамочками, запах кофе утром и насмешливые глаза малыша Роджерса.

А потом он слышит невозможное.

– Баки, – шепчет Стив и подхватывает его на руки – и впрямь как кота. – Это я, я пришел за тобой.

Они спасли его, эти долбаные фиалки. В этот раз да.

***

Когда он разлепляет смерзшиеся ресницы, вокруг всё белое, белое до голубизны, и хрустящее от холода. Ему кажется, скрипят даже его собственные глазные яблоки, когда он пытается ими ворочать.

Да что там, ему кажется: его глаза просто треснут.

Тела он не чувствует совсем. Словно его не только нет сейчас, но даже никогда и не было, а всегда была только вот эта возможность смотреть на мир в качестве наблюдателя. Словно он ангел и даже никогда не ведал, что такое плоть и кровь.

Хотя кровь он видит, и это явно его кровь. Ее много, ужасно много, она заливает слепяще-белое вокруг него, и это даже красиво. Часть уже свернулась, и пятна глянцевито-темные, а часть  – алая, свежая, цвета ягод. 

Но самая ебаная жуть не в этом.

Он совершенно не помнит, кто он такой, что с ним произошло и почему, мать его, он умирает. А умирает он совершенно точно.

И еще – тела он не чувствует, но вместо руки почему-то раскаленный штырь. Будто он держит всю руку до плеча в котле с каким-то кипящим варевом. Непонятно, как может существовать такая обжигающая боль при полной потере ощущений. У мерзлого и почти дохлого тела, которое готово разлететься, как перемерзшая фарфоровая чашка.

Нет, он все-таки человек, а у человека должны быть воспоминания. Должны, но они почему-то не спешат приходить.

Их просто нет.

Нет, и нет, и нет.

Спустя несколько часов (минут? Дней? Столетий? Сколько он так лежит? Может, это и есть ад?) вокруг всё также холодно, а сверху всё летит и летит снег, крупными хлопьями, и эти хлопья похожи на белых пчел…

Или белых куриц.

– Нет, ты посмотри, какой снег! Какой крупный! Будто бы белые курицы разлетелись с гигантского насеста!

Очередная подружка Баки фыркает и прижимается ближе, словно бы упоминание снега дает ей на это право, ведь если снег, то холодно и надо погреться.

Хотя вовсе не холодно, да господи боже, даже тепло, это же Нью-Йорк, а не Аляска. И Стив обращается вовсе не к девушке, а только к Баки, всегда только к Баки, и тот фыркает тоже. Но гораздо мягче. Он никогда не умел смеяться над малышом Роджерсом.

– Ты всегда был невыносимым романтиком, Стиви.

Он помнит это Рождество – тот самый год, тот самый день, когда возле недавно начавшего строиться Ар-Си-Эй-небоскреба поставили первую елку.

Ладно, то была вовсе не елка. Вроде бы пихта, и даже не слишком-то высокая, футов двадцать. На ее ветках рабочие развесили какие-то красные ягоды (клюкву?), нанизав их на толстые серые нитки, а потом еще бумажные гирлянды и консервные банки. Кто что нашел, кто что придумал, в общем – голь на выдумки хитра. Вышло очень весело.

Баки в тот год стукнуло уже пятнадцать, и он работал везде, где мог, чтобы помочь семье: мать до изнеможения занималась стиркой и шитьем чужого белья, сестренка была еще маленькая, папа уже в ту пору страдал головой – Альцгеймер рано к нему подобрался и разделался с ним за один раунд. Баки побывал грузчиком и курьером, вкалывал в доках в порту, маляром, штукатуром, даже на рынке торговал. И на подсобные работы в Рокфеллер-центр его тоже взяли. Туда вообще многих брали, этой работой сотни нью-йоркцев и спаслись в голодные годы. Но и пахать приходилось до седьмого пота: от строителей требовали по готовому этажу в неделю, разлеживаться некогда.

Стив тоже иногда пытался чем-то помогать, что-то там красить, но с его легкими это оказалось плохой идеей, так что он просто приходил, смотрел и рисовал, иногда увлеченно разговаривал со строителями – видимо, жутко завидовал, что те могут видеть город с высоты птичьего полета. Вверх, конечно, никто его не пускал, и прежде всего сам Баки. А ну как голова закружится? С какой-нибудь высотной балки вниз ухнуть было проще, чем «тру-ля-ля» насвистеть. Тем более что с координацией у Роджерса и так не сложилось.

Чуть позже Стив умудрился познакомиться с одним фотографом в побитой молью шляпе, тот тоже оказался буйным: разгуливал по висевшим на громадной высоте конструкциям, как по обычным тротуарам, хвостом вился за каждым монтажником, всё время щелкал фотоаппаратом, снимал для воскресных приложений, в основном для Нью-Йорк Геральд Трибьюн. 

Позже Баки узнал, что одним таким снимком Безумный Шляпник и прославился навсегда.

Но в то Рождество Шляпник еще не появился, болтать Роджерсу было не с кем. Девушка вскоре на что-то обиделась и ушла, но Баки не слишком расстроился: вдвоем со Стивом они стояли вместе с толпой чумазых строителей и подсобщиков перед этим несуразным деревом в блестевших на солнце банках, прятали покрасневшие носы в допотопные шарфы (ближе к ночи всё же похолодало), а сверху белыми курицами летел снег. До того дошло, что они даже за руки держались, как пятилетние идиоты. А ведь Баки-то считался совсем взрослым. Но ему почему-то не было стыдно. 

Это было самое счастливое Рождество в жизни Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса.

Оно помогло ему вспомнить, кто он такой.

И он в подробностях раскладывает тот рождественский вечер на мельчайшие детали, когда лежит, скованный холодом, – в горах, на дне ущелья.

Кровь из раны на плече и груди давно перестала течь, и рука отмирает, становится мерзлой рыбой, он прямо ощущает это, секунда за секундой.

Постепенно зрение отказывает ему, и уже в очень мутном поле он видит лица, космически чужие, которые не сулят ничего хорошего. Позже он оказывается где-то в подвале, где снова мелькают металлические столы и белые халаты, которые обещают уже не просто нехорошее, а что-то невыносимо ужасное, а еще ему чудится призрак-чудовище в круглых очках – Зола, доктор Зола, страшнее которого нет на свете. Но это ведь не может быть правдой. Это просто кошмар, который он видит перед смертью.

Тем более что потом он слышит звук пилы, которой отпиливают его руку. И чует жженый запах собственной плоти.

Да разве такое может быть правдой? Нет, конечно.

Поэтому перед собой он видит только Рождество тридцать первого и слышит тоненький голос нелепого тощего подростка с непомерно большой головой.

– Посмотри, Баки! Они так похожи на белых куриц!

Эти белые курицы кружатся перед его глазами даже тогда, когда на него опускается полная, абсолютная темнота.


	2. Chapter 2

Зимнему Солдату прежде всего нужны не сверхчеловеческие навыки, не изумительное владение ножом, не натренированное до стопроцентного автоматизма тела, не тридцать досконально освоенных видов единоборств, не железные мускулы и даже не эффект сыворотки, позволяющий регенерироваться в разы быстрее смертных.

Зимнему Солдату прежде всего нужно Холодное Сердце.

Барнс когда-то знал эту сказку, ее рассказывала эмигрировавшая в Штаты немка, чей муж владел барбершопом, мужской парикмахерской, чуть ли не единственной на пять кварталов в округе, где вы имели шанс действительно хорошо постричься, а не выглядеть так, будто вам равняли виски косой.

Немка, ее звали Эльза Лаубе, занималась тем, что варила крепчайший кофе и убирала в цирюльне несколько раз в день, а над волосами не слишком требовательных клиентов трудился ее старший брат, Бруно Лаубе, – совсем крошечный согнутый старичок, с белой, как одуванчик, головой. С ним можно было всласть поорать, кому в последний раз надрали задницу Нью-Йорк Янкиз, он был ярым фанатом Бейба Рута и боксера Джека Демпси; опасная бритва и ножницы в его руках мелькали, как разогнавшийся винт самолета; кофе был вкусный, газеты на столиках – всегда свежими, а на зеркалах напротив потертых кожаных кресел красовались фотографии девушек в очень, очень коротких юбках и с очень, очень длинными ногами. Понятно, что Баки нравилось ходить к Лаубе, только возможность выпадала не так уж часто – когда были свободные деньги.

Сказку о Холодном Сердце тетка Эльза рассказала Баки, когда они сидели вместе на крыльце парикмахерской и курили (Баки тогда впервые в жизни побрился у барбера и был этим жутко горд). Из булочной напротив доносился дивный запах батонов с сыром, которые стряпали поутру мрачные небритые итальянцы. На тетке красовалось потрепанное пальто с жуткой горжеткой, саму ее жизнь тоже основательно потрепала, но глаза у нее горели, как чертовы зеленые звезды, подведенные густой черной тушью. И красила она свои короткие завитые волосы всегда в огненно-рыжий цвет, не скромничала, а ведь было ей уже около сорока пяти. Да и Баки гладила по непривычно чувствительному подбородку совсем не как ребенка. В четырнадцать лет у него уже имелся особый шарм, и он об этом знал.

Баки тогда сказка не впечатлила. Он уже смотрел фильмы про Дракулу, чего уж такого страшного, по сравнению с вампирами, могло таиться в банках с человеческими сердцами на полках у Михеля-Великана? Да даже то, что Петеру вложили в грудь кусочек мрамора… ну и что, ему даже не было больно, он только выпил сладкого густого вина!

Ночью, когда они со Стивом забрались на крышу, пользуясь неожиданно жаркой осенней погодой, Баки пересказал ему сказку. И тот расчувствовался, придурок. Ну конечно, это же Роджерс. Никогда не знаешь, где у него глаза окажутся на мокром месте, а где он придет в благородную ярость.

– Это ужасно, Баки. Представляешь, он прикладывал руку к груди, а там… ничего. Ни биения, ни тепла. Легкий холод. Какая жуть.

Баки пожал плечами, хлопнул Стива по затылку, придвинулся к нему ближе, чтобы тот не замерз (мог даже при очень теплой ночи), и сказал:

– Ты совсем как девчонка. Скоро от анекдотов реветь будешь. Спи давай.

Но когда Баки спустя полчаса проснулся, ловя сползавшее с задницы одеяло, Стив не спал, а пялился в небо, где висели яркие звезды.

Думал. Как всегда. И чем это Холодное Сердце его так впечатлило?

Сейчас Солдат точно не помнит, проводили ли над ним подобную операцию. Ну то есть он уверен, что нет, это было бы невозможно, да и нецелесообразно. Но иногда ему чудится – на какой-то грани между сном и явью, когда криокамера с шипением и клубами пара растворяет свою пасть и тело постепенно начинает пронзать боль, – что он помнит это.

Как огромная рука протянулась внутрь его груди, вырвала сердце, как ненужный кожаный мешок с кровью, и поместила в банку. А вместо мешка не вставила даже камня. Не оставила вообще ничего.

И это так жутко, что он бы кричал, если бы мог. Но он уже не способен.

Он не помнит ничего – и в то же время помнит многое.

Его били, жгли, раз за разом проверяли болевой порог, экспериментируя с сывороткой, – а фантазия у кураторов оказалась богатая, страшные сказки не шли ни в какое сравнение. Его пытали и заставляли пытать, истязали и заставляли истязать, убивали – и заставляли убивать, пока это не вошло в привычку. Не стало единственным делом.

Он мог бы сказать: единственным делом жизни, если бы это было жизнью.

А еще имелось то, что Зола, пока оставался жив, называл «психотерапией»: она включала в себя кресло, ремни, капу в зубы, электрический ток, болевой шок, поджаренные мозги, темноту, туман в голове, панически мечущийся во тьме сгусток спутанного сознания, которое не понимало, что оно есть и зачем ему столько муки.

Он помнит их всех – тех, кого отправил в гораздо более милосердную темноту, чем та, в которой пребывает сам.

Помнит, но не сожалеет, ведь у него нет сердца. Даже гранитного камушка в груди не валяется.

Но они вроде бы должны отправляться в лучшее место, поскольку стали жертвами, вроде бы так кто-то когда-то ему говорил. Очень давно. Может быть, и не в самое хорошее место, но уж точно не туда, где он сам оказался после своей гибели.

Его когда-то поцеловал ангел, только это был Ангел Смерти. И это ворон, ручной ворон Мора клюет его в мозг, выдалбливая набор непонятных слов. Это Старуха с Косой вселяется в него каждый раз, когда красный код зажигается пульсирующим огнем в его разуме, получая его быстрые и сильные ноги, молниеносную реакцию и железную руку.

Но однажды он кое-что слышит.

– Баки! – говорит кто-то с незнакомым светлым лицом.

И глаза у этого кого-то (кому он только что сделал очень больно и хотел только одного – как можно быстрее ликвидировать, но парень – не самая легкая цель) настолько потрясенные, что в груди вдруг что-то дергается.

И стукает на пробу. Будто бы в навечно запертые двери.

Что-то там есть, за этими дверями, за бронированными воротами, за крепостными стенами.

Позже, уже в треклятом кресле, он вдруг смотрит на звезду на своем плече и вспоминает иную, похожую. Та – другого цвета, белая, серебряная, не красная, но тоже звезда. Она есть на щите, которым человек с моста и прикрывал себя, и мастерски использовал как оружие, – и она нарисована на груди этого человека, на синей ткани его нелепого комбинезона.

Солдат уже их видел. Щит и звезду. Они что-то значат.

– Человек на мосту, – медленно говорит он.

Он так редко произносит слова, что даже короткая фраза – большая работа для связок, и голос скрипит немного.

Но это похоже на пробуждение от долгого, долгого, долгого сна.

Это похоже на первый намек на рассвет: среди кромешной темноты, после зимы длиной в тысячу лет, ты замечаешь, что самый-самый край горизонта едва заметно светлеет. Еще не совсем рассвет, может быть, просто обман зрения, но.

– Человек на мосту.

Он видел раньше (когда – раньше?), как этот человек рыдал, припав к несущемуся в тоннель стылому поезду.

Почему рыдал?

Рыдал очень горько.

Почему так смотрел на него?

Смотрел, точно у него сердце вырывали живьем.

Кажется, это было в горах.

Кажется, было очень холодно.

И Солдат помнит, как держал щит со звездой в руке, – правда, не помнит, зачем. Щит был легким и прохладным, его было приятно ощущать. И человек на мосту...

– Я знаю его, – удивляется он.

И удивляется тому, что удивляется.

Он еще не знает, откуда тот, кто произнес короткое имя, ему знаком, но, похоже, сам он когда-то был живым. Не всегда был машиной для убийств.

Как такое возможно?..

Он не хочет обнуления, не хочет! В этот раз ему просто нереально страшно, так же, как в первый раз (какой первый раз?..).

Ведь в груди у него что-то стукнулось, что-то живое. И этот ясноглазый русый парень в смешном костюме смотрел на него по-особому, как будто раньше они были связаны, а значит, возможно, есть маленькая вероятность, что он не всегда был Зимн……………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Всегда. Конечно, всегда.

И он снова готов.

***

Этот парень больной.

Совершенно больной, на всю голову, чего он так стремится умереть? Солдат не понимает.

Он не понимает, почему синеглазый _так_ на него смотрит.

– Не вынуждай меня, – говорит тот, и это должно звучать как угроза, но почему-то звучит как мольба.

И в груди у Солдата стучит. Он даже не сразу понимает, откуда этот стук, он думает: так отдается вибрация творящихся вокруг разрушений. Ведь всё вокруг к чертовой бабушке взрывается, горит и разламывается, они, мать вашу, на погибающем, падающем в океан хелликэрриере.

Парень – точно безумец (возможно, этим объясняется его дурацкий костюм, особенно сапоги, которые он словно позаимствовал из бутафории детского спектакля, да и шлем не менее нелеп). Он тащит на себя тяжеленные обломки, чтобы Солдат мог вывинтить из-под них свое тело, и опять это имя – Солдат внутренне вздрагивает и теперь-то уж точно чувствует, что горит и стучит не вокруг, нет: горит и стучит там, где у всех остальных людей находится сердце.

– Я тебя знаю.

– Мы всю жизнь знакомы.

– Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

– Я не буду с тобой драться, ты мой друг.

Больнее Солдату не делал никто в его проклятой жизни.

Так больно, что он задыхается и пытается сопротивляться этой боли, из последних сил вернуть на место броню, которой он привык защищаться: отсутствие памяти, отсутствие сердца, отсутствие близких, отсутствие жизни. Идеальная работа идеального механизма. Не только его рука была биомеханической, он сам был великолепным киборгом. Блестящим, грозным, безжалостным, смертоносным, бессмертным.

И теперь этот парень… – Солдат упорно называет его так, потому что боится заглянуть в бездну, которая разверзлась перед ним, и это вовсе не та бездна, которая у него перед глазами в реальности, – этот парень пришел и несколькими простыми словами сломал его, будто куклу-балерину.

Стойкий оловянный солдатик здесь вовсе не Зимний Солдат.  

Тот способен лишь бить, когда ему подставляют щеку, когда видит кроткий взгляд. Так смотрела на него мама, когда ему было лет десять и он влипал в школе в неприятности. С упреком и нежностью.

Поэтому он бьет, и бьет, и орет, и плюется слюной, и смотрит, как на скулах лежащего под ним парня расцветают кровавые цветы.

Роджерс всегда был таким, Баки знает.

Раньше он лез на рожон, задирая тех, кто способен был сбить его с ног простым плевком, теперь он швыряет свой щит в пропасть и просто, очень просто готовится к смерти.

Он готов умереть, только чтобы Баки остался в живых.

Баки Барнс знает, как чувствуется полет в великую пустоту спиной вниз: он уже был внутри этой картины, только в другой роли. Это словно падать в чью-то огромную пасть; впрочем, почему «чью-то», вполне ясно – чью. Он помнит этот смертный ужас, неописуемую панику и какую-то безумную надежду, что Стив вот сейчас что-то придумает, что-то сделает, заставит сам воздух застыть или бросится следом и взлетит вместе с Баки к небесам, да плевать что, хоть что-нибудь, какое-нибудь чудо, ведь Стив уже совершал чудеса, у него могло бы получиться…

Баки кричал тогда так, что сам себя оглушил, что глотку у него просто взрезало морозным воздухом.

Но Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, падает спокойно, так же, как смотрел до этого: спокойно и кротко, словно уже умер. Может, он потерял сознание, но это выглядит так, будто все заботы наконец-то покинули его и он нашел ответ на свой главный вопрос. Будто уж теперь-то он может заснуть вечным сном с чистой совестью. Будто всегда только этого и хотел.

Ну уж нет.

Барнс уже однажды видел его смерть – не своими глазами, но ему вполне достаточно оказалось известий в любезно подсунутой под нос тюремщиками газете – о самолете, рухнувшем во льды. После этого он окончательно и сломался, ведь теперь совсем некому было за ним прийти, а он все надеялся на золотоволосого принца, который раскидает всех вокруг магическим щитом и вынесет Баки из ужаса, снова как израненного кота.

Стиву, наверное, тоже было холодно там, в ледяном плену. Почему всегда так холодно – в горном ущелье, в арктической пустыне, в лабораториях, где над Баки ставили опыты, – что после Аззано, что после падения с поезда; холодно и в криокамере, что неудивительно, потому что она предназначена замораживать.

Сержанту Барнсу тогда хватило сил и разума на дьявольскую усмешку при мысли, что даже в этом они со Стивом не разошлись: оба закончили, как застывшие куриные ноги, в холодильнике. После этой усмешки сержант Барнс исчез, и какое-то время в этом теле и разуме не присутствовало вообще никого, как в гребаной Арктике. А потом появился Зимний Солдат. Он выполз из той холодной тьмы, она родила его.

Сейчас Стиву снова холодно; в реке, куда он медленно опускается, он снова будет похож на замороженную курицу. Его будут жрать рыбы и раки, а кораллы и водоросли будут шептать над ним странные песни, а может, никто и ничто его не тронет, даже разложение, и он будет вечно спать на илистом дне – прекрасный мраморный великан, кроткий, сильный и спокойный.

Ну уж нет.

Если так, то знай: тот, кто миллионы лет назад звался сержантом Барнсом, хочет лечь с тобой рядом.

Да и это ведь Баки, это Баки первым сказал: «Я буду с тобой до конца». Так что ничего у тебя не получится, Стивен Грант Роджерс. Кто-то же должен быть примером для детишек.

Вытащить его на берег оказывается нелегко – обмякший Капитан весит целую тонну, и Барнсу тяжко даже с его супермускулами и металлической рукой, которой он, бывало, и грузовики переворачивал, зато наконец-то в мире всё правильно. Баки будто бы снова шестнадцать, и он выволакивает нелепого крошечного Стиви из очередной заварушки. Стив опять ввязался в драку с очень плохим парнем, опять поступил, как идиот.

Всё так, как и должно быть.

Только вот тот, кто уцелел в этой плоти после крушения Зимнего Солдата – а крушение было помощнее, чем раскол хелликэрриера на части и смертельное его соитие  с целым небоскребом, в отличие от Баки Барнса, не может остаться со Стивом.

Вообще-то, он не может остаться нигде, в этом мире ему нет места, он уверен, но почему-то хочется надеяться, хотя он не знает еще даже, на что. Во всём виновата горячая пульсирующая точка в груди – она танцует и полыхает, как алый блик от снайперского прицела.

Вокруг струится дым, невыносимо несет гарью, в стороне города полный хаос, мокрая одежда противно облепляет холодным коконом, всю рожу саднит, Баки хромает, он ранен, почти безоружен, он так психологически дезориентирован, что совершенно беспомощен: бери и волоки куда хочешь. Впереди только хмурое облачное небо и неизвестность.

Роджерс когда-то выдал сомнительный комплимент, кажется, это было как раз перед тем самым боем в поезде:

– У тебя глаза как хмурое небо, Баки. Когда солнца нет, но облака цветные, потому что оно сквозь них просвечивает, и они темные, но лучезарные. Ну, знаешь, когда облачно, но ясно.

Комплименты Стив не умел делать, как никто, ясность выражения чувств тоже давала сбой. Но Баки оценил попытку.

Сейчас Роджерс молчит, валяется на земле бессознательной мокрой тушкой в бутафорских сапогах, но дышит, и губы у него розовые, а не синие.

И это главное.


	3. Chapter 3

Шипение и свист – одни из самых ненавистных звуков в богатой на объекты ненависти жизни Джеймса Барнса, бывшего непобедимого ассасина.

Непобедимость в прошлом, он теперь без руки, главного оружия, и вдобавок чувствует себя хрупким, потому что теперь помнит абсолютно всё. А ведь еще недавно он хотел именно этого – вспомнить всё, таскал в своем рюкзаке, который нигде и никогда не бросал даже под страхом смерти, блокноты, куда записывал обрывки воспоминаний, зарисовывал пришедшие на память образы, пытался восстановить значимые даты.

Нынешний сон в камере не такой, как раньше; это не обнуление, не заморозка как таковая, это восстановление тела и разума: поддерживающий силы раствор струится по венам, а мозг посещают видения, раньше, до войны, говорили – грезы. Баки витает в грезах, как спящая в хрустальном гробу Белоснежка, как отравленная уколом веретена принцесса.

Возможно, он спит сто, двести или даже пятьсот лет, а дворец короля (а он ведь и вправду во дворце короля, смешная шутка) уже давно опустел и даже наполовину разрушился, и дикие лианы оплели руины, и сквозь гранитные плиты дворов проросли деревья, а опустевшие террасы засыпают белые, розовые и желтые лепестки.

И никого нет в этом мире, кроме Баки, этот мир тих, безопасен, прекрасен, благоуханен – и абсолютно, до полынной горечи, пуст. Последний человек на земле доживает свой век, умиротворенный с виду и неизменно плачущий внутри себя.

Баки чудится всё это, пока он спит, и веки его тревожно подрагивают, но когда створки его капсулы разъезжаются с тем самым ненавистным шипением, всё оказывается даже хуже.

– Меня зовут Абидеми Т*Чалла, – холодно говорит ему большой чернокожий парень в черных одеждах, когда Баки приходит в себя и ему дают выпить воды, помыться и одеться. – Мой брат убит: случился военный переворот, и теперь я король. А я тебе не друг, и тебе здесь больше нет места.

Баки ошеломленно молчит, и после паузы новый король продолжает чуть мягче, как если бы со сталактита упала капля:

– Мой брат считал тебя жертвой и просил не убивать. Но мне не нужна такая обуза, как ты. Сейчас тебя проводят к самолету и отправят куда скажешь. Считай это прощальной милостью почившего короля.

– А как же… Стив Роджерс? – Баки даже не знает, как толком спросить.

– О, ваш героический Капитан. Он исчез, не выходит на связь. Думают, он умер. Очевидно, и вправду так. Столько времени прошло, и никаких вестей. Мой брат считал, что тебя бы он не бросил.

– Сколько я был здесь? – шепчет Баки запекшимися губами.

– Почти два года, Солдат.

– Я не Солдат, – хрипит Баки.

Абидеми окидывает его откровенно презрительным взглядом.

– Да, ты прав. Ты инвалид. Но то, что у тебя в голове, всё еще делает тебя опасным. Так что собирайся.

Сон не врал: в этом мире теперь, кроме Баки Барнса, действительно больше никого нет.

***

К элегантному бизнес-джету его провожают аж четверо до зубов вооруженных людей при всём тактическом снаряжении.

Они что, реально думают, он способен запустить апокалипсис, будучи одноруким и безоружным?

Оружия ему, конечно, не оставили. Только ножи – те, которые нашлись при нем, когда они со Стивом прибыли в Ваканду. Четыре очень острых ножа, и Баки обращается с ними виртуозно, он всегда умел вдыхать в них смерть, но сейчас не тот случай.

И дело даже не в отделенной конечности, по которой Баки уже сильно начал скучать. Дело в том, что он чувствует себя раздавленным червяком, броненосцем, с которого сорвали панцирь.

Он отстранённо думает о своей руке – как о чем-то самостоятельном, одушевленном. Он так долго к ней привыкал, а сейчас, видимо, так же долго будет от нее отвыкать. Прекрасно всё же было иметь встроенное в свое тело орудие убийства, что ни говори. Монструозная рука была крайне полезна во многих случаях. С ней он чувствовал себя непобедимым, хотя сейчас это кажется глупым.

Баки несет на плече рюкзак со своими блокнотами, их тоже сохранили. Но, похоже, теперь в этих подпорках для памяти нет нужды – то ли мягкий криосон был таким особенным, то ли лекарства, которыми его подкармливали, положительно сказались на мозговом кровообращении, но он вспомнил всё.

Все свои жизни, и это далеко не так круто, как звучит.

Он помнит и жизнь Баки Барнса в Бруклине, и жизнь сержанта Барнса вместе со Стивом и Ревущей командой в европейских лесах, и то, что было после падения в ущелье. И жизнь Солдата он тоже помнит, хотя и рвано, кусками. 

Он помнит их всех, да, в подробностях, а если учесть, что угробил он жизней больше, чем пандемия чумы в Средние века, то.

Он хочет в Альпы, поближе к тому месту, куда Стив пришел за ним, как за плененной принцессой, – как будто это что-то обещает теперь. Он точно не хочет в Штаты, ему больше нет там места. Он уже не Баки Барнс, но, слава Богу, он и не Солдат. И он не хочет снова им стать, если кто-то заявится к нему ночью.

Хотя, если уж совсем честно, кому он теперь нужен?

Чтобы восстановить его в статусе ассасина, придется создать ему новую руку, не хуже прежней, и не просто создать, а снова заставить функционировать как часть организма. Кто станет с этим возиться? Да и кто сможет, вот вопрос. Зола был гением, есть ли подобные в сегодняшнем мире?

Дьявольский голосок где-то на задворках разума нашептывает ему, кто этот технический гений нового мира, который вполне мог бы сконструировать биомеханическую руку, и в разы лучше прежней, возможно.

По иронии судьбы, этот как раз тот самый человек, который у Баки прежнюю руку и отнял. Ха-ха. Что там скрывать, очень смешно.

Самолет летит в чудесный городок Тренто, мечту любого туриста, но Баки совсем не хочет туристов, спасибо, нет. С другой стороны, мысль поселиться в деревне он тоже отметает – чем меньше населенный пункт, тем больше ты выделяешься, а для полной глуши он еще слишком остро чувствует себя инвалидом, надо адаптироваться. Позже, может быть, и да.

Кое-какие деньги на его счетах имеются, и похоже, что Стив постарался увеличить эти суммы, пока Баки спал, – на всякий случай, как обычно. Постарался, пока был жив.

Баки про себя неоднократно повторяет это, но ни на йоту не верит. Для него эти слова так же далеки от правды, как то, что солнце когда-нибудь погаснет и обречет этот мир на смерть.

Роджерс выжил, пролежав семьдесят лет во льдах Арктики, как гребаное эскимо, только похорошел от заморозки, так что с ним могло случиться за каких-то долбаных два года, когда он теперь даже не официальный Мститель?

Если только он не полез искать информацию, очень ценную и редкую информацию, найти которую можно было, только забравшись в самую пасть «Гидры». Или еще куда похуже.

И Баки готов поспорить на что угодно: он верно догадывается, что это была за информация.

Баки снимает маленькую квартирку в центре, варит по утрам кофе в турке, курит на балконе, созерцая невиданную красоту – великолепную колокольню из белого камня и многогранный купол Церкви Санта Мария Маджоре, сияющие в ослепительно розовых лучах восходящего солнца. На улице ранняя весна, воздух пахнет снегом и цветами, а Баки думает, сразу ли его прикончит тот величественный одноглазый негр, который так любит кожаные плащи, или даст хотя бы слово сказать.

Ему нужен Ник Фьюри, и это было не последним аргументом в пользу Европы при столь обширном географическом выборе. Но чтобы найти Фьюри, надо связаться с кем-то из бывших Мстителей, да и то не факт, что он получит нужную информацию. Кто может быть настолько посвящен в дела Великого и Ужасного?

Хотя кое-кто может. Рыжеволосая бестия наверняка знает, Баки нутром чует.

Телефонные номера ему записывать не надо, он помнит их наизусть, как и всё, что касается цифр.

***

С Фьюри он встречается не в Тренто, а в Больцано – недалеко от Тренто, тоже красивейший маленький город, и, хотя виды здесь уже скорее тирольские, чем итальянские, тоже много церквей. В одной из них поутру они и встречаются, делая вид, что внимательно разглядывают резные своды потолка.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво говорит Фьюри, и голос его обманчиво мягок. – Меня страшно радует, что ты уже не такой красавчик, как раньше. У меня вот один глаз, зато две руки.

– Когда и где он пропал?

– Самое интересное, что ты почти угадал, Солдат. В Европе, и я сейчас занят тем же, чем хочешь заняться ты. А насчет «когда»… На Роджерса какой-то морок находит, когда речь о тебе. Не успели тебя усыпить, милого котика, как он ринулся разбираться, что не так с твоими мозгами. Год метался по Штатам, от Калифорнии до канадской границы, а потом сорвался в Европу, тут ездил туда-обратно, колесил с юга на север, каждый город с лупой обследовал. Мы с ним должны были встретиться в Риме, десять месяцев назад. Но так и не встретились. И никто не знает, что он там выяснил. Мы до сих пор шерстим Францию и Италию сверху донизу, и ничего. И, Барнс, если ты что-нибудь этакое выкинешь, тебе конец. Тебя хотят убить все. И я в том числе. Только дай мне повод.

Баки молчит и смотрит на белоснежную щекастую мадонну в стиле барокко – она при круглой короне, похожей на императорскую, и младенец у нее на руках завернут в горностаевую мраморную мантию.

Ему нечего сказать, да и говорить уже некому: скамья рядом с ним опустела, зато за спиной теперь сидит чинная крошечная старушка, вся в черном.

Он тащится на автобусе обратно в Тренто, сердце бьется совсем тихо, и от альпийских видов в груди очень холодно.


	4. Chapter 4

«А в Холодных Логовищах обезьяны совсем не думали о друзьях Маугли. Они принесли мальчика в затерянный город и временно были очень довольны собой».

Когда Баки было восемь, мистер Томпсон, друг его отца (Баки он казался ветхим стариком в свои пятьдесят), – подарил ему книжку о Маугли.

У Баки совсем немного имелось книжек, в отличие от Стива, который всё время их где-то находил, выменивал, да просто кучами читал в библиотеке. И эта запала ему в душу. Книга Джунглей.

Сейчас вовсе не к месту всплыла в голове вдруг эта фраза, будто он увидел ее напечатанной на желтой бумаге. Впрочем, как раз к месту: именно так он себя и ощущал. Мальчиком в затерянном городе, куда его пинком отправили из своих джунглей обезьяны. Мальчиком в Холодных Логовищах.

Он не знал, с чего начать. Он снова был в самом начале пути, как всегда, когда речь заходила о Стивене Роджерсе. С ним, мать его, никогда ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Что он раскопал? Почему рванул в Европу? Что делал в Риме? Рим огромный, что он там искал? Почему его длинный путь привел его именно туда? Вблизи Рима даже баз "Гидры" никогда не было. 

В одном Баки был уверен: информация, которую нашел Стив, как-то связана с доктором Золой. Только Зола владел секретом зомбирования Зимнего Солдата. Код мог прочитать любой, тут много ума не требовалось, но вот почему триггеры работали, и работали именно так, а не иначе, –  знал только придумавший их злодей и гений.

Конечно, Зола своих тайн не выдавал. Однако вполне возможно, что он вел некий дневник, пусть зашифрованный. Ученые всегда оставляли после себя такие вещи, просто не могли не фиксировать стадии эксперимента. А ведь Баки оказался самым первым, самым волнующим экспериментом. Оригиналом, с которого потом лепили копии. Значит (и тут Баки почувствовал, как к желудку подкатила едкая желчь), он в каком-то смысле был особенно дорог своему создателю.

Значит, Стив нашел что-то подобное.

И Баки не знал, что чувствует: радость ли от внезапно блеснувшей надежды или больное, беспомощное бешенство.

Стив опять полез куда не надо. Из-за него.

Зачем.

Он мог бы давно вбить в свою упрямую голову, что сержант Барнс уже никогда не вернется, что его просто нет на свете.

Но Стив был упертый. Он продолжал верить.

Что он там ляпнул однажды вечером в итальянском лесу, когда остальные из команды уже разошлись спать по палаткам, а они зачем-то досиживали у догоравшего костра, хотя задницы уже основательно подморозились?

– Лучший мир возможен, – сказал Роджерс. – Поэтому надо биться до победы. Всегда. Даже если кажется, что всё сломалось.

Кажется, до очень умного и проницательного Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса в тот вечер и дошло.

Только тогда и дошло – хрен его знает, почему.

Может, у Стива в этот момент сделалось зверски одухотворенное лицо, которое еще удачно снизу подсвечивалось отсветами пламени, так что ресницы казались безразмерными, – а тогда Барнс еще вполне велся на такую романтическую байду. И губы у Кэпа оказались полными и яркими, Баки вдруг заметил, точно прозрел внезапно, а прозрев – залип.

Баки понял сразу, насколько вляпался, и затрепыхался в ужасе. Кажется, на какое-то время даже общаться со Стивом перестал, кроме как строго по делу. Ну не мог он такое сказать Капитану Америке, этому наивному очаровательному девственнику, на которого положила глаз самая красивая стерва, какая только Баки встречалась, да и не только она одна.

Стиву надо было активно наверстывать на личном фронте, и уж никак не с боевым товарищем и старым приятелем.

Да и его бы шокировало это известие, конечно.

Сейчас Баки себя за это уже не корил. Сейчас был как раз тот самый момент – когда всё сломалось. Да и Стива рядом не было, не от кого скрываться. Не от табуреток же на кухне.

Одинокий мальчик в Холодных Логовищах. Впечатление усиливалось похолоданием на улице и сырым воздухом в квартире. Всё-таки жить в исторических зданиях было вовсе не так комфортно, как казалось с первого взгляда. Простыни стали влажноватыми и пахли почему-то снегом.

Если честно, в роскошной квартире на первом этаже стало жутко холодно, поэтому Баки отправился в магазин покупать свитер. Раньше он любил шмотки, чего уж там. Как баба.

Только вернувшись в квартиру и одевшись во всё новое и шерстяное, он вспомнил, что холодильник девственно пуст, чертыхнулся и опять вышел на улицу.

Вернулся снова, разложил продукты на полках и вздохнул с облегчением, нашаривая сигареты. Ради них в основном и пошел второй раз за покупками: подсел, совсем как тогда, в сорок третьем. Курить на балконе и смотреть на Тренто – это слегка примиряло со всем тем дерьмом, что окружало его. Да ладно, с тем дерьмом, которое было в нем самом.

– Барнс, ты куришь?!

***

Баки сглатывает и задерживает дыхание. Пистолет при нем (он же не дурак, разжился отличным оружием в Италии, здесь это просто), как и ножи. И времени с лихвой, чтобы убить, – как и всегда, как и всегда, но он знает этот голос.

Хрипловатый, язвительный, негромкий, эмоциональный, полный ненависти.

– Терминатор разнервничался, травит себя никотином? – продолжает Старк, и Баки, наконец, поворачивается и смотрит ему в лицо. – Всегда думал, что у тебя менее невинные обсессии. Ну, знаешь, что-то вроде хлыстов, ошейников с шипами, черной кожи. Вся эта любовь к маскам, подводке для глаз и драматичным появлениям. Больше любишь быть снизу, вероятно?

В глазах у него еще больше ненависти, чем в голосе, но есть и еще что-то, из-за чего в них больно смотреть. Они черные, без дна, и глядят прямо, упрямо.

Баки зачем-то думает, что Тони красивый мужик. Дурацкая мысль, хотя и правда. Старк ведь тоже несет невообразимую чушь. Видимо, колбасит его.

Баки на его месте тоже колбасило бы – от желания разорвать голыми руками и потом каждую кишку порвать еще отдельно.

– Наверное, – роняет Баки. – Не пробовал.

– Зря, – кивает Старк. – Тебе бы понравилось.

Он сидит в кресле, одетый в кои-то веки не как на прием к английской королеве: куртка из мягкой черной кожи, черная футболка, светлые джинсы, крепкие ботинки, на столе рядом лежат темные очки. Очки, конечно, пижонские, Баки никогда не поймет тяги к сиреневым оттенкам. И вальяжности прежней в Старке нет совсем¸он натянут струной от макушки до кончиков своих обманчиво крестьянских ботинок, если прислушаться – слышно, как гудит.

– Зачем пришел? – просто спрашивает Баки, и Старк скалится – иначе это не назовешь – и бледнеет даже сквозь шикарный загар.

– Не могу я, значит, просто так навестить старого друга своего друга, из-за которого, в общем-то, я перестал быть ему другом?

– Не перестал.

– Знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что теперь-то точно перестал, когда он, скорее всего, мертв.

– «Скорее всего» не значит «точно».

– Не веришь, – щурится Старк, ему хочется, чтобы это выглядело глумливо, а выходит чуть ли не умоляюще.

– Ты тоже.

Общаться до дикости странно, но Баки ничего другого не остается, ведь так? Он садится напротив нежданного гостя, на табуретку рядом со столом, кладет здоровую руку на столешницу, а Старк смотрит на пустой рукав нового свитера.

– Зажило, как на собаке?

– Сыворотка и хорошие врачи, – пожимает плечами Баки, и Старк дико улыбается.

– Когда я думал о тебе – а я чертовски часто думал о тебе, Джеймс Барнс, в эти два года, – то у меня созрел вопрос, и я, пользуясь случаем, хочу его задать тебе напрямую: а своих родителей ты помнишь?

Старк сразу берет быка за рога, никаких реверансов. Прет вперед, как горячий породистый конь.

Баки молчит, постукивает пальцами по столу, смотрит в проем открытого балкона – там пьяное малиновое солнце валится за дома и шпили, шпаря по ним синтетическим, слишком глубоким светом. Точно они внутри странного фильма.

– Мама работала прачкой и швеей, стирала и шила с утра до ночи. Папа – автомехаником, пока не заболел Альцгеймером. Сестра часто болела, а потом умерла от тифа. Жили мы постоянно впроголодь, как и все тогда. Тебе, Старк, не понять. У Стива мама работала медсестрой, отец погиб в Первую мировую от иприта. У наших мам времени на нас мало оставалось, и мы старались не путаться под ногами. Не разочаровывать. Стив всё учился, читал книжки, с головой у него всегда был порядок, а я пошел работать в двенадцать. Папа к тому времени уже не ладил с мозгами, маме совсем тяжко приходилось. Когда я уходил на фронт, папа умер, а она еще была жива. Как умерла, не знаю. И где ее могила – тоже. Не успел узнать.

– Представляешь, я тоже многого не успел узнать. И если бы тебе стало известно, что именно я – причина смерти твоей семьи? Что я пришел к ним, когда они ничего не подозревали, и задушил их ни за что?

– Говард вез сыворотку в Вашингтон. И неизвестно, с какими целями, – возражает Баки зачем-то, но ведь Старк хочет честности – пусть получит.

Тот вцепляется пальцами в подлокотники, так что костяшки белеют, и воздух вырывается между его стиснутых зубов с шипением, будто Тони – Каа.

Только вот Баки – не обезьяна. Не обезьяна с гранатой. Больше нет.

Он потерянный сын человеческий, хотя ему не повезло так, как Маугли: звери, к которым он попал, вовсе не были к нему добры.

Правда, сейчас Старк больше похож на Шерхана. Он показывает зубы и рычит:

– Что бы ты сделал тогда? Отвечай!

Баки представляет. Воображение у него всегда работало отлично. Для солдата, для бойца, для снайпера, для куратора Ревущей команды – скорее минус, чем плюс, но что поделаешь.

– Я убил бы тебя без сомнений и сожалений, не медля ни секунды, – расщедривается Баки на длинную фразу, которыми говорил раньше, до войны.

Тони матерится, встает и, заложив руки в карманы джинсов, выходит на балкон. Ему, как сибариту и эстету, должен нравиться Тренто, а в лучах заката этот город просто вскрывает вены своей красотой.

Пусть посмотрит, думает Баки, пытаясь справиться с невесть откуда возникшей жаждой и сухостью во рту, пусть отдышится.

– Ты знаешь, – негромко и как-то интимно говорит Старк с балкона, так и оставаясь стоять к Баки прямой спиной, – когда мне птичка напела, что новый король Ваканды со свойственным всем африканским царькам эгоизмом выбросил в мир живое оружие, пусть даже безрукое теперь, я подумал: вот прямо сейчас найду его и утоплю в ванне, как щенка. Мне же никто не помешает, наконец-то! Тебе не хватило мозгов зарыться в сено и не дергаться, ты сразу везде засветился – позвонил Вдове, встретился с Фьюри…

– Я не хотел скрываться. Я теперь не нужен никому. Кому нужна однолапая гончая? Очнись, Старк. Смысл меня активировать, если я физически могу в тысячу раз меньше? А прикончат – невелика беда.

– Это уж точно. Беда невелика. Так я думаю. Но когда вернется Роджерс, тот сочтет это безусловно правильное мнение не совсем верным, понимаешь? Он любит тебя, вот незадача.

–  Он мой друг.

Старк тихо смеется и как-то уж слишком заинтересованно смотрит на церковь напротив, просто-таки не оторвешь, как приклеили.

– Да не друг он тебе, идиот. Блин, Сокол мне рассказывал, какое сложное лицо у него сделалось после того, как ты на мосту появился, красавчик. Но потом я и сам видел: эта встреча что-то в нашем бравом Капитане резко повредила. Он же зависал на часы, как старый пентиум, когда думал о тебе. А тогда, в Ваканде? Потом я докопался до истины: стоило сказать «Баки», и всё. Нет больше Капитана, есть пудинг дрожащий, коленки сразу ослабели. Ты же не слепой, Барнс, хоть и калека теперь. Нельзя так биться за друга, даже за самого лучшего. Он со мной бился за своё, понимаешь? 

Баки молчит, но ему иррационально кажется, что даже молчание какое-то хриплое, хочется откашляться, прочистить горло. Ему вроде бы нечего стыдиться, но щеки как кипятком окатило, и хорошо, что в кухне темно уже. Солнце зашло, и Старк возвращается с балкона.

– И еще я подозреваю, что Кэпа угораздило напороться на взаимное чувство, только ведь его избранник – тоже дуболом, так что на свадьбу двух сверхлюдей надеяться не приходится.

– Что ты несешь, – наконец выдавливает Баки.

– Ты же почти не говоришь с ним, да? Не говорил. Это интересно, вот Жак Лакан считал, что именно в слове творится истина. Язык желания говорит симптомами, символами, и из него должна быть высвобождена речь, чтобы субъект постиг свое бессознательное... Отсюда оговорки по Фрейду. И Роджерс, когда говорил о тебе, очень показательно огова…

– Лакан? – спрашивает Баки, вдруг чувствуя себя мальчиком перед открывшейся бездной. Бездна смотрит на него темными глазами, внимательно и удивленно. – Жак Лакан?

– Вряд ли тебе знакомо это имя, ведь пока он развивал теорию структуралистского психоанализа, ты мочил людей самыми разнообразными способами, а досуг проводил в морозилке, как окорок.

– Мне знакомо это имя, – говорит Баки. – И, кажется, теперь я знаю, какую информацию мог добыть Стив.

***

– Лакан приезжал к Золе, – объясняет Баки. – Еще в Аззано, и позже, сразу после того, как меня нашли в ущелье. Мы еще тогда оставались в Альпах, в маленьком городке вроде этого. У них были общие интересы. Программирование психики, например. Сейчас это называется НЛП. Гипноз… и прочее.

– Зомбирование, если короче, – заключает Старк. – Тебе ли кокетничать с терминами, Барнс. Ведь на твоем примере эту задачу решили наиболее успешно.

– Я точно знаю, что до Аззано они встречались в Риме, на конгрессе психоаналитиков. Как-то даже увлеченно беседовали о возможностях многолетнего гипноза, пока я лежал на столе, накачанный всяким дерьмом под завязку.

– Мало что помнишь, конечно?

– Помню я много, – усмехается Баки. – Только они всё перебрасывались общими терминами, которые сейчас всем знакомы: разрушение старой личности, создание новой… ее замораживание…  Еще говорили про живые и мертвые слова, какие используют цыганки, чтобы выманивать деньги у нервных дамочек…

– Это и в самом деле все знают? – наигранно удивляется Старк, и Баки прикрывает глаза.

– Прочти любую дешевую книжонку по психоанализу.

– Ну, мне припоминается совсем уж дешевая тоненькая книжонка на ужасной бумаге, где черным по белому – набор смешных слов, однако они превращали мерзлое мясо в совершеннейшего маньяка.

– Старк, думаешь, если бить меня всё время по одному и тому же больному месту, что-то изменится? Зола говаривал и полезные вещи во время своих… опытов. Например, что безумие – это бесконечное повторение одних и тех же действий в надежде на то, что они дадут новый результат.

–  Вообще-то изначально это сказал Эйнштейн, – кривит рот Старк, мелко перебирая пальцами по столу, точно играя на невидимом пианино.

Часы у него дорогущие, по стоимости как всё историческое здание, в котором сейчас живет Баки. Ретро-часы от Патек Филипп с автоподзаводом, платиновые. Судя по дизайну, где-то конец тридцатых – начало сороковых, сладко и больно щекочущие нервы знакомые формы и линии.

Когда-то давно Баки обожал все земные удовольствия, и красивые вещи в том числе. Ему и сейчас приятно на них смотреть, он в них разбирается. Но он больше не хочет их себе.

У него осталось очень, очень мало желаний. И всё же он чувствует, как медленно, со скрипом, они просыпаются.

– Что ты меня разглядываешь, как поросенка на рынке? – наклонившись через стол, интересуется Старк.

– Ну, раньше как-то не довелось, – парирует Баки и скалится, обнажая все зубы разом.

Эта усмешка откуда-то из прошлого, она принадлежит не Зимнему Солдату, тот вообще не тратил время на улыбки, зачем. Эта усмешка пришла от Баки лет двадцати, еще довоенного, который всегда так скалился в барах, перед тем как кому-нибудь врезать.

И несколько раз – перед тем как с кем-то переспать. Из парней, разумеется. Баки Барнс точно не был мальчиком-колокольчиком.

– Что еще скажешь о Лакане?

– Пока я тихо жил в Бухаресте и меня еще не явились убивать, как залегшего в лесу кабана, я погуглил вскользь о психоанализе того времени. У Лакана имелись последователи, и я читал их работы – те, которые есть в электронном доступе. Один из учеников упоминал в своей книжке исследования доктора Золы. В частности, о том, что теория глубокого гипноза, который может действовать десятилетиями, нашла практическое подтверждение в его эксперименте. И сейчас я думаю…

– А ты раньше об этом не мог подумать?..

– Конечно, мне дали массу времени для размышлений. И еще больше возможностей разгуливать по Риму и искать тех, кто был близок к самому ужасному ученому из «Гидры».

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что Стив направился в Италию искать этого ученика и пытаться его расспросить о совместной работе Лакана и Золы?

– Этот ученик тоже мертв, вот в чем проблема. По крайней мере, так написано в Википедии.

– Давно ты стал добывать сведения с помощью Википедии?

Баки снова скалится, и Старк кивает.

– Роджерсу, видимо, тоже пришла в голову мысль, будь она проклята, разобраться на месте, как в старых добрых детективах. Библиотеки, пешие прогулки, разговоры со свидетелями… в их домах… в их старых больших домах на отшибе где-нибудь в альпийских горах…  или близ итальянских катакомб, где и целый отряд спецназа может сгинуть без следа… Просто отлично! И он, конечно, отправился туда в гордом одиночестве… Старомодность его погубит. И любовь к плохим парням. Какое клише, на самом деле. Избитый же сюжет: герой испытывает непреодолимое, хотя для него самого какое-то время тайное влечение к плохому парню. И, конечно, выбирает самого плохого из всех плохих, узнаю Капитана – никаких полумер.

– Я не был плохим парнем, когда был ему другом. И он не был героем, когда я…

– Вау… Так ты про себя-то всё знал, Барнс. Час от часу не легче.

– Просто чувствовал себя развращенной скотиной.

– И во многом был ею, думаю. Стива, наверное, это и привлекало.

– Ты с этой темы слезть никак не можешь, с чего бы?

Старк щурится, ухмыляется и дрожит, этот треп дается обоим нелегко, но странно – с каждым словом обоим становится легче и легче, они в чем-то становятся равны. Глаза у Старка блестят, и Баки вдруг понимает.

– Ты его тоже любишь. Вот откуда всё это…

– Заткнись.

– Вот почему…

– Замолчи, ты, или я за себя не ручаюсь.

– Ты же меня вдвойне ненавидишь…

– Я просто родился слишком поздно! – орет Старк. – Не в двадцатых и не в Бруклине!

– Ну, нарыв вскрыт, теперь тебе будет легче, – пожимает плечами Баки, и Тони смотрит на него с потрясением, а потом словно обмякает на стуле.

– Вообще-то, я приехал забрать тебя, – сухо и по-деловому произносит Старк после паузы и смотрит в стену перед собой. – Не могу допустить, чтобы живая бомба разгуливала по земному шарику. Пока мы не найдем способа прочистить тебе мозги, будешь жить в башне, как принцесска. Башня большая, там можно вовсе не пересекаться, потому что не очень-то я хочу твою рожу видеть. Зато ты никуда не денешься.

– Пока мы не найдем способа? – высоко вскидывает обе брови Баки. – А если не найдем?

– Тогда я решу, что с тобой делать…

Тут Баки ласковым движением берет нож, который недавно купил и заточил, он так удобно лежит рядом на кухонном столе.

– Пшел вон, – очень спокойно говорит он. – Поверь, я даже без руки способен кишки тебе вынуть через глаза. А вот ты без костюма… полное фуфло. Поэтому пшел отсюда.

– Барнс, я верну тебе руку, – продолжает Старк и поворачивается к нему всем телом. – Твоя рука у меня, я забрал ее тогда, с сибирской базы…

– Хороший материал для опытов, да, Старк? Пожалуй, ты мало чем отличаешься от ублюдков «Гидры», теми ведь тоже всегда двигал научный интерес. И надо же, даже известие о смерти родителей твой энтузиазм исследователя не потушило. Говард бы, наверное, порадовался…

В следующее мгновение, позабыв про ножи и пистолет, который потом выпадает у Старка из кармана, они катаются по полу и с остервенением мутузят друг друга, сшибаясь лбами, как дикие быки. Выстрел или бросок ножа – это слишком просто, их ненависть раскалена, хочется выпить друг у друга всю кровь, разодрать мясо противника собственными руками, разобрать на жилы; это что-то звериное, первозданное, горячее до полного испарения мозгов, и Баки не думал, что еще на это способен, после стольких лет заморозки. В чем-то эта безобразная драка – как возвращение домой, в Бруклин, туда, где в порту или в подворотне постоянно приходилось влезать в какую-нибудь безобразную свару. Крайне малоэффективно, по сравнению с действиями Зимнего Солдата, но обжигает до самого нутра, достает до печенок.

Какое-то время спустя они валяются на полу в разных концах кухни, сплевывают кровь и хрипло, со свистом, дышат. Плиты пола украшают попадавшие с полок солонки и перечницы, тут и там пестреют и одуряюще пахнут рассыпанные специи, темной лужей растекается вино из разбитой бутылки, да и вообще кухня выглядит как после пробежки по ней Халка.

– Прежде чем ты ринешься искать Роджерса, тебе нужна рука, – Старк всё о своем. – За тобой же вся «Гидра» побежит, как ты высунешься. Да ведь уже высунулся. А ты немощный калека, да еще и зомби.

– Я тебе уже говорил: пока я калека, незачем меня зомбировать.

Старк, кряхтя, поднимается с пола, снимает куртку, у которой теперь немного жалкий вид, и кидает ее на табуретку.

– Ладно, хочешь оставаться немощью, оставайся. Но и я – остаюсь тут. Понял? Постели мне в гостиной, Терминатор. Завтра едем в Рим.

Баки внезапно чувствует, как откуда-то из самой глубины его темной, безликой теперь души рвется незнакомый нервный смех.

– Ты печешься о моих интересах, Старк? Найдешь Роджерса, наконец-то будет твой.

– Да он загнется с тоски, слепое ты чудовище. Понимаешь ли, всё ведь просто: только с тобой он чувствует себя живым.


	5. Chapter 5

Блядский диван, зеленый и какой-то мерзко плюшевый, скрипел, как уключины старой лодки. Тони уж никак не мог похвастаться высоким ростом, но даже ему тут было не вытянуться.  
  
Он долго лежал на спине и смотрел в темный потолок, где-то там даже угадывалась старинная лепнина, но Тони на нее было наплевать – он жутко жалел, что забыл снотворное.  
  
И фляжку с виски – да, он докатился до фляжки с виски, ликуйте, хейтеры! – он оставил в машине, припаркованной в соседнем квартале. Из какой-то гребаной осторожности. Но, похоже, Барнс оказался прав: Зимний Солдат, даже если о его разморозке стало известно, никому не понадобился.   
  
Интересно, насколько он хорош в бою без руки? Наверняка ведь вовсе не так уж и плох?  
  
Если отбросить все личные эмоции, все абсолютно, Тони мог бы признать, что Солдат – с точки зрения боевой хореографии – совершенен. Если бы, например, речь шла о кино: смотреть и смотреть, любоваться, как любуются огнем или текущей водой, ставить на повтор, не надоест. Пластичный, с пружинящей походкой, с какими-то вальяжными, кошачьими, иногда даже манерными движениями – и в то же время живая смерть, стена, через которую не пройдешь.  
  
Иногда в Тони шевелилось чувство, которое он давил в себе, как только замечал: что-то шептало ему – оторвав Барнсу руку, он лишил мир некого чуда, чуда симбиоза человеческой силы и ловкости и механического совершенства. Ну, как если бы на планете в единственном экземпляре имелся чудовищно прекрасный белый тигр-людоед, и подстрелили-то его справедливо, во время нападения на человека, но вот только такого уникума больше никогда не появится в природе.  
  
«Это чудо-чудовище убило твоих родителей», – каждый раз старательно травя рану, напоминал себе Тони и чувствовал кислый вкус во рту.  
  
«Барнс – не тигр-людоед, – возражал противный внутренний голосок, – он человек, которого намеренно превращали в зверя путем бесконечных зверств». И кислый вкус во рту становился вкусом желчи, еще более противным.  
  
Дело в том, что Тони прочитал ту папку. Ту, где говорилось о том, что делали с раздражающе миловидным Джеймсом Барнсом, улыбавшимся со старой фотографии – в ладном кителе и лихо заломленной фуражке. Девки с ума по таким сходят: большеглазым и пухлоротым, с длинными ресницами и изящными руками, с широкими плечами и стройными ногами.   
  
И возможно, Капитан Америка всякого насмотрелся, напрямую когда-то общаясь с Красным Черепом, потому имел крепкий желудок, но вот Тони – после чтения блевал. Мучительно и долго. Вывернуло наизнанку и высушило без всяких алкоголя и наркоты.  
  
После такого… даже не будучи зомбированным, даже не находясь в режиме Солдата… невозможно было остаться человеком. Неважно, хорошим или плохим, – просто человеком. Типичным представителем вида.   
  
Но Барнс как-то исхитрился.  
  
Как?!  
  
На этой мысли Тони всё-таки заснул.

***

Капитана хоронили на Арлингтонском кладбище, где же еще. После смерти Стиву Роджерсу сразу всё простили, и он снова стал национальным символом Америки. Вот такая вот магия.   
  
Тони изнывал от жары в черном костюме, черной рубашке, черном галстуке, черных туфлях и черных очках; он пропитался потом, как селедка в банке – маслом, и запах взопревшей плоти перебивал даже аромат стойкого парфюма от Марка Джейкобса.   
  
Тони успел произнести торжественную речь, вот только в упор не помнил, о чем и как. Вокруг ведьмовским варевом кипел проклятый июль – опять июль, везде он, этот треклятый месяц свободы и независимости, и Тони в каком-то смысле сейчас тоже обретал свободу и независимость – от того, к кому прикипел так, что не отодрать.   
  
Он чувствовал себя героем голливудского блокбастера: невыносимо трогательно играющий оркестр, салют по всем правилам, сияющие кокарды на фуражках, блестящие шевроны, слепяще-белые перчатки, оружие, мелькающее в руках, как будто бы десятки фокусников разом виртуозно проделывали сложные трюки… И небо было такое бело-голубое, солнечное и низко-близкое, точно хотело принять активное участие в церемонии.   
  
Для Старка все лица слились в одно пятно, а все звуки – в сплошной шумовой фон, зато он отчетливо видел отдельные зеленые травинки по краям глубоко вырытой могилы, крупные комья жирной черной земли (да тут фрукты можно выращивать при таком-то черноземе и урожаи по три раза в год снимать!), элегантный блестящий гроб, перевязанный широкими лентами… Различил даже, что на одной из лент едва заметно поехала нитка.  
  
Нелепые слова из детской книжки вдруг пришли ему в голову, и откуда он их только помнил, детей-то у него не было, хотя почему не было, он сейчас тоже вспомнить не мог.  
  
«– Здесь раньше росли яблоки, – заметил общительный Муми-тролль, глядя на голые деревья. – А теперь здесь растет снег, – равнодушно ответила Туу-тикки и пошла дальше».  
  
От первого залпа он вздрогнул и наконец оторвался от гроба, обвел глазами безликую черную толпу. Люди всё прибывали, хотя время похорон держалось в строжайшем секрете. Но всем было насрать на необходимость хоть какой-то интимности при опускании гроба в землю: смерть Кэпа стала всеобщим достоянием, каким стала раньше вся его жизнь. Никого уже было не выгнать, людская масса всё ширилась и прирастала.   
  
И только за одну спину Тони зацепился взглядом – та быстро удалялась между жизнерадостно зеленеющими густыми деревьями: глухой пиджак, напоминавший пасторский; широкие плечи; темные волосы, собранные в хвост; мягкая упругая походка.   
  
Тони сорвало с места – кажется, он даже оттолкнул пару горевавших, а потом, пробираясь сквозь толпу, распихал в стороны еще по меньшей мере пятерых.  
  
Ему казалось, что этот черный человек, самый черный человек в его жизни, уносит с собой Стива Роджерса. Непостижимым образом уносит его с собой и где-то там сохранит в целости и сохранности, вот только Тони не будет об этом знать, а ему нужно, нужно, так нужно.  
  
Тони побежал, но спина удалялась быстро, и человек не оборачивался, он просто целеустремленно шел куда-то и забирал с собой самое главное, что было в жизни Тони, ну, надо уже признать. Но влажный зной душил, затягивал на шее кольца, как мощный питон, и в сердце поселилась длинная острая игла, от которой тек по крови вымораживающий холод... 

Тони уже знал, что не успеет. Не успеет догнать, спросить, понять. Не успеет узнать, как Барнсу удалось забрать безвозвратно ушедшего Кэпа, ведь это же невозможно, Кэп не Пурпурное Сердце в коробочке, чтобы в карман его положить…  
  
– Барнс! – заорал он изо всей силы. – Барнс, стой!   
  
И проснулся. 

***

Реальный Барнс, небритый и хмурый, выглядевший призрачно в голубой акварели вливавшегося в окна рассвета, сидел на стуле рядом с диваном и внимательно смотрел на Тони. Того ошпарило неловкостью, даже щеки продрало горячо.  
  
А что же так, Старк? Звал Барнса – вот он, тут как тут, чем ты недоволен?  
  
Только вот во сне всё казалось в разы проще: подойти, развернуть, встряхнуть, спросить.  
  
Реальность замораживала.   
  
Барнс неожиданно наклонился и положил ладонь Тони на лоб. Тот замер. Ладонь оказалась теплая, сухая, нежная и твердая одновременно. Приятная. Люди с такими руками были надежными друзьями, мастерами своего дела и великолепными любовниками. Уж Тони-то знал.   
  
Но никак не наемными убийцами без чувства жалости.   
  
– Отстань, – сказал Тони.  
  
Именно потому, что ему непостижимо захотелось, чтобы его погладили по голове.   
  
Гормоны, что ли, шалят: скоро косы отрастут и сиськи, будешь рыдать Барнсу в грудь.   
  
Руку ему прикрути, двумя руками обнимать удобнее, издевался еще один голосок в мозгу, и Тони решил, что всему хору его субличностей пора бы заткнуться.  
  
Барнс послушно убрал ладонь и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
– Ты болен? Кошмар приснился? Судя по тому, что ты мое имя кричал…  
  
– Кошмар, – согласился Тони и неожиданно сказал правду: – Похороны Роджерса, ты был там, а я гнался за тобой…   
  
– Чтобы убить? – понимающе, как-то по-детски, словно они учились в начальной школе, спросил Барнс, и Тони покачал головой.  
  
– Чтобы спросить.  
  
– Что спросить?  
  
– Я и сам не знаю, – соврал Тони и со стоном сел на диване. – Ужасно неудобная страхолюдина. Лучше бы на полу спал.  
  
Барнс пожал плечами.  
  
– Кто тебе мешал, переместился бы на пол. Собирайся, сам ведь хотел в Рим ехать.    
  
– Да уж, сидеть и задушевно болтать мы точно не будем, – пробормотал Тони и отправился в ванную.   
  
Ах да.   
  
– Мне нужен кофе! – выкрикнул он из-за двери и ступил под горячий душ.   
  
Игла в сердце, наконец, растворилась.


	6. Chapter 6

– Желтый, – повторил Барнс, не сводя глаз с того, что красовалось прямо перед ним. – Желтый.  
  
Тони забеспокоился. Только бы экс-Солдата не заклинило на пустом месте, мало ли как у него мозги работают, вот чего это он подвис?  
  
– Да оставил я его за четыре улицы от твоего дома, не о чем волноваться…  
  
Барнс не шелохнулся.  
  
– Желтый «Альфа-Ромео Страдале». Винтажный спорткар.   
  
– Ага, шестьдесят восьмой год... Глянь, какие формы, нравится?  
  
– Мы на ней не поедем. Возьмем какой-нибудь старенький «Фиат».  
  
– «Фиат»? – ужаснулся Тони. – Это же машина для пенсионерок. Даже самые продвинутые их модели. Ну, которые они считают продвинутыми.   
  
Барнс посмотрел на него, потом снова на яркий спорткар и вдруг пожал плечами.  
  
– А, к черту. Помирать, так с музыкой. Тем более что по внешности ты все равно итальянский пижон из средних миллионеров...

– Эй, почему это средних? – возмутился Тони, но Барнс ровно продолжал:  
  
– Ехать нам около шести часов. Покажи, на что ты способен за рулем, Старк. Много баек слышал о тебе и твоих авто, посмотрим, правда ли.  
  
– Кто это тебе рассказывал? – прищурился Тони, но в нем уже вскипала сладким шампанским знакомая ему дурнинка, безуминка, когда хотелось самому покрасоваться и сполна насладиться красотами жизни вокруг.  
  
Барнс тоже был красивым. Уже не то смазливое самонадеянное личико, какое смотрело с фотографий и кинопленок в военных музеях, и не бездушная маска Солдата. Несколько личностей слепились в одну новую, и очень непростую, как Тони подозревал. Разобрался ли уже с ней Барнс, разносил ли ее, как новую одежду, или она всё еще жмет ему?  
  
Этот Барнс не остриг волосы, а собирал их в хвост, двигался легко и бесшумно, почти не улыбался, но когда улыбался, лицо будто озарял отблеск пламени. Широкие скулы, квадратная челюсть, капризный и волевой одновременно подбородок, четкие крылатые брови, но самое главное – глаза. Они были как вода, где отражалось небо, каждый раз разн..  
  
– Ты будешь пялиться или, может быть, сядешь за руль?  
  
Дьявол. Ну ладно, кого тут стесняться.   
  
– Я просто подумал, что ты красивый, – решил кинуть яйцо в вентилятор Тони и широко улыбнулся. – А с рукой был бы еще красивее. Не передумал, а?  
  
Он танцующей походкой обошел автомобиль и ловко забрался на водительское место. Барнс молча сел рядом, аккуратно закрыл дверь, так же аккуратно пристегнулся, и вскоре они уже пролетели сказочный городок насквозь и вынеслись на трассу, которая стрелой рисовалась меж гор, садов и курортов, стремясь к Вечному городу через Верону, Сан-Марино и Флоренцию.   
  
В ногах у Барнса лежал тяжелый с виду рюкзак.  
  
– Что там? – кивнул Тони.  
  
– Разные полезные вещи, – уклончиво ответил Барнс.  
  
– Набор юного туриста? Сорок три предмета для пыток? Пластинки с любимым джазом? Хотя ты же не так старомоден, как Роджерс.   
  
– Роджерс тоже не старомоден. В основном нет.  
  
– Ты намеренно не употребляешь слово «был».   
  
– Он жив.

– Меня при одной этой мысли скручивает в штопор, – признался Старк. – Силюсь – и не могу представить его мертвым. Даже во сне видел гроб, но не тело. Не мертвое лицо. Только не Кэп. Я как сопливая девочка-подросток, у которой сердце разорвалось при известии о гибели ее кумира… Не может этого быть, и всё.  
  
– Прекрати, – сказал Барнс.   
  
– Мне тоже больно это представить, но вдруг? Я всё время отвлекаю себя. На тебя вот смотрю, Барнс. На дорогу – красиво же, правда? Горы эти, деревья… Небо переливается, весна наступает. Утро пахнет, как райский сад. Хочу не думать о нем, а не могу.   
  
– Все же твоим эго можно подпирать небеса, и они точно не обрушатся, – отозвался Барнс. – Он, может быть, где-нибудь в заточении, в беде, а ты всё думаешь, почему он не тебя выбрал. Ведь об этом же?  
  
– Но в самом деле, почему? Я тут недавно смотрел канал «Нэшнл Джиографик» и наткнулся на драматическую историю про двух пингвинов и пингвинью самку...   
  
На этих словах Тони ловко обогнул ползущий со скоростью столетней черепахи «Фиат Альбеа» и снова помчался, как будто стремился обогнать звук.   
  
– Пингвин пришел в свое гнездо – и я уверен, он не просто гулял, знаешь ли, а наверняка занимался делом, корм искал для птенцов или стройматериалы, чтобы ремонт затеять, – а его супруга изменяет ему с другим пингвином. Что там началось! Драка, кровь, они друг друга своими клювами порвали будь здоров… И самка выбирает другого! Что за черт, думает наш чувак. И решает бороться дальше – прется за изменившей ему пингвинихой, которая в это время уже удаляется куда-то на пару со своим любовником, останавливает их, они с другим пингвином снова дерутся, опять кровь, раны, крики, ярость… и он дерется достойно, он такой молодец… Но она снова – снова, второй раз подряд! – выбирает не его! Я зверски ему сочувствовал. Что не так с этой жизнью? - думал я. Ведь этот парень сделал всё как надо: он любил ее, он заботился о ней, растил их общих детей, устраивал гнездо, он боролся за нее, даже когда надежда уже иссякла, боролся до последнего, не отступал… Но нет, он проиграл. Почему? Почему? Вот ты можешь ответить мне, Барнс: почему?   
  
Барнс смотрел на него ошеломленно.  
  
– Я правильно понял: ты только что сравнил Стива с самкой пингвина?  
  
– Ну, я не строил для него гнездо, конечно. И детей не растил общих, не довелось.  
  
– А с кем довелось? – напрямик спросил Барнс.  
  
Тони прикусил язык.   
  
– Ну… я заботился о Пеппер. На самом деле заботился, хотя часто перегибал палку, конечно… и не всегда ее понимал… и в общем, почти никогда не делал того, что она просила… Но я любил ее, и она знала это. Ну, мне так кажется. Любил ее и люблю, кстати. Никуда это не делось, не ушло.  
  
– А Стив?.. Если есть Пеппер… зачем тебе всё это?  
  
– О, какие же вы моралисты, ископаемые. Неужели нельзя представить себе, как это: любить двух людей одновременно? Не случалось с тобой такого?   
  
Барнс усмехнулся и плотнее запахнул расстегнутую куртку. На вид ей было двести лет в субботу.

– У меня не слишком много времени выпало в жизни на то, чтобы любить.   
  
– Да брось, спорю, трахался направо и налево.  
  
– Это другое.  
  
– Ты мне так и не ответил на вопрос: почему.  
  
– Это надо спрашивать не меня. Да и потом: что значит «выбрал»? Если бы ты дал ему время, если бы позволил быть таким, каким он хочет быть, возможно, он выбрал бы тебя. Но ты же не можешь. Тебя корежит, когда вещи и люди выглядят не так, как кажется правильным тебе. Вещи ты чинишь, меняешь, а не нравятся старые – изобретаешь новые. Саму реальность меняешь под себя, как и… как и Говард. Вы в этом одинаковы, очень похожи. Но людей ты изобрести новых не можешь, поэтому остается переделывать тех, что есть. Некоторые переделке не поддаются, и тебя это бесит.  
  
– Намекаешь на то, что я солипсист?  
  
– Мне надо погуглить этот термин, – ядовито отозвался Барнс.  
  
– Солипсизм, – скучным голосом завел Тони, – позиция, характеризующаяся признанием собственного индивидуального сознания в качестве единственной и несомненной реальности и отрицанием объективной реальности окружающего мира. Может рассматриваться как крайняя форма субъективного идеализма. Иногда этот термин употребляется для обозначения крайнего эгоцентризма.  
  
– Похоже, – согласился Барнс.  
  
– Тогда Стив Роджерс – тоже солипсист.  
  
– Частично да, – вдруг улыбнулся Барнс, и вокруг глаз у него собрались тонкие морщинки.

Сами глаза под козырьком бейсболки казались нестерпимо синими.   
  
– И что, тебе самому никогда не хотелось его переделать?   
  
– Меня всё устраивает, – просто сказал Баки Барнс, и Тони даже восхитился.  
  
Говорила ли когда-нибудь так уверенно Пеппер, что ее в Тони Старке всё устраивает? Говорили ли про него такое отец или мама? Вообще хоть кто-нибудь, пусть даже созданный им искусственный интеллект?  
  
Да нет, никто и никогда.   
  
– Как зовут пресловутого ученика Лакана и Золы?  
  
– Вельд. Джеронимо Вельд.  
  
Тони хмыкнул.   
  
– Прямо как в рассказе Брэдбери… Вельд, который пожрал единственного взрослого среди нас человека. А мы с тобой как Питер и Венди...   
  
Барнс смотрел на него с непониманием, и Тони спохватился.  
  
– Что, не читал Брэдбери? Охренеть как много пропустил. Может, ты и "Питера Пэна" не читал? Давай, скажи "Окей" Гуглу. Время у нас есть.   
  
– Пока еще есть, – задумчиво согласился Барнс и в самом деле принялся гуглить.   
  
Иногда он был такой послушный, что Старку становилось не по себе. 

***

Вообще, Тони чувствовал воодушевление. Наверное, впервые за прошедшие два года, в какие его глодала тоска по Капитану. (Хорош врать, она глодала тебя и тогда, когда Кэп находился рядом, ибо близкое не значит доступное, а всеобщее не значит твое).

Сейчас он видел перед собой человека, который испытывал то же самое. И это был не счастливый соперник, нет, это был тот, кто хоронил тайну в себе так же глубоко и отчаянно, как сам Тони.

Ненавидел ли убийцу своих родителей Тони Старк?

Он ненавидел Зимнего Солдата. Но после двух лет непрерывных размышлений – мучительных и горьких, как цикута, не дающих спать по ночам, бьющихся в груди днем, – он разделил Солдата и Джеймса Баки Барнса.

Разделил, хотя нелегко ему это далось.

Тони думал о том устройстве, которое когда-то засунул ему в грудь изможденный гений Хо Инсен. Об электромагните, соединенном с аккумулятором, оттягивавшем осколки шрапнели от сердца. И не дававшем отправить Старка на небеса остаткам снаряда его же собственного изобретения. Какое-то время это устройство фактически управляло его жизнью, всеми его поступками, движениями, привычками. Он стал рабом технологии – хотя никогда не понимал тех, кто причитал о конце света by искусственный интеллект. Он стал зависим от того, что не давало творению убить творца.

Тони не мог не думать: а что, если бы вместо электромагнита рядом с сердцем ему в мозг вшили чип, который сделал бы его послушным псом? Эти вещи стояли рядом.

И если бы он потом очнулся и обнаружил, что за ним горами громоздятся трупы?

О, а разве так никогда не было, Тони? Вспомни Заковию, с которой всё пошло наперекосяк. 

Мысль о чипе не давала ему покоя, хотя он знал, что такое устройство в те времена – очень маловероятно, скорее всё-таки гипноз. Третий рейх и Союз во многом до странности походили друг на друга, и обе империи располагали мощнейшими менталистами, вспомнить хотя бы Вольфа Мессинга. Поговаривали, что и сам Гитлер обладал сильнейшими гипнотическими способностями. И в «Гидре» менталисты тоже водились.

А потом Тони прочитал бумаги из той папки. И его долго рвало, а потом он валялся на полу ванной и созерцал мутное отражение дизайнерских ламп в сверкающей черной плитке пола с подогревом. Ему было очень хуево.

А вот Барнсу с подогревом не повезло. Ему вообще ни с чем не повезло.

Тони Старк долго не пускал в свою душу эту историю. Всячески уклонялся от погружения в нее, игнорировал подробности, прятался от ее ужаса. Ибо она ужасала в какой-то бесконечной степени, даже в масштабах баек о супергероях. Они была трагична так, как были трагичны древние эпосы. Зимний Солдат мог бы быть создан Гомером. 

Но он не был персонажем древнегреческого эпоса, и саму эту мысль оказалось трудно пережить.

Как же ее пережил Роджерс? Как он прочитал эту папку? Что сделал после? На чем сорвался? Ведь он явно любил человека, которого превратили в ручного ассасина.

Чтобы позволить себя убить, надо любить. Чтобы чуть не убить друга, надо любить. Чтобы бросить щит, а вместе с тем всё, чем жил до этого раньше, надо любить.

Стив Роджерс променял на Баки Барнса абсолютно всё, забив гигантский болт на свои железобетонные моральные принципы.

Тони представлял себе, что бы он ощутил, если бы то же самое, что сделали с Барнсом, сотворили с Роджерсом.

Можно было, конечно, утешать себя тем, что с Роджерсом такого не могло произойти, потому что не могло произойти никогда.

Но Тони не настолько сильно врал самому себе.

Поэтому он разделил Солдата и Баки Барнса – и поехал ко второму из них. Однако когда приехал, понял, что и тут ошибся. Баки Барнса – такого, какого он рисовал в своем воображении, – больше не существовало. Как и Зимнего Солдата.

Перед ним стоял незнакомец, которого Тони впервые явственно видел, сорвав с глаз шоры, и этот незнакомец оказался шкатулкой с сотней секретов. Все секреты хотелось немедленно вскрыть, шкатулку развинтить на мельчайшие детальки, узнать функцию каждой и потом аккуратно собрать заново.

И, может быть, присвоить игрушку себе. Потому что она была ужасно занимательной, интригующей, полной очаровательных фишек.

Тони ненавидел Зимнего Солдата. Тони бы убил Зимнего Солдата с особой жестокостью, стер бы в порошок, потому что до сих пор его мучило удушье при воспоминании о записи на пленке.

Только теперь он знал нечто, что распыляло это желание на атомы. Зимнего Солдата не существовало. То холодное и темное, послушное и безжалостное существо, которое возникало из остатков сержанта Барнса и становилось Смертью, нельзя было наказать, потому что оно не ощущало ни вины, ни стыда, ни горя, ни жажды крови, ни желания мести. Черного человека нельзя было уничтожить, потому что это был не человек. Это с самого начала была абсолютная фикция. Бесполезно заставлять зомби осознать, что чужие мозги есть нехорошо.

Наказывать за грехи зомби человека с отдаленно похожим лицом…

Человека, который фактически только родился и уже оказался виноват во всех смертных грехах, причем явно считал, что живет взаймы…

Нет, Тони так далеко за грань не заходил.

***

Верону и Сан-Марино они быстро оставили позади, но на подъездах к Флоренции Старк остановился на заправке.

Заправки в Италии на платных автострадах были вполне приличные. На этой имелись туалет, магазин и бар, где продавали напитки и панини. Бар находился ближе к въезду в автозону, а заправка – ближе к выезду.

– Сначала кофе, потом топливо, – прокомментировал такое расположение Старк. – Рекомендую спремута, это свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок, тебе витамины нужны после криогенки. А лучше вообще бери набор – кофе, спремута, бутерброд.

– Как это я выживал без тебя раньше, – поразился Баки.

– Хреново ты выживал, Терминатор. Тебя оставишь где-нибудь, и опять апокалипсис на пороге. Так что я настороже.

– Еще бы, ты ведь знаменит на весь мир своим альтруизмом, – кивнул Баки, но и впрямь заказал кофе, сок и панини.

– Хм, – с удивлением сказал он спустя минуту, глядя в чек. – Мне кажется, в Тренто я покупал кофе в два раза дешевле. 

– Да и этот деготь - не кофе, - горячо поддержал его Старк. - Куда катится мир, а ведь это Италия... 

\- Мы на простой заправке, Старк. Это был твой выбор - выпить здесь чашечку кофе и съесть бутерброд. 

\- Ты свои подглазины видел? Когда ел в последний раз по-нормальному?

_ Так это ты обо мне решил позаботиться?

\- А вот полетел бы со мной в Нью-Йорк, пил бы настоящий кофе, чашку держал бы в правой руке, а в левой - мог бы держать сигарету...

\- Так, может быть, пора тебе вернуться? Кто знает, возможно, мировая экономика грозит обвалиться без прямого участия в ней главы "Старк Индастриз"? Это объясняет, по крайней мере, цены на эспрессо...

– Я принимаю прямое участие в мировой экономике посредством вот этого прекрасного гаджета. - Старк подбросил на ладони свой прозрачный смартфон. - А в компании всем давно рулит Пеппер. До меня и дела-то никому нет, я, как колдун в поисках тайны философского камня, сижу сутками в мастерской...

_ И что за камень в этот раз?

\- Ты как раз от него отказываешься.

- Ты слов не понимаешь, Старк. 

\- Барнс, расслабься. Вот смотри, на тебя похож… Хотя со штанами они погорячились, выглядят как низ от пижамы, пусть трижды Роберто Кавалли… 

И Старк щелчком пульнул ему свежий выпуск GQ c красавчиком на обложке, который медленно облекал в шубу из голубого меха эпилированный торс. У красавчика наблюдались квадратная челюсть, вдумчиво пронзающие даль светлые глаза и столько геля на художественно остриженных волосах, что спонсоры, вероятно, рыдали над бюджетными тратами. Определенное сходство с лицом Барнса и вправду имелось, но красавчик весь был словно маслом облитый. Может быть, довоенный Баки так же был влюблен в себя. Может быть.

Но если отвлечься от манеры красавчика предлагать себя, стрижка в самом деле показалась Баки интересной. Может быть, когда-нибудь и да. Интересно, есть ли сейчас что-то похожее на барбершопы? Пока у него не нашлось времени выяснить.

Он решил спросить об этом Старка, почему нет.

Тот расцвел и разразился целой лекцией на тему того, какие сейчас великолепные встречаются барбершопы. На перечислении марок средств для смягчения кожи после бритья Баки почувствовал себя утомленным.

– Все пидорасы-барберы кудахтали бы над тобой, Барнс. Помыли бы пятнадцатью шампунями и долго мяли плечи. Хотя... не стригись, не надо. Оставь свой хвост.

 Баки некоторое время тупил на обложку, потом всё же спросил:

– Зачем ты делаешь вид, будто тот бой… будто всё то, что случилось, случилось не с нами? 

Старк махнул бармену и заказал уже третью чашку кофе, несмотря на все претензии к его качеству. Снял темные очки, повертел их за дужку, снова надел. Очки были не дешевле часов, заправку эту точно за их цену вышло бы купить. 

– Ты о той самой драке, где двое дрались против одного? Двое суперсолдат с волшебной дрянью в крови – против обычного человека? 

– Не строй из себя пенсионера, Старк, на спорткары тебя хватает. Ни хера ты не обычный человек, ты был в костюме! 

– Окей, а у тебя была твоя страхолюдная рука, а у Кэпа – щит, который мой отец ему выковал и которым он очень легко пробил мой пресловутый костюм.

Баки промолчал, и Старк тоже сделал паузу, а потом продолжил:

– Ты – не он. Представь себе сосуд. В него можно налить яд, а можно вино. Так вот, глупо мстить вину за то, что сделал яд. Глупо, мелко, ну да это хрен с ним, главное – бессмысленно и безнадежно. А мстить сосуду – вообще идиотизм, он не в ответе за тех, кто в него что-то налил.

Баки тоже допил свой кофе.

– Так я, по-твоему, вино?

– Ну уж точно не вода, – грязновато ухмыльнулся Старк. – Определенно нечто забористое. 


	7. Chapter 7

Баки не оставляло какое-то гнетущее ощущение, холодок грядущего ужаса. Только вот какое лицо было у этого ужаса?

Вымораживал ли Баки изнутри страх, что они найдут Стива мертвым, несмотря на все их отчаянные надежды?

Выжигала ли ненависть к Тони Старку – человеку, из-за которого всё пошло наперекосяк? Не было бы той битвы, кто знает, где был бы Стив сейчас.

Ждал ли Баки каждую минуту снайперского выстрела из-за угла или, что еще хуже, слов кода? Жадных загребущих рук? Салфетки с хлороформом у носа?

Боялся ли, что ему снова откажет память?

Страшился ли возвращения Зимнего Солдата даже в отсутствие триггеров?

Конечно, всё это имелось в наличии – добро пожаловать в персональный адок Баки Барнса. И всё же непонятная тревога шла из другого источника. Баки не знал, что именно его тревожит, и это нервировало.

Старк, кажется, ничего такого не чувствовал – но ведь он и не был солдатом, шпионом и убийцей. Про Стива он всерьез, похоже, не позволял себе думать, строил декорации и воздушные замки, воспринимал их странную поездку как приключение, этакую забавную дорожную историю с обязательно счастливым концом.

Он, видимо, сейчас даже запретил себе думать о том, что испытывает к Баки. За его остротами, как за толстыми раскидистыми деревьями, леса было не видать.

Баки не очень понимал таких людей. Они ограждали себя частоколом из эксцентричных выходок, близким к безумным. За сотней масок не обнаруживалось лица, образы слоились и множились в глазах. Все шутки имели тройное дно. На любой укус Старк отвечал еще более ядовитым укусом. Он напоминал Баки яркую переливчатую змею: в руках не удержать, извивается и скользит, того и гляди отравит, на солнце сверкает огненно-золотой чешуей с дивными узорами; очень редкая, но ближе знакомиться не хочется. И в то же время – завораживает, глаз не отвести.

Конкретно этот Золотой Змей имел еще и дар обращать в золото всё, к чему прикасался. Уникальный, опасный, цветистый. Умный и злой.

Как Баки с ним вообще в одном автомобиле оказался, теперь и понять не мог. Как все змеи, Старк великолепно владел гипнозом.

– О чем думаешь? – проницательно спросил Змей, когда они уже снова неслись по автостраде, покинув заправку.

– О тебе, – не соврал Баки, но распространяться не стал.

Старк хмыкнул.

– Ничего приятного, как я предполагаю?

– Ничего, – подтвердил Баки. – Помесь Мидаса с Нарциссом.

– Оу, да мы знакомы с мифами Древней Греции?

– Читал как-то, – кивнул Баки. – Стиви давал еще в школе книжку.

– Что-то сдается мне, что всеми твоими жалкими культурными познаниями тебя обеспечил Роджерс.

– Можно и так сказать. После Бруклина мне как-то изучать мифы не довелось.

– Ты сам стал мифом, – усмехнулся Старк. – Вот в чем ирония судьбы. Ты – и твой ненаглядный Стив.

– Мои портреты пока не печатают на вкладышах от жвачек.

– О, так ты их видел? Может быть, даже покупал? Или хотел, но не успел, их ведь выпускали лимитированным тиражом? Хочешь ощутить мой неповторимый вкус? У тебя есть сейчас прекрасная, редкая возможность – ты находишься к его источнику очень близко.

– Иди ты.

– Не ожидал таких грязных мыслей от тебя, Мистер Эскимо. Жвачки с моим портретом – в бардачке.

– Ты серьезно?

– А то ж. Почему бы не воспользоваться продукцией, которую создают в твою честь? Кстати, жвачка вполне приятная. И долго не теряет сладости и свежести.

– У тебя неизлечимый комплекс полноценности.

– Знаешь, довольно давно я пришел к интереснейшему выводу, Барнс. Не страшно, когда ты один и тебя никто не любит. Страшно, когда тебя любят очень сильно. Ты пытаешься быть эгоистом, отстраниться, но у тебя не сильно-то выходит под взглядом огромных обожающих глаз. Ты делаешь шаг в сторону – и наносишь рану. Ты пытаешься повеселиться на свободе – и кто-то рыдает в три ручья. Ты хочешь побыть в одиночестве – а на тебя дуются. Ты заигрался с чем-то – и вот уже сердечные капли в ходу. Но всего хуже, когда кто-то так тебя любит, что всё готов тебе отдать. Так любит, что жить без тебя не может. Вот это петля. Пока ты где-то чему-то радуешься, этот человек обязательно страдает. 

– Это ты про Пеппер? – удивился Баки.

– Нет, не про нее. Я поэтому и выбрал ее, что она другая. Но до нее… их было много – таких.

– Трепло ты, Старк. Никогда ты не был по-настоящему один. Говоришь о том, о чем не знаешь ни черта.

– Ты прав, уж у кого-кого, а у тебя человечности поучиться можно.

– Ты со мной даже не знаком толком, Старк.

– Я достаточно хорошо изучил биографии Баки Барнса и Зимнего Солдата. Ты от них не избавишься, Барнс, как бы тебе ни хотелось. И влюбленный в Кэпа смазливый пацан, над которым ставили опыты врачи-убийцы, и зловещий наемник, которого море пролитой им крови по голову скрывает, – это всё ты, Барнс, ты.

– А кто-то час назад мне пел о сосуде, который наполняют другие…

– Да, но есть и вторая часть оперы: я никак не могу из памяти вытравить слов, что ты мне сказал, когда я собирался тебя прикончить. Ты сказал: «Я помню их всех». И ты был искренен, о, ты был правдив, как никогда. Сколько правды в тебе сейчас, я не знаю. Может быть, Он в тебе просто спит, причем не так уж и крепко, а, Барнс, как думаешь?.. Только коснись неловко невзначай, и всё, приплыли…

И тут Баки почувствовал. Смешно, но как раз в тот момент, когда еще не отзвучал голос Старка.

Ненавистный голос, оказывается.

В нем зашевелилась темнота, ожил холод, и он прекрасно знал, что это, откуда это, хоть сколько отрицай. Он бы сумел свернуть шею Старку и одной живой рукой, если было бы нужно. Может быть, уже настал тот момент? Может быть, пора было перестать бежать цирковой собачкой у ноги этого клоуна?

– Ты прав, – глухо ответил он и почувствовал, как напрягся бицепс на правой руке, словно пошел обратный отсчет. Он успеет перехватить управление, однозначно, его реакции никуда не делись. – Ничто не исчезает бесследно.

– А сейчас ты думаешь, как меня убить, – с убийственным холодом сказал Старк, и…

… и машину вдруг подбросило на дороге и швырнуло в сторону, к обочине, закрутило волчком, шины завизжали, вокруг замелькали каруселью весенняя зелень, яркое утреннее небо, и солнце захлестало по стеклам, сорвавшись с цепи.

Старк не орал, а наоборот, как-то жутковато замолк, и Баки навалился на него, помогая удержать руль, и после тошнотворного вращения автомобиль наконец-то остановился, замер, как испуганное животное.

Подушками безопасности, конечно, никто не озаботился.

– Мы кого-то, блядь, только что переехали, рассуждая о человечности?..

– Посмотрим, что это.

– Не что, а кто. В нас _врезались_ сбоку, а если кто-то врезался, значит, бежал.

– Возможно, олень. Они здесь водятся.

– Сам ты олень, Барнс, они водились здесь в сороковых, но их тысячу лет как нет...

Они синхронно открыли двери, вышли и обошли спорткар кругом. Никаких серьезных повреждений «Альфа-Ромео» не получил, если не считать того прискорбного факта, что зеркало со стороны водителя отлетело и теперь весело блестело на асфальте алмазной крошкой.

Но о зеркале тут же позабылось.

На дороге лежал человек в позе эмбриона, и как-то сразу и бесповоротно стало понятно, что он мертв.

Баки присел на корточки и осторожно заглянул ему в лицо, но лицо было закрыто скрещенными, да еще и сжатыми в кулаки руками. Человек был абсолютный лысый, голый по пояс, так что отчетливо выделялся на согнутой спине рельефный, драконистый хребет, и кожа у него отливала синевой, а местами вообще прозеленью. Баки никогда такого не видел.

– На Голлума похож… – подал голос Старк и присел рядом. – Что я несу. Он живой?

– Ты же видишь, что нет.

– Зачем это он выскочил из леса на скоростную трассу? Давай перевернем, вдруг еще дышит?

– Старк, я хорошо отличаю мертвецов от живых.

– Ну да, в этом вопросе я тебе доверюсь. И всё же давай посмотрим… Это же человек, и мы его сбили, хотя тебя такие мелочи, наверное, не волну…

– Ну-ка встань и отойди, не трогай его.

– Барнс, может, объяснишь, что происходит?

– Я говорю – не подходи к нему.

Баки перепрыгнул через ограждение автострады и спустился в перелесок, который начинался сразу за оградой, а через пару минут вернулся с длинной толстой сухой ветвью почти в человеческий рост.

– Да твою мать, что ты делаешь? Не мог по-человечески?!

Своей палкой Баки перевернул человека на спину и палкой же отвел его руки от лица.

Старк цветисто выругался.

– Что это за дерьмо?!

– Он выглядит, как больной, причем очень, очень заразной болезнью. Ты же не хочешь стать жертвой пандемии?

– А у нас уже пандемия? Как быстро развиваются события, жаль, я попкорна не захватил.

– Хрен его знает, ты посмотри на эти лопающиеся пузыри. Да он словно гнил в могиле уже недели две. 

– Сбежал из больницы? Кукушечка свистнула из-за болезни?

– Чего?..

– Умом, говорю, двинулся?

– Вероятно, иначе не выламывался бы из леса на дорогу. Заметь, никто за ним не гонится.

– Может быть, пока просто не догнали… – задумчиво предположил Старк.

– Нам надо убираться отсюда, и быстрее.

– На дороге все равно полно камер, Барнс.

– Конкретно здесь ни одной нет, я осмотрелся.

– Да ладно? А вдруг пропустил. Вдруг ты уже не такой глазастый.

– Не пропустил, – Баки потянул Старка за рукав куртки. Кожа на ощупь оказалась гладкой, как масло, и почему-то теплой. Старк был весь такой – горячий, казалось, даже воздух вокруг себя нагревал, а иногда и накалял до предела.  

Но Тони хотя и поддался усилию, взгляда отвести от лица жертвы не мог, и Баки понимал, почему. Оно больше походило на морду зверя или оскал вампира из кино. Глаза покрывала какая-то кровавая пленка, и явно не вследствие только что случившейся аварии, щеки ввалились, нос и лоб изъели язвы, так что просвечивала красная плоть. Но что еще страннее: у этого трупа имелись острые зубы, гораздо длиннее и страшнее обычных человеческих, так что клыки приподнимали и раздвигали синюшные губы, как это бывает у хищных животных.

– Да он зубастый, – осторожно заметил Старк, словно прочитав мысли Баки, и забавно моргнул. – Ты прав, надо сматываться.

Снова взвизгнули покрышки, и нежная зелень по бокам дороги слилась в одну сплошную полосу. По мере этого наземного полета становилось всё теплее – приближался Рим. Старк откинул верх машины, и теперь они с наслаждением вдыхали ароматный воздух, в котором витали запахи только-только зацветавших деревьев и весенней сырости – в самом Вечном городе, видимо, шли дожди.

Баки даже наслаждался бы поездкой, если бы не.

Впрочем, он все-таки поймал себя на нескольких минутах (целых минутах) бессознательной, бездумной радости, несмотря на Старка, Стива, Зимнего Солдата и странного зараженного, оставленного позади. Не так часто на его долю это выпадало – настолько расслабиться.

Может быть, он просто устал напрягаться. В конце концов, самое ужасное случилось – Зимний Солдат постучал снизу, из ада, похороненного в самых глубинах бессознательного.

О бессознательном Баки столько наслушался, лежа на тех медицинских столах, что мог бы лекции читать в университете. Уж об этом-то испытатели его разума трещали безо всякой оглядки.

Только вот ни хрена это не помогало.

– Тебе лучше высадить меня, – сказал он немного погодя.

– С чего бы вдруг? – поднял брови Старк и обернулся всем корпусом, наплевав на дорогу. Правда, сзади не наблюдалось ни одного автомобиля, зато навстречу всё чаще и чаще начали попадаться полицейские машины.

– Ты знаешь.

– О, ты о том, что Солдатик проснулся? Да я сам лез на рожон, ничего удивительного. Какая-то часть меня люто тебя ненавидит, и я убежден, эти чувства взаимны. Хоть в чем-то ты отвечаешь мне взаимностью, а то я уж и не надеялся.

– Старк.

– Да не боюсь я тебя, Барнс. Полностью Зимним ты все равно не станешь. А остаточная агрессия и социопатия, даже психопатия в твоем случае – это нормально. Что, ты всерьез думаешь, что я сейчас выпну тебя на обочину и улепетывать буду, аж резина загорится? Я Железный Чело…

БУМ! ХРЯСЬ! БУММ!!!

Страшный удар обрушился на багажник, так что передние колеса приподнялись, и спорткар опять повело, а потом сзади в стекло саданули кулаком, и еще, и еще. Кто-то словно бы стучал в невидимую дверь прямиком из царства мертвых.

– Да чтоб тебя! – заорал Старк, кинув взгляд в зеркало и пригнувшись, когда в них звездами брызнули осколки. Баки мельком успел увидеть его глаза в том же зеркале – совершенно ошеломленные – и повернулся, отстегивая ремень и выхватывая пистолет. Уже зная, откуда-то точно зная, что там, на багажнике, и начав стрелять еще в движении.

И он совершенно точно попал, здесь попал бы даже жирный школьник, в первый раз увидевший оружие; он прекрасно видел, как пули прошили тело и его обладатель характерно дернулся несколько раз, но – сюрприз, сюрприз! – его это не остановило.

Эта тварь уже была мертва. Она была мертва еще задолго до того, как выбежала на дорогу и вломилась в бок спорткару, понял Баки. Черт знает сколько времени назад она сдохла, но сейчас всё говорило о том, что она хочет сделать трупы и из незадачливых путешественников. 

– Как убить живого мертвеца? – проорал Баки Старку.

Стрелять было бесполезно.

– Чтооо? – машина вильнула, но продолжала мчаться по автобану.

– Я слышал, сейчас такие фильмы модны! – попытался перекричать свистящий ветер Баки.

– Я не фанат зом… Что? Ты серьезно? Барнс? Зомби?..

– Да, живые мертвецы, – подтвердил Баки, вынул нож из ботинка и полез назад.

В следующие несколько минут он сильно пожалел о том, что не послушал Старка и не позволил вернуть железную руку обратно. Одной живой рукой было действовать неловко, потому что тварь крутилась, визжала, клацала зубами и вовсе не походила на мертвяков в тех нескольких фильмах, что Баки видел: там существа всегда двигались ужасно заторможенно. А эта сволочь была бодрой и резвой. Но Баки сумел воткнуть нож ей в горло с силой, достаточной, чтобы он вышел с другой стороны шеи, и крикнул Старку:

– Тормози, надо отрезать голову.

Тут Старк вдарил по тормозам так, что Баки чуть не вылетел через ощерившееся острыми стеклянными зубьями окно к твари на багажник. Но удержался, а потом просто выбил остатки стекла и очень быстро отпилил голову мертвяку, даже не выходя из машины.

Крови было много, и она выглядела как-то странно: не красная, а почти черная, и пахла тоже странно, хотя и слабо: какими-то химикатами. Баки с большим тщанием вытер нож после операции. Голова скатилась на землю, как часть давно обветшалого огородного пугала.

– Барнс… – прохрипел Старк.

Он стоял, привалившись к боку спорткара и, похоже, слегка задыхался.

– Вроде бы их иначе не убить, хотя пока не знаю, – объяснил Баки.

– Вот тут однозначно есть камеры, ты хоть представляешь, что будет с миром через несколько часов? Да тебя точно под трибунал сразу, и хоть сам президент США заступись, не поможет…

– А Железный Человек мне не помешал, – с каким-то неожиданным для себя удовольствием проговорил Баки.

– Точно. С другой стороны, видно, что это была самооборона. Пока ты не... пока не... Извини, оставлю тебя на минуточку. Пойду вон в тот цветущий лесок, поблюю… Что-то утро внезапно перестало быть томным. Не скучай тут без меня.  
  
Баки кивнул, присел на багажник, вынул пачку сигарет из кармана и закурил.  
  
Вокруг остро пахло весной.


	8. Chapter 8

Труп Старк технично загрузил в герметичную коробку, которую вытащил из багажника. Краем глаза Баки успел заметить там же красный блестящий чемоданчик с золотистой окантовкой по краям.

– Не думал же ты, что я оставлю костюм дома, – проворчал Старк, перехватив его взгляд.

– А эта тварь нам зачем?

– Хочу знать, что это было. Отдам ученым, пусть изучают. Может быть, уже бессмертие изобрели в глубинах старушки-Европы, а мы сидим в прогрессивной Америке и знать не знаем.

– Такого бессмертия врагу не пожелаешь…

– Да, выглядит еще хуже твоей криокамеры, – согласился Старк. – Хотя не думал, что хоть что-то на этом свете может выглядеть хуже. Черт, как же всё не вовремя. Сейчас трудно будет остаться незамеченными.

– Мы и так не особо скрывались на этом желтом драндулете.

– Эй, ты же сам сказал, что я сойду за итальянского аристократа!

– Я сказал – миллионера средней руки. Про аристократизм речи не шло.

Когда они вновь понеслись по автобану, Старк воткнул в держатель на приборной панели свой пижонский смартфон и включил трансляцию с одного из главных новостных порталов Италии. Радио он тоже периодически переключал с канала на канал.

Баки смотрел на дорогу, ожидая с минуты на минуту появления полиции, причем в самом широком составе, но его ожидания не оправдались.

– Хм, – сказал Тони через полтора часа. – А в новостях ничего. Никто не трубит о нашей битве с чудовищем на трассе. Хотя, всеми богами могу поклясться, на этом участке всё было просто нашпиговано камерами. Что читаешь, Терминатор?

Баки молча показал.

Статья на сайте журнала «Эсквайр» называлась «Останки наши быстры» – в ней военные эксперты рассказывали, как стоит вести себя во время зомби-апокалипсиса. Баки сомневался, что кто-то применял эти советы на практике, но всё же лучше поинтересоваться мнением опытных спецназовцев, чем смотреть современные комедии про медлительных и ничего не соображающих мертвяков. Эта тварь медлительностью не отличалась и вполне неплохо соображала. Ну, в рамках своих потребностей, конечно.

Да Баки вообще не был уверен, что можно считать ее классическим зомби, но ведь что-то общее имелось.

–  Барнс, это же юмористическая заметка. Редакция животики надорвала, пока клепала этот материал.

– Дуракам всегда смешно, пока жареным не запахнет, – пожал плечами Баки.

– Ну и что ты там нашел ценного? Читай уж вслух тогда, не обделяй меня столь полезной информацией. О, да я уже вижу: «Ни в коем случае не пейте алкоголь на посошок. Нельзя позволить себе расфокусироваться». Спасибо тебе, кто ты там: Дан Хаскелл? Как бы я жил без твоих советов. Читай, что там следующее.

– Билл Уайт: «При побеге из города держитесь широких улиц, на маленьких недостаточно места для маневра. Не надо бежать по центру улицы, распевая Oh, happy day, - бегите по краю, прячась за машинами, заборами, кустами».

– Там в самом деле так написано? Впрочем, у тебя чувства юмора не хватило бы это придумать.

– Ты прав, пользы ноль. Вроде бы военные, а рассказывают какую-то хрень. В 2016-ом вообще есть профессионалы хоть в чем-то? Обувь разваливается на глазах, в продуктах – соя и крахмал, вода на вкус как моча, алкоголь не алкоголь, сигареты не сигареты…

– Барнс, ты ноешь, как пенсионер. Я понимаю, что тебе уже девяносто с лишним, но в сочетании с твоей еще весьма милой мордашкой это вводит меня в жесткий когнитивный диссонанс. А еще меня напрягает тишина в новостях.

– По-моему, тебя должна напрягать обратная ситуация, – заметил Барнс.

– Ну, я думаю, ты знаком с понятием «теория заговора»? Впрочем, о чем это я, ведь ты был обязательным звеном не меньше десятка крупных политических заговоров. Признайся, Барнс, Кеннеди на твоем счету значится?

– Нет, Кеннеди я не убивал.

– От сердца отлегло, – кивнул Старк. – С другой стороны, ответь ты «да», меня перестал бы мучить этот вопрос. Тишина меня беспокоит по одной простой причине: если власти не устроили по этому поводу бучу, значит, им есть что скрывать. И если они готовы поступиться информацией о беспределе, который устроили опальный Железный Человек и еще более опальный и разыскиваемый спецслужбами всего мира Зимний Солдат…  значит, скрывают что-то очень серьезное. Например, массовое рождение зомби. По-видимому, где-то дело совсем дрянь… какая-то техногенная авария… или еще хуже: очередные опыты военных… Снова, вероятно, пытались изобрести суперсолдат…

Тут Баки как по голове стукнуло. На мгновение он вместо нежно зеленеющих лесов и розоватых холмов по сторонам дороги увидел сплошную завесу падающего снега, а потом жуткие металлические столы с кожаными ремнями и корчащихся в мучительном припадке людей, которые уже ничем не походили на людей.

– Старк… а что, если это сыворотка? Что, если Стив нашел именно это: базу, где ставят новые опыты на основе очередного варианта сыворотки?

– Я думаю, надо послать теплую смс-ку Фьюри. Есть о чем поболтать, когда встретимся в Риме. Он не может быть не в курсе событий. У него ведь глаз-алмаз.

– Но сначала, – прервал его Баки, – мы едем в офис МПА. Люди сегодня плевать хотели на то, что их персональные данные повсюду в открытом доступе. И я, кажется, знаю, с кем мог говорить Стив.

***

Рим встретил их сырой и промозглой погодой, и старая куртка Баки очень пригодилась. На улицах было скользко, сверху моросил мелкий неприятный дождик.

– Если еще раз услышу байки о божественной итальянской весне, плюну рассказчику в рожу, – пробурчал Старк, когда они оставили авто на одной из узких крутых центральных улочек и из соображений конспирации решили пройти два квартала до нужного здания пешком. – О нет, погоди, ты это видишь? Мы что, попали на карнавал? Будь я проклят! На знаменитый римский февральский карнавал!

– И чем он знаменит? – скептически спросил Баки.

– Да он не уступает по размаху венецианскому! Это старинная традиция – парады, шествия от Пьяцца дель Пополо, комедия дель арте повсюду… Кажется, это действо лет пять назад здесь возродили… Хотят как раз Венеции конкуренцию составить, туристов сюда вне сезона привлекать…

– И очень удобно для массового заражения. Если эти твари способны заражать.

Старк аж содрогнулся.

– Знаешь, маски меня всегда немного пугали. Они все выглядят как смерть. Этакая смерть с кружевами, бахромой и бубенчиками. Яркая, смешливая и очень страшная. Приходит она к тебе, когда ты, допустим, подавился зубным эликсиром. Ты хрипишь ей: «Какая-то ты нелепая», а она смеется вежливо твоей прощальной шутке…

– Юмор висельника, так это называли раньше, Старк.

Навстречу им действительно, под бой барабанов и пиликанье длинных дудок, двигалось шествие, разодетое в бархатные камзолы, пышные юбки, пестрые пальто, искусственные драгоценности и маски, маски, маски… Баки никогда ничего подобного не видел: маски были и золотые, с причудливым рисунком, и будто собранные из лоскутков разноцветного шелка, и кружевные, и белые, раскрашенные цветами и ветвями, и с клювами и носами, маски матовые, глянцевые и сверкающие.. Всё это слепящее глаза сборище пело, хохотало, кривлялось и дразнилось, так что Баки почувствовал себя перенесенным в какую-то другую реальность. На миг он подумал, что не знает, кто эти ряженые – люди или, может быть, уже твари.

– Vieni da noi, bello! – с веселым кокетливым призывом крикнула им изящная блондинка из-под серебряной маски с синими перьями, а мужчина рядом (в маске Чумного доктора) склонился в низком поклоне, подметая мокрые плиты тротуара длинной кружевной манжетой.

Старк любезно оскалился в ответ, даже рукой помахал.

А Баки вдруг посетило предчувствие. Очень плохое предчувствие. Туманное, но мрачное. Прав был Старк: что-то порочное виделось в этом ярком шествии в блистающих масках посреди серого дождя. Точно кто-то что-то скрывал на самом виду. Точно кто-то решил похоронить одно мертвое дерево в целом лесу мертвых деревьев. Пир во время чумы.

– Знаешь, почему я полюбил Стива, – тихо сказал Старк, с застывшей улыбкой провожая взглядом карнавальное веселье. – Мне приходилось жить в мире масок и самому носить маску. Вот это всё – плейбой, филантроп, миллиардер, гений... Я всегда гордился, что я такой свободный, вне всяких рамок, могу кого угодно нахер послать, наплевав на последствия, но на самом деле это тоже вскоре стало определенной ролью. Есть такое понятие – «клетка ожиданий»: люди однажды убеждают себя, что знают твои реакции наперед, и после этого ты хоть голову себе разбей, их уже не разубедишь – они построили себе твой образ, и он застыл, как гипсовая личина… А Стив… о, он строил каждому самую тесную клетку из ожиданий. Но эти ожидания были не от роли, которую каждый из нас играет. Они были от человека, каким он должен быть, по совести. Роджерсу плевать было на образы, он хотел, чтобы каждый поступал правильно. По-человечески. В бесконечном вареве ролей на это можно было ориентироваться. Он как бы спрашивал тебя каждый раз: «Ну хорошо, так поступил бы твой экранный герой, а сам-то ты, ты что бы сделал? Разве сделал бы плохо, разве не поступил бы хорошо, ведь поступил бы?» Такой наивный Капитан, такой сияющий. И сам не заметил, как его тоже поместили в клетку из ожиданий: Кэп всегда поступает из соображений общественной морали, личных желаний и интересов у него нет, личное и общее в его случае – одно и то же. Все поверили, что у него никогда не расходятся эти понятия: «я хочу» и «я должен». Для всех он стал тем, кто искренне любит то, что обязан делать. Тем, для кого исполнение долга в удовольствие. Ведь именно так поступают герои? Я думаю, он устал. Я думаю, он завидовал в чем-то тебе. В тебе много темноты и хаоса, Барнс. Он бы так не смог.

– Ему и не надо. Никогда не будет надо.

– А если к нему применили тот же гипноз, что и к тебе? Что, если мы найдем второго терминатора?

– Нет, – помотал головой Баки. – Только не Стив. Он справится.

– Стив сделан не из вибраниума. Это мы всегда так думали. Но он лишь человек. И я теперь, после твоих рассказов о докторах Зло, очень боюсь за него. Посмотри-ка, а мы пришли. Неслабо устроились мозгоправы, ты глянь, это же старинный дворец! Кто нам там нужен?

– Пьер Корбюзье, – отозвался Баки. – Он работал вместе с Вельдом и теперь занимает должность одного из вице-президентов Ассоциации. А еще, по слухам, в 90-е годы он проводил очень нехорошие опыты над пациентами одной психиатрической больницы. В одном очень нехорошем месте. Ты когда-нибудь слышал об острове Повелья?


	9. Chapter 9

Римский офис Международной психоаналитической ассоциации не страдал скромностью не только снаружи, но и внутри. Чуть ли не с порога Тони и Барнса встретили кожаные диваны, в которых можно было утонуть, крошечные чайные и журнальные столики из дорогого дерева, странные картины, которые скорее всего были оригиналами молодых многообещающих художников (весь этот постмодерн такой прибабахнутый). Прибавьте к этому креативные люстры и светильники на стенах, мягкое ковровое покрытие, легкий джаз, лившийся из динамиков, запах кофе, свежих цветов и слегка – полироли. В общем, психоаналитики знали толк в комфорте и моде.

\- Везде хипстота, – вздохнул Тони. – Но что же всё так ванильно? Я уже успел напридумывать себе разных страшилок. А кстати, что мы скажем твоему Корбюзье? Что неизвестная двоюродная тетка из Штатов оставила ему наследство?  
  
– Что-нибудь, – пожал плечами Барнс.  
  
– Что-нибудь? – поразился Тони. – Ты считаешь, вот так это работает?  
  
– А ты как считаешь? – в упор спросил Барнс, и Тони только было открыл рот, как Барнс уже улыбнулся девушке-администратору, стоявшей за стойкой рецепции. Ни девушка, ни стойка ничем не отличались от своих сородичей в каком-нибудь «Ритце».  
  
А Барнс умел улыбаться, оказывается. То есть не просто улыбаться, Тони и раньше видел отблеск улыбки на его лице (хотя эти случаи можно было по пальцам одной руки пересчитать), а вот прямо _улыбаться_ , включив флирт: широко и плотоядно, будто хотел сожрать собеседника с потрохами или сделать с ним очень, очень грязные вещи.  
  
К удивлению Тони, никаких препятствий на пути к Корбюзье они не встретили. Никто не прибежал с шокерами или автоматами Калашникова, никто не заламывал руки, не напяливал через головы смирительные рубашки.  
  
Интересно, а если случится что-то подобное, Зимний Солдат по умолчанию проснется в Барнсе?  
  
По тому моменту в машине, о котором Тони не хотел говорить, но не мог не думать, выходило, что Барнс не очень-то и контролирует свою темную сторону. Впрочем, это уж точно не стало сюрпризом, Тони что-то такое и подозревал.  
  
Между тем Барнс не нашел ничего кошмарнее, чем смешать правду с самым топорным враньем, которое Тони Старк только слышал в своей жизни. Он сказал, что в 60-е его отец был пациентом доктора Вельда, а теперь, похоже, у Барнса проявляются те же неприятные симптомы, что у отца, – ну вы понимаете, синьорина. Далее он поведал, что долгие поиски самого Вельда привели его сначала на тихое осененное кипарисами кладбище, а потом, через череду пыльных библиотек, вывели на след доктора Корбюзье, который в свое время работал вместе с Вельдом и вообще считался его близким другом и самым способным учеником.  
  
В доказательство Барнс, как фокусник, помахал газетной вырезкой, в мгновение ока появившейся между длинных ловких пальцев, – Тони успел только моргнуть.  
  
Это была фотография примерно двадцатилетней давности, где Вельд и Корбюзье обнимались на какой-то рыбалке. Корбюзье выглядел совсем молодым, этакий очаровательный кудрявый блондин, а дородный пожилой Вельд смотрел волком. В руках Корбюзье держал впечатляющих размеров рыбину, вероятно, форель.  
  
В общем, Тони разглядывал старую фотографию в газете с не меньшим интересом, чем миленькая администратор.  
  
Барнс продолжал улыбаться так, что Тони казалось: скоро физиономия у него треснет пополам и развалится на кусочки, как одна из венецианских крашеных масок. Глаза вот только у Барнса не улыбались. Они были холодные-холодные. И будь девушка чуть умнее, она бы это заметила. Но Барнс был слишком симпатичным парнем, да еще и покалеченным (хотя и не слишком), а на некоторых женщин это сильно действует.  
  
– Просто сериал «Династия» какой-то, – прошептал Тони, когда девушка любезно согласилась проводить их до кабинета доктора Корбюзье. Конечно, здесь были огромные уютные кабинеты, никто и не слыхивал о таком понятии, как open-space.

Впрочем, Тони сам терпеть не мог гигантские аквариумы с пластиковыми перегородками.  
  
Кабинет Карбюзье интерьерами больше напоминал Ватикан, чем обиталище ученого и врача. Здесь было столько драгоценных и роскошных вещей, что глаза разбегались. Вот, например, явно старинный хьюмидор розового дерева, инкрустированный перламутром, небрежно брошенный на столе среди бумаг и толстых книг. Кресла с обивкой из мягчайшей белой кожи, статуэтки из диковинных минералов, тяжелые портьеры, старинные канделябры на одном из столов (вы только вдумайтесь – канделябры) и как апогей – фреска на круглом стеклянном потолке, копировавшая часть фрески Микеланджело – «Сотворение Адама» – на плафоне Сикстинской капеллы. Да так виртуозно копировавшая, что Тони поневоле засмотрелся. В самой Сикстинской капелле ему побывать не довелось.  
  
– Прекрасно, не правда ли? – раздался за спиной мягкий, обволакивающий голос. – Впрочем, я бы все же посоветовал сходить в Капеллу и взглянуть на оригинал. Все-таки 1511 год, дыхание старины, рука самого Микеланджело, который почти ослеп, расписывая церковь в течение четырех лет. У него болели все кости, пока он стоял, а то и лежал на своих знаменитых летящих лесах, мокрая известь и краска капали ему на лицо, но работа так захватила его, что он уже не допускал к ней никаких помощников… Однако здесь это изображение не поэтому. А знаете, почему?  
  
Пьер Корбюзье неслышно подошел совсем близко и встал между Тони и Барнсом: стройный, непринужденный и почти такой же молодой, показалось сбоку Тони, как на той старой фотографии. На нем были черная рубашка и черный приталенный костюм, так что выглядел он в точности как католический священник, только без колоратки.  
  
– Дело в том, что эта картина, как и многие картины живописцев Ренессанса, скрывает тайну. Весьма нерелигиозную, скорее научную. Все мы знаем сюжет. Вот человеческое, мужское тело, молодое и здоровое, но еще не одухотворенное. Перед нами, по сути, только слепок человека. Вот летящий в сонме ангелов Творец Саваоф протягивает свою руку к левой руке Адама. Когда их пальцы соприкоснутся, тело Адама оживет, обретет душу. Хотя есть те, кто говорит, что их руки никогда не соприкоснутся, поскольку невозможно соединить божественное и человеческое, а рука Бога только дает энергический импульс, побуждающий Адама пробудиться к жизни… В 90-м году фреска получила новое толкование. Фрэнк Мешберг из Индианы обнаружил и опубликовал в журнале Американской медицинской ассоциации, что на фреске в изображении Бога зашифровано анатомически точное строение человеческого мозга. Видите ли, границы в картине соотносятся с основными бороздами во внутренней и внешней поверхности мозга, его стволе, лобной доле, базилярной артерии, гипофизе и зрительном перекрестке. А сам Господь, окруженный ангелами, в принципе выглядит как огромный мозг. Что это значит? Вы сами можете ответить на этот вопрос. Только сознание оживляет нас и делает людьми. И именно наш мозг является нашим Богом, он – нечто совершенно отличное от нашей личности. И если совместить несколько точек зрения в одну, а я так и сделал, то получается, что божественное и человеческое, то есть мозг и личность, соединить нельзя никогда. Они могут только вплотную приблизиться друг к другу, но никогда не станут единым целым. Мы думаем, что это мы, только мы в доме хозяева, но на самом деле мозг – загадочная вещь, которую мы лишь из гордыни и по какому-то странному недоразумению называем «нашей». А кто чей – это еще вопрос. Вы же в курсе, например, что мозг принимает решение за тридцать секунд до того, как человек это решение осознает?  
  
– Я читал работы современных русских нейролингвистов, – сказал Тони.  
  
Пьер Корбюзье расплылся в улыбке. Его обаяние просто сбивало с ног.  
  
– Приятно иметь дело с подготовленной аудиторией.  
  
Он протянул вперед изящную ладонь, приглашая садиться.  
  
Тони выгнул бровь, но вальяжно уселся на белый кожаный диван. Барнс неслышно сел рядом.  
  
– Как сказала мне Мария, – продолжил Корбюзье, обращаясь к Барнсу, – вы пришли потому, что ваш отец был пациентом доктора Вельда, а я так сентиментален, что всё, что было когда-то близко ему, теперь близко и мне. 

Тони пожалел, что не надел темные очки – в такой дождь они ему оказались без надобности, но когда это он морочил себе голову надобностью? Зато сейчас они ему бы очень пригодилось закрыться от слишком проницательных глаз доктора.  
  
Пьер Корбюзье вообще был невероятно красив и очень молодо выглядел для своих около-пятидесяти, как посчитал в уме Тони, лет. В темно-русых волнистых волосах совсем мало седины, ресницы и кожа как у юноши, строен как Кипарис, и еще эта ослепляющая, жаркая короткая улыбка. Но за ней сквозила морозная темнота.  
  
Барнс, казалось, ничего не замечал, он вообще молчал и даже двигался очень скупо.  
  
– Но вот что удивительно, – чуть медленнее произнес Корбюзье. – Я не припомню среди пациентов Вельда вашего отца, а уж я точно знал абсолютно всех его пациентов. Так, может, вы уже озвучите мне точные причины вашего визита… мистер Барнс… и мистер Старк, я полагаю? Вы же не думали, что останетесь где-либо незамеченными, когда вас много месяцев показывали по всему миру в каждом утюге? Впрочем, мне эти причины уже известны. Но мой ответ – нет. Нет, я не знаю, как обратить вспять тот глубокий гипноз, в который вас погружали, превращая в Зимнего Солдата. Я не волшебник, мистер Барнс, и могу изложить вам только теорию.  
  
– Рассказывайте, – глухо, словно бы ничего не произошло, потребовал Барнс. Так глухо, что Тони покосился на него: это точно Барнс или нет?   
  
Доктор хмыкнул, откинулся на спинку кресла и неторопливо взял с круглого столика пачку сигарет, выщелкнул одну, зажал ее во рту, клацнул зажигалкой, медленно и сладко затянулся. Всё это у него выходило непередаваемо изящно, эстетично, да что там – порнографично. Сексапил витал плотной густой аурой вокруг этого холодного человека в черном. Старку еще не доводилось видеть такого сочетания.  
  
– Вельд подробно рассказывал мне о самой большой гордости - в области психиатрии и неврологии - своего учителя Жака Лакана и его близкого друга, доктора Золы. Это был крайне успешный, совершенно уникальный совместный эксперимент двух великих ученых – проект под кодовым именем Зимний Солдат. Понимаю, мистер Барнс, вам тяжело слышать, но ваша история – еще и история науки, а также история моей юности, я всем этим в свое время жутко интересовался.  
  
– «Жутко интересовался» – подходящее словосочетание, доктор, – заметил Тони.   
  
– Ну да, не спорю, – опять улыбнулся Корбюзье. – Видите ли, вам, наверное, кажется, что здесь сокрыты какие-то таинственные технологии, секреты, что-то вроде наследия Монсегюра. Но нет, я вас разочарую. Каждое программное слово гипноза отрабатывалось отдельно и особым образом – сочетаясь с разными видами пыток, буквально непереносимыми. На каждое слово – свой вид пытки, причем таким образом, чтобы слово и пытку связывал определенный ассоциативный ряд. Говоря просто, когда отрабатывали на вас слово «печь» – вас жгли. Более сложные слова – более сложные пытки. Лабиринт для мозга. В итоге каждое слово по отдельности, а тем более все слова в цепочке вызывали такую бурю ужаса и протеста в мозгу, что воля отключалась. Это естественно, потому что изначально прекратить пытку можно было только полным повиновением. С другой стороны, отключение всякой телесной, а также эмоциональной реакции, полная адаптация к боли, как у вас, – всё это тоже, в какой-то мере, означало освобождение от пытки, даже если она продолжалась. Организм и мозг сами себя зомбировали, как только произносились слова кода, чтобы только прекратить мучения. Так и получился Зимний Солдат – существо, не ощущающее боли, не чувствительное к холоду, сырости, дискомфорту и почти полностью лишенное эмоций. Именно ваш мозг решил, что спасением для вас будет модус Зимнего Солдата. Не ваша личность, а ваш мозг. Нет никаких волшебных тайн, которые бы вернули его в изначальное состояние, мне очень жаль, мистер Барнс. Мозгу просто нужен долгий период восстановления - в вашем случае оно может занять несколько десятков лет, но при составе вашей крови это же не очень серьезная проблема, не так ли? Вопрос в том, кто победит - мозг или личность. Это всегда захватывающее соревнование. Вот почему на потолке у меня – «Сотворение Адама». Однако я не провожу опытов на людях, и мне неинтересно создавать подобных Зимнему Солдату. Я далек от всякой войны.  
  
– Даже несмотря на то, что активно занимаетесь когнитивными исследованиями и нейролингвистикой? – невинно спросил Тони. – Дипломы на стенах лестно говорят о вас. Неужели нет научного интереса?  
  
– Ах, это, – скромно махнул рукой Корбюзье. – Ну да, да, поймали, что уж там. Я и доктор филологических наук, и доктор биологических наук. Вообще, работаю в междисциплинарной области когнитивной науки – на пересечении лингвистики, психологии, искусственного интеллекта и нейронаук. Но поверьте, не каждый врач – доктор Зло. Не надо делать из меня Менгеля.  
  
– Моему другу вы рассказали то же самое? – спросил Барнс.  
  
Лицо у него в этот момент стало страшным, и Старк впилился между Сциллой и Харибдой, разыгрывая клоунаду.  
  
– Да, к вам не приходил рослый русый парень, плечи со шкаф, а лицо с таким волевым подбородком, что хоть на плакатах печатай?  
  
– Вы имеете в виду Капитана Америку, мистер Старк? Мы хоть и живем в своем научном мире, но всё же не ушли в него по макушку. Нет, не приходил. Вообще, я был убежден, что он где-то героически погиб, ведь о нем давно уже ничего не слышно. Разве нет? В таком случае я рад. Герои должны оставаться живым примером для нас, грешных.  
  
Тут Тони быстро поднялся из прохладных кожаных объятий дивана и незаметно приподнял за локоть Барнса.  
  
– Спасибо, доктор, вы фантастически обогатили нас новой информацией. Пожалуй, нарисую такую же фреску на потолке своей мастерской, только вот в моей интерпретации руки Господа и Адама встретятся. Видите ли, с моей точки зрения, божественное и человеческое или, как вам угодно, мозг и личность иногда соединяются в одно целое. Я - тому яркий пример.  
  
Пьер Корбюзье оскалился так, что стали видны зубы мудрости – тоже абсолютно белые и безупречные.  
  
Когда они уже садились в кабриолет, пройдя несколько мощеных булыжником переулков быстро и в полном молчании, Барнс сказал:

– Он врет.  
  
– Само собой, – согласился Тони. – Он вообще врет как дышит, но только вот нам – насчет чего?  
  
– К нему приходил Стив, и его по-прежнему интересуют опыты над людьми. И самое главное, он уже их проводил. По крайней мере, в 90-х годах сыворотка была у него совершенно точно, вряд ли она пригождалась ему на сеансах психоанализа.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
– Я лично в 91-ом доставил ее на Лидо и передал местной "Гидре", которая в то время плотно работала с итальянскими специалистами по мозгу. Это была третья часть той самой партии, которую я забрал у Говарда Старка.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Баки знал, что не надо этого говорить. Но не мог не сказать.

Ветер и дождь усилились, срывая с деревьев молодые листья, погнали их по по булыжникам, блестящим от воды, как леденцы. Сильнее запахло вишневым цветом, который еще прятался в бутонах, но уже готовился увидеть белый свет. Около здания напротив, приземистого и очень старого, огненной пирамидой пылал куст мимозы. Аромат ее тянулся через улицу, как мост через реку.

Почему всё так остро, подумал Баки. Зачем.

Они стояли друг против друга, и дождь тек по их лицам, как слезы: никто даже не пытался от него защититься.

– Интересно работает твоя память, – наконец сказал Старк, смаргивая воду. – Я, конечно, знал, что ты убил моих родителей, чтобы наделали таких же дуболомов, как ты, но - врачи-садисты, которые издевались над умалишенными?

Старк был зол. Он был так зол, что его била крупная дрожь, и он не мог с ней совладать.

– Я помню всё вспышками. Я лишь передал кейс с пакетами человеку из «Гидры», и это было там. Совсем рядом с треклятым островом. 

– И позже, как ты говорил, на Повелье работал Корбюзье.

– Я знаю это из старых газет. Об этом писал только один журналист, зато он лично ездил на Повелью и провел настоящее расследование.

– Так, может, поговорить с ним?

– Невозможно. Его ликвидировали.

– Кто?

Баки молчал, и это молчание походило на ржавую бритву, которая вечность проворачивалась в перерезаемом горле, со скрипом и соскальзывая.

Старк очень медленно к нему развернулся и так же медленно засунул руки в карманы.

– _Кто_ , Барнс?

– Человек на мотоцикле. Он исчез без следа, никто не смог его найти.

– Блядь. Барнс, да ты в своем роде как Русалочка: куда ни ступишь, за тобой везде кровь стелется.

Баки сжал челюсти и глубже натянул кепку. Дождь почти перестал, но ветер ощутимо холодил кожу.

– Хочешь проследить за Корбюзье?

Баки покачал головой.

– Нет, на Корбюзье надо натравить Фьюри. Ты же наверняка держишь с ним контакт. А у нас нет времени. Потому что мертвое дерево легче всего спрятать в мертвом лесу.

– Что?

– Сейчас считается, что на Повелье больше ничего нет. Только дурная слава – чума, психи, пытки, суициды… Туристам туда добраться непросто, да и мало кто хочет. Я думаю, он там.

– Он? – спросил Старк, будто бы не понимая, хотя всё он понимал, не дурак.

– Стив, – подтвердил Баки.

– Ты опираешься только на газетные вырезки и воспоминания подавленной личности, да еще на легенды о каком-то чумном острове, и ты так уверен?

– Ты не знаешь. Для тебя всё это невидимое и причудливое прошлое, сплошные легенды. А я всё видел. Мне знакомы методы… психотерапии. Лакан работал с Золой и много рассказывал Вельду, а Вельд много рассказывал Корбюзье.

– Думаешь, Стив тоже всё это узнал?

– Не в этом дело, – Баки не сразу вытолкнул слова из себя. – Я думаю, они обрадовались, найдя человека, в котором… в котором есть сыворотка. Возможно, у них иссякли запасы. А возможно, эксперименты стали удаваться хуже. Как с Халком, например… В общем, я… Думаю, да. Он там.

Старк некоторое время стоял и расширенными, абсолютно черными глазами смотрел на него, а потом повернулся и быстро пошел вверх по улице, накинув на мокрую голову капюшон худи.

Только сейчас Баки заметил, какой он на самом деле невысокий, Тони Старк.

И только сейчас Баки осознал, что без Старка ему будет хуже. Намного хуже.

Правда, он не знал, почему.

***  
Через час погода сменилась резко, как по заказу. Выглянуло солнце, от земли и асфальта начал куриться пар, звуки стали громче и мягче одновременно. Возле лавок, кофеен и просто жилых домов снова начали выставлять на улицу цветущие цикламены, убранные было от холодного дождя, – белые, алые и лиловые.

Баки глубоко дышал. Итальянский воздух казался ему знакомым, напоминал юность, войну – ту, первую, и безнадежную влюбленность, которая казалась тогда мучительной. Не всегда, но временами.

Он тогда ещё ничего не знал о по-настоящему мучительном. А сейчас, наверное, всё отдал бы, чтобы вернуться в сороковые и увидеть Роджерса молодым, по-настоящему молодым, а не условно-сывороточно.

Хотя и раньше мелькало в Роджерсе порой что-то такое печальное, умудренное… будто он прожил уже жизней восемь, не меньше. Вдруг какая-то усталость, какая-то жутковатая взрослость в нем прорывалась даже в десять лет, словно он, вздыхая, мысленно говорил: «Честное слово, вы как первый раз живете». Баки тогда этого не понимал. Стив слишком многого натерпелся уже в детстве – со своими непрерывными болезнями, драками, насмешками ровесников, нищетой, смертью родителей. Понятно, что ему день шел за месяц, даже когда он не был почти бессмертным.

Как Стив ощущал жизнь после сыворотки, Баки не знал, только подозревал, что совершенно иначе, чем он сам.

Они пообедали со Старком в маленьком кафе возле памятника Витторио Эммануэле. Кусок в горло никому не лез, Старк пялился в смартфон, Баки смотрел в окно.

– Ужасненькое место эта Повелья, – наконец произнес Старк. – Даже на фото. Я Фьюри переслал информацию о нашем добром докторе. Так что нас ничего больше тут не держит.

– Я рад, что ты, наконец, это понял. Что времени у нас нет.

– У него нет времени больше, – тускло сказал Тони.

– Он будет бороться. Он всегда боролся, даже когда надежды уже не оставалось.

– Да неужели? – поднял брови Старк. – Сукин ты сын, Барнс, разуй глаза – всегда, всегда, когда дело касается тебя, Роджерсу отказывают инстинкт самосохранения. Думаешь, почему он самолет во льды пустил? Пегги для него была такой удобной. Такая красивая и героическая, невинная и романтическая любовь. Идеальная. Говорил с ней, когда падал в Арктику, а думал не о ней. Падая в Потомак, он тоже не слишком-то боролся, тебе не кажется? Конечно, сейчас немного другой случай, ты жив – это раз, а два – теперь тебя не надо защищать именно такой ценой – самоубийства. Напротив, Кэпу надо оставаться живым, чтобы он мог всего себя посвятить поискам того пылесоса, что прочистит тебе мозги. Только это и дает нам какую-то надежду.

– Я у тебя всегда виноват, Старк. Удобно. Я несу смерть и разрушения, а ты – просветление и добро. Всегда можно сравнить себя со мной и выйти героем.

– Я ни от кого не требую жертв.

– Правда? Это что же, не жертвы ты требовал от Стива, когда предлагал выбор между нами? Когда хотел меня прикончить без всякой попытки разобраться? Ты ему предлагал душевное спокойствие в тот момент? Прежде чем кидать камни в чужой огород, Старк, поищи-ка лучше бревно в своем глазу.

– Это что, цитата из газеты для строителей?

– Если мы убьем друг друга, будет ли лучше?

– А вдруг да? Вдруг да, Барнс? Не думал об этом?

– То есть ты предлагаешь Стиву выбрать, какой из мертвецов ему был дороже? Раз уж с живыми людьми не вышло?

Старк рывком схватил со стола бумажный стакан с кофе и так же, рывком, вышел из кофейни на улицу. Стоял рядом с горшком цикламенов и прихлебывал из стаканчика, словно подышать вышел свежим солнечным днем.

Но даже когда Тони уходил, его взгляды, обидные слова и усмешки оставались в воздухе еще долго, как улыбка Чеширского кота, как цветные вспышки в глазах после того, как посмотришь прямо на солнце.

Баки допил свой кофе в одиночестве и тоже поднялся, бросив на стол пару купюр. Иногда он думал, что современные люди не взрослеют в принципе.

Однако Старк не просто гордо созерцал улицу напротив, а тихо трепался в улитку-наушник с Фьюри. Судя по всему, Корбюзье уже пасли, но пока он ни в каких подозрительных маршрутах замечен не был.

– Он же не дурак, – заметил Баки. – Наверняка подумал, что за ним будут следить. Вряд ли сейчас выедет из Рима.

– Тут ты прав, Терминатор. Вряд ли он сейчас ломанется на остров. Я думаю о другом: не следит ли кто за нами от доктора?

– Пока я не видел хвоста.

– Если ты не видел, это не значит, что его нет.

 

Баки посмотрел на него, выбросил в урну сигарету, которую успел докурить до фильтра, и зашагал вперед. Им требовалось уже срочно возвращаться обратно, на север, практически тем же путем, что они ехали сюда, и путь этот был неблизкий.

– Эй, эй, – Старк догнал его. – Постой. Нам с тобой нужно еще буквально два часа в каком-нибудь отеле.

– Зачем? – поразился Баки.

– Надеюсь, у тебя хоть на секунду мелькнула мысль об агрессивном сексе, но я тебя разочарую. Сначала хочу сделать тебя не таким жалким.

– Старк, – Баки остановился и сжал кулак, он уже устал от всего этого. – Ты ведь видел, что Солдат приходит даже без кода, а теперь хочешь его усилить? Чего добиваешься? Чтобы он тебя прикончил?

– Он или ты?

– Это тебе так важно?

– Важно, – вдруг кивнул Старк. – Почему-то важно. Не хочу видеть тебя… поломанным сейчас, черт его знает, отчего я вдруг так размяк. Старею, видимо. Я тебя поломал, мне тебя и чинить.

– Что? – воззрился на него Баки. – Я для тебя что-то вроде оловянного солдатика? Можно отломать часть, можно приделать?

– Скажи спасибо, что я не только ломать могу, Барнс.

Баки побелел. А потом сплюнул и пошел прочь.

Может быть, Стив любил Тони Старка, пришло ему в голову. Может быть, да. Ибо такая ненависть возникает лишь на почве разделенной и счастливой любви, когда ее вдруг крушит прошлое. Неразделенная любовь не так яростна. И Старк точно не из тех, кто смиренно следует пошлейшему принципу «Если любишь, отпусти» («Если ты устал, иди побегай» и «Если у тебя горит квартира – иди спать»).

Да, это скорее сам Баки был настолько труслив, что не стал бороться, не достало в нем тогда для этого ярости. А потом стало поздно. И вот теперь у Стива есть тот, кто его не отпустит. Всё сделает, но не отпустит. Любовь для таких людей – яростная константа, она не заживает, она всегда горит. Никакого покоя, никакого сумрака для них не суждено, только свет и огонь.

Сумрак и холод – это для Баки. Это такие, как он, в другом мире заслужат покой, истерзанные и сломленные, потому что им просто не хватил сил при жизни бороться за то единственное, за что бороться стоило.

«Глупец, побитый штормовой волной, как в тихой бухте, – рад, что в смерть упрятан...»

Стив очень любил эти стихи.

Баки уже был готов завернуть за угол, чтобы навсегда расстаться с Тони Старком, как вдруг услышал странный шум. Настолько странный, что даже сначала не смог сообразить, что это. Какой-то тонкий и слабый непрерывный вой, похожий одновременно на скулеж больного пса и плач больного ребенка.

Только вот это не был ни пес, ни ребенок.

А еще через секунду из-за угла вылетело сразу трое адских тварей наподобие той, кому Баки отрезал голову на дороге. Только эти были раза в два здоровее.

Два зомби промчались дальше, и где-то за спиной раздался совершенно жуткий женский крик, а вот третий остановился, принюхался, словно бы плохо видя, и кинулся на Баки. Тот лишь успел увидеть оскаленные черные зубы, как сработала реакция, и он пинком в грудь отбросил тварь в стену, а потом выхватил пистолет и прострелил мертвяку башку.

А потом из-за того же угла, как в фильмах, которые Баки совсем не нравились, показалась еще медлительная, но в каждой секундой все более оживающая толпа зомби, которая двигала носами, беспокойно шевелила руками и вся принюхивалась и прислушивалась, будто единый организм: где же тут свежее мясо.

– Твою мать, я вовсе не хочу быть приглашен на эту вечеринку, – прямо над ухом выдохнул Старк, дернул Баки в какую-то подворотню, так что они слегка врезались в стену, и выставил вверх ладонь, призывая костюм.

Через пару минут они уже взмыли в воздух. Некоторые зомби, видимо, самые сообразительные, провожали их голодными взглядами.

– Я держу тебя, – сказал Железный Человек, точно Баки был маленьким мальчиком, готовым разреветься ему в плечо. – Я с тобой.

И Баки вдруг отчетливо понял, за что Стив любил Тони Старка. 


	11. Chapter 11

В другое время Тони даже не посмотрел бы на этот отель, несмотря на крайне удачное с точки зрения туриста местоположение. На его вывеске читались всего три звезды, и он просто первым попался на глаза, когда Тони спикировал с Барнсом в объятьях на какую-то площадь, оказавшуюся площадью Ротонды.

Им просто срочно требовались место и время на несколько часов – совсем как в пошлых анекдотах, как будто бы они не могли удержаться, чтобы не трахнуться в безликом номере. По крайней мере, именно эта мысль вспыхнула на лице миловидного парня, скучавшего за стойкой администратора. Выдавая ключ-карту, он смотрел глазами недоеной коровы, как будто просился третьим.

Вопрос состоял не в том, почему такие мысли приходили в голову администратору-гею. Вопрос состоял в том, почему о подобном дерьме думал Тони.

А надо было озаботиться решением практической проблемы: как бы Барнс ни упирался, как бы убийственно ни смотрел, его монструозная рука была необходима.

Поэтому сейчас на лавандовом атласном покрывале кровати королевского размера в отеле Albergo del Senato – к слову, с видом на Пантеон, ни больше ни меньше, может, зря он так предвзято отнесся к трем звездам – Тони сосредоточенно раскладывал инструменты, которыми привык копаться во внутренностях роботов, киборгов и вполне бездушных машин. Только теперь планировалось ковыряться в живом человеке, и, это как ни крути, чертовски волновало. И воодушевляло.

А то, что этим человеком оказался именно Джеймс Баки Барнс, добавляло эмоций, которые Тони не взялся бы точно определить.

В Барнсе таилось что-то неуловимо темное, изначально, даже если исключить Солдата. И в то же время от него шло тепло, какого не хватало Роджерсу, например, - и это тянуло на парадокс, сравнимый с лестницами Пенроуза. Тони думал, что всё в этом человеке… в этом существе… в этом призраке давно должно было вымерзнуть. Но нет, не вымерзло.

И он не был призраком, Баки Барнс. Это ему, Тони, когда-то очень хотелось так считать. Что Барнс сгинул в темной пелене адского прошлого, а то, что вернулось вместо него, – нежизнеспособно и скоро рассыплется, как колосс на глиняных ногах, разложится, как вирус, несовместимый с воздушной средой.

Но теперь он видел, что усиленно и слепо хоронил живого.

И снова хотел сделать Барнса совершенным. Почему-то хотел. У него ни на миг не возникло ощущения, что он возвращает дееспособность Зимнему Солдату, заново куя машину для убийств. Он возвращал полноценную жизнь крайне сложному парню, к которому успел привыкнуть.

Привыкнуть, да. Пока назовем это так.

– Наслаждаешься властью? – спросил Барнс, наблюдая за тем, как Тони перебирает отвертки. – Чувствую себя старым радиоприемником.

– Сейчас ты и есть старый приемник, – задумчиво сказал Тони. – Только, ради бога, не дергайся.

– Это долго?

– Небыстро. С приемником всё же было бы проще. Можешь телевизор включить, чтобы не скучать и не пялиться на меня, пока я работаю.

– Лучше радио, – внезапно попросил Барнс.

С виду он казался совершенно спокойным, вот только пальцы подрагивали – длинные, сильные, красивые, как у пианиста. Барнс нервничал, и Тони его в кои-то веки понимал.

– Ох уж эти мне динозавры, – проворчал он и мазнул по сенсорной панели смартфона, выискивая джазовую радиостанцию.

Отель все больше нравился Старку – кроме того, что открывал изумительный вид на центр Вечного города, отличался еще и очень хорошей звукоизоляцией.

Если честно, Тони довольно много внимания уделил руке Барнса в своей мастерской. Она вызывала у него крайне противоречивые чувства, но копаться в ней было очень интересно – для своего времени просто чудо высоких технологий. Барнс с ней смотрелся словно бог, словно земной Тор, сделанный людьми при довольно ограниченных возможностях науки и техники, и это не могло не восхищать.

И вот Тони получил и доступ к этому восторгающему сочленению механизма и человека, и шанс усовершенствовать грозное, ужасное и прекрасное существо. Барнс вызывал у него что-то сходни трепету ученого перед Франкенштейном, который, вопреки всем ожиданиям и претерпев адские муки, удался.

Считал ли сам Барнс итоговый результат оправдывающим всё, через что он прошел? Тони очень в этом сомневался. Одно дело – когда ты смотришь на Франкенштейна как объятый ужасом и восторженный зритель, другое дело – когда ты сам в его шкуре.

Тони Старк ощущал себя немного извращенцем рядом с Баки Барнсом. И тем больше, чем больше его узнавал.

– Я сделал ее легче, поменял кое-где металл, сделал новый механизм крепления, – сообщил он своему подопытному. – А то у тебя, наверное, спина ломалась каждый раз с такой махиной, она же тяжеленная была. И на шее узлы, вероятно, такие, что никакой мануал не промнет.

– Я не ходил к мануалам. А _они_ , – Барнс как-то по-волчьи усмехнулся, – _они_ не сильно заботились о моем комфорте, когда делали меня. Я же был почти не чувствителен к боли. Ну, по крайней мере, такой - легкой.

– Думаю, легкая боль в твоем понимании вполне тянет на непереносимую для обычного смертного, – пробормотал Тони.

– Во мне сыворотка. И меня… тренировали.

– Пытали, ты хочешь сказать.

– Не только.

– И сейчас ты тоже не чувствуешь боль?

– Сейчас чувствую, – после длинной паузы нехотя проговорил Барнс. – К сожалению, сейчас я чувствую всё.

– Именно поэтому, – поднял палец вверх Тони, – я всажу тебе укол обезболивающего.

Ампулу сильнейшего анальгетика, физраствор и шприцы он тоже припас, когда летел в Италию. Они аккуратно лежали в серебристом контейнере и дождались своего часа.

– Раньше ты тоже не сильно заботился о моем комфорте, – напомнил Барнс, подставляя каменное плечо под иглу. – Когда отрывал эту самую руку, например.

Кожа на плече у него оказалась горячей и шелковисто-ровной, так что Тони не смог себя сдержать – остановил на ней свои пальцы чуть дольше, чем требовалось, и сжал чуть крепче, чем надо.

Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, но он списал всё на адреналин и постоянное пребывание с Барнсом в довольно тесном пространстве. Да, он просто привык к его близости, да и как механик ценил его техническое совершенство, ну и… Ну и. Только сейчас не об этом надо было думать.

Где-то там, за окнами, зомби бегали, между прочим.

Работа текла медленно, сложная и тонкая, как нейрохирургическая операция: присоединить каждый проводок, не спутать их между собой, аккуратно запаять, проверить, не ошибся ли, изобретая новые крепления по собственным, на страх и риск, расчетам. Долгими вечерами в нью-йоркской мастерской, ага. Можно подумать, ему больше заняться нечем было.

Видимо, нечем.

Четыре часа с половиной – а Тони и не заметил, как они пролетели. Только потом обнаружил, что спину адово ломит, а глаза застилает горячий пот, так что нестерпимо хотелось их почесать. Веки словно песком набило.

Барнс сидел всё это время, как изваяние, и смотрел прямо перед собой, в одну точку – цветные квадраты плитки пола страшились задымиться под его взглядом. Его как выключили, но пальцы живой руки дрожали чаще и сильнее, так что пару раз он даже сжал кулак.

Тони закончил работу под тягучий волнообразный голос Аниты О Дэй, исполнявшей «Гарлемский парад», и звуки свинга причудливо смешались в его голове со стуком крови в висках. Ему казалось, его сейчас тупо хватит инсульт; давление, похоже, зашкаливало, на глазные яблоки давило изнутри черепа, как прессом. В последний раз он ощупал руку – сначала металл, а потом живую плоть и отошел, чтобы полюбоваться на свои труды. Выглядело очень даже неплохо.

– Ну как, работает? Проверь-ка.

Баки вздрогнул, точно очнулся, и с недоверием покосился на новую конечность. Потом сжал и разжал металлический кулак, поднял руку, опустил, согнул в локте, взял глянцевитое зеленое яблоко, лежавшее в вазочке на стеклянном столике рядом с кроватью, и кинул его в стену, а когда оно отскочило обратно, поймал. Может, и не так ловко, как раньше, но ничего, привыкнет.

– Вроде да, – скривил он губы. Потом вытолкнул, словно ему долгое время запрещали это произносить: – Спасибо, Старк.

– Ну, вот видишь.  Жаль, что ты несчастному журналисту голову обратно уже не приделаешь.

– Не смог удержаться, чтобы не плюнуть ядом?

– Не смог. Слишком ненавижу тебя. Эта музыка будет вечной.

– Если ты будешь исправно менять батарейки, Старк.

Тони только открыл рот, чтобы остроумно ответить, но тут его смартфон вместо джаза разразился игривыми звуками, и легкая мелодия «Цветов на стене» заполнила номер. Этот рингтон обозначал в контакт-листе Старка только одного человека.

– Фьюри, – пояснил Тони и включил громкую связь.

Барнс слегка пожужжал рукой в ответ, разминая металлическую кисть.

– У вас, конечно, найдется объяснение тому факту, что люди стали есть мозги друг друга? – с места в карьер понесся одноглазый.

– А что, они правда охотятся именно за мозгами? – живо заинтересовался Тони. – Тогда мне надо быть вдвойне осторожным.

– Они жрут всё, даже кишки, – успокоил его Фьюри. – Но что еще хуже, ваш доктор перерезал себе горло в туалете уютной кофейни, куда каждый день наведывался после обеда. Психоаналитик он так себе.

– Да ну, – усомнился Тони. – Он не производил впечатление кающегося.

– И мы уже перерыли его офис, – продолжал Фьюри, не обращая никакого внимания на реплики собеседника. – Ни хрена там нет, что бы наводило на мысль о гребаных зомби. Зато архив камер наблюдения прекрасно сохранил визит Роджерса – тот заходил к Корбюзье как раз девять месяцев назад. Запись, правда, только с рецепции.

– Вот как.

– А ты не удивлен.

– Мы подозревали это, и у Барнса есть план.

– Ты правда с ним? У меня чуть глаз не выпал, когда я увидел снимки вашей парочки. Да у меня даже видео есть, и всё равно не верю.

– И теперь он снова с рукой, а рука с хорошим апгрейдом, – безжалостно подлил масла в огонь Тони, подмигнув Барнсу. – И догадайся что? Я справился лучше, чем доктор Зло. Я гений.

– Ты инфантил, – утомленно сказал Фьюри. – Хотя я даже не буду орать на тебя, Старк, – Солдат нам очень пригодится в нынешних условиях.

– Он всё слышит, Фьюри. Ты на громкой связи.

– Ожидаешь, что я краской зальюсь, гений? Не всех ужасает концепция всеобщего блага. Сержант Барнс, вы же понимаете меня?

Барнс подвинулся ближе к смартфону.

– Так точно, сэр, – просто ответил он.

– Фьюри, – вмешался Старк и поймал себя на том, что тянет Барнса за плечо, будто оттаскивая от уличной драки. – Я тебе его не отдам. И не надейся. Не отдам на очередные опыты!

– Ты в своем уме, Старк? У нас зомби-апокалипсис на дворе. А Барнс идеален в плане массового, но все же выборочного уничтожения. Лучше, чем бомба.

Барнс усмехнулся, но ничего не спросил, просто смотрел этими своими прозрачными голубыми глазами.

– В своем, своем. У Барнса, оказалось, черепушка тоже варит, и мы, кажется, нашли источник зомби. Вы справитесь с теми, кто уже есть на улицах? Без Железного Человека и без Зимнего Солдата? Мертвяков не так много еще, насколько я понимаю. Пока это не эпидемия.

– С вами поедут мои люди, – помолчав секунду, отреагировал Фьюри.

– Мы поедем одни, и я даже скажу куда – в Венецию. Впрочем, ты это увидишь по своим спутникам. Так что сообщаю исключительно для приличия.

– Где ты, а где приличия, Старк. Жду отчета, – и отключился.

Тони так и застыл с раскрытым ртом.

– Он и правда сказал: «отчета»?

– Когда-то ты на него работал.

– С ним. А не на него. Исключительно по доброй воле, из снисхождения, потому что меня умоляли.

– Я слышал другое. Что Коулсон контролировал тебя при помощи видеоняни.

– Где ты цепляешь эти сплетни, ума не приложу.

– В Венецию, значит?

– Да. Хотелось бы поездом, но, боюсь, зомби спровоцируют столпотворение, мы и моргнуть не успеем, да и в аэропорту то же самое. А в моих крепких объятьях полет не выдержит даже твой накачанный сывороткой организм.

– Да ты бы меня удушил по дороге.

Тони закатил глаза и начал собирать чемоданчик, а Барнс нащупал в карманах висевшей на стуле куртки сигаретную пачку и вышел покурить на балкон.

Тони вскоре вышел за ним, как привязанный. На балконе в ящиках цвели герани и зеленела туя, пол блистал оранжевым кафелем, а внизу расстилалась площадь Ротонды со своим знаменитым фонтаном – фаллический обелиск, гротескные маски и свирепые дельфины. Площадь окаймляли старинные серые и желтые дома, а сам Пантеон казался выточенным из тростникового сахара. И вроде бы тут, как и всегда, была тьма народу – в основном туристы, и зомби пока ее не тревожили. Площадь освещалась темноватым, густо-мармеладным солнцем, близким к закату, и смотрелась ненатурально уютно и мирно.

Значит, пока это и в самом деле были единичные случаи, и редких еще зомби пытались поймать и обезвредить все службы, какие только возможно, – Фьюри уже был в курсе, а значит, поднял на голову даже самых инертных и недоверчивых силовиков, уж это он умел. Да и СМИ пока молчали, не исходили истеричными новостями про нашествие живых мертвецов. А это значило: власть еще надеялась замять то, что замять было нельзя. Правда, секунды тикали до того момента, когда рванут блоги и высыплются в Сеть фотографии с телефонов, а там понесется…

Тони надеялся на лучшее, на то, что чудовищную эпидемию удастся купировать в самом начале, но что-то противно скреблось в его сердце. Он вдоволь насмотрелся известных фильмов.

Новости взорвались разом, когда они с Барнсом уже выехали за пределы Рима, – и Тони вздохнул тяжело и облегченно одновременно. На экране автомобильного телевизора возникло взволнованное лицо репортера, рядом с ним в кадре зеленел куст туи, подозрительно знакомый.

–Это невероятно, но, очевидно, мы наблюдаем на улицах города самых настоящих зомби… – тараторил молоденький журналист. – Прямо на моих глазах, а я нахожусь на площади Ротонды близ Пантеона, творится настоящая бойня… Мы укрылись в номере Albergo del Senato и пока находимся в относительной безопасности, но площадь… буквально вся залита кровью, и я хочу сообщить, что эти мертвецы вовсе не такие уж медленные… Не такие быстрые, как в «Истории Z», но и не такие заторможенные, как в «Обители зла», если вы понимаете, о чем я… Карабинеры и военные уже работают на улицах, будем надеяться, что им удастся остановить кровавую вакханалию… Но, похоже, многие из горожан и туристы принимают творящийся ужас за элементы карнавала или какой-то флешмоб, так вот, мы повторяем: это не учебная тревога, примите все меры безопасности… У кого есть возможность, уезжайте из города, а кто не может, запритесь дома и ждите новых сообщений… Rai Uno будет следить за ситуацией и в экстренном порядке выходить с новостным блоком каждые полчаса… Не теряйте нас, мы всегда с вами…

Тут картинка пошла рябью, и вновь раздался этот дрожащий тонкий скулеж.

– Я ошибся, – сказал Тони. – Думал, что не так всё быстро… А там… они же не справляются...

– Они справятся, – глухо сказал Барнс. – Они справятся, Тони, а мы должны найти точку исхода. Венеция уже через четыре часа при нашей скорости. Мы не сможем выбраться, если сейчас повернем. Ты сам знаешь.

– Я знаю, – эхом отозвался Тони. 

– Мы уже сделали это. Ты застрянешь в этом месиве даже в костюме, и зараза пойдет по всему миру. Там военные, полицейские и…

И тут затрясся смартфон.

– Не вздумай повернуть, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – рявкнул Фьюри. – Вижу твой пижонский авто, катите дальше, автобан пока чист. Все посты предупреждены и пропустят вас на любой скорости. Найди мне нулевого пациента, Старк. И, Барнс, никогда не думал, что такое скажу: проконтролируй его. Ты военный, в конце концов.

– У вас есть силы? – спросил Тони.

– Пока есть, – помолчав, сказал Фьюри. – И я собираю Мстителей. Жду отчета, связь через десять часов.

Звонок схлопнулся, экран смартфона погас, а вот экран телевизора продолжал демонстрировать бессмысленную толкучку на улицах Рима и нервные лица новостников, уже в беззвучном режиме.

Машин сзади прибавлялось в геометрической прогрессии (большинство из них отчаянно сигналило идущим навстречу, в Рим), и Тони втопил газ в пол.


	12. Chapter 12

У русских есть поговорка: «Как сыр в масле катается».

Баки никогда ее особо не понимал, но вот от Рима до Венеции они проносятся по платным автострадам именно так: как сырная головка, метко запущенная по густой масляной реке, жирной и блестящей.

По крайней мере, такие образы роятся у Баки в мозгу.

Винтажный «Альфа-Ромео» заслуживает самых ярких похвал, да и на дорогах относительно спокойно: им не преграждают путь горы трупов с вываленными кишками и выпотрошенными сердцами; за ними не несутся оскаленные твари; полиция не воет сиренами, несмотря на бешеную скорость, на которой мчится Старк.

Фьюри действительно позаботился о многом.

Они несутся намного быстрее тех машин, что уже вывозят обезумевших людей из зараженного Рима, но ничто не говорит о том, что Венеция заражена тоже: такого же потока навстречу нет.

В нынешних условиях естественно было бы как раз наоборот.

Безлюдность всё больше настораживает, когда они останавливаются в Венеции на площади Рима – это последний пункт, где разрешено движение автомобилей. Они прибывают в Венецию уже глубоким вечером, но развеселой сверкающей вечерней жизни нигде не застают. Никаких толп туристов; гулкие булыжники пустых улиц, похожие на цветные конфеты, особенно там, где их облизывают волны во время наводнений; звенящая тишина, лишь хлопанье крыльев голубей, которыми изобилуют крыши окрестных домов. Прохожие попадаются, но они скользят, как тени, и настолько редки, как будто речь идет об Антарктиде, а не об одном из самых прославленных и популярных городов мира.

Когда Старк пытается окликнуть какую-то женщину в длинном платье и плаще с капюшоном, она оглядывается на него с диким видом, будто не понимая ничего, и сразу же шарахается в ближайший темный переулок.

И снова пусто.

Вздох облегчения вызывает вид пары вапоретто с надписью Alilaguna на борту – правда, они тут же скрываются под мостами, как призраки, и Баки успевает увидеть, что они тоже пусты.

Баки и Старк направляются на причал, где виднеется крашенная в белый цвет будка-дебаркадер с яркими оранжевыми полосами. В тишине поскрипывает еще один, пришвартованный, водный трамвай, покачиваясь на волнах. По времени это не ночной вапоретто, до того еще сорок минут, что радует: насколько знает Баки, маршрут ночного трамвая единственный, к тому же очень длинный и запутанный.

– Нам на остров Лидо, – кричит он по-итальянски фигуре на борту, сгорбленной и скрывающей лицо в тени. Очевидно, это матрос, который традиционно отвечает за прием пассажиров, объявление остановок и продажу билетов. – Вы идете туда?

Матрос долго молчит, очень долго, и Старк дергает Баки за рукав.

– Что-то тут нечисто, – шепчет он.

Но Баки уже вплотную приблизился к борту трамвайчика. Это именно трамвай, а не мотоскафо, которые обычно ходят до островов, будучи меньше по размеру и лучше по мореходным качествам, чем классические вапоретто, но Баки надеется, что на Лидо их доставят.

– Куда господа желают, туда и попадут, – вдруг скрипит матрос и поворачивается чуть-чуть в их сторону, причем всем корпусом, как какая-нибудь гипсовая фигура со сложным механизмом внутри. – Немного теперь желающих на Лидо, но вам, небось, сильно надобно. Пожалуйте на борт, смелые господа.

Недоумевая, Старк и Баки шагают на борт качающегося судна, и матрос медленно, по-старчески, пробирается на место капитана. Он один из персонала в этом трамвае, вопреки правилам.

Впрочем, нет и ни одного желающего отплыть хоть куда-нибудь. Конечно, сумерки вокруг густеют, но всё же не настолько, чтобы распугать туристов: ночи в Венеции очень светлые, не то что в Риме. Даже вода кажется в этом белесом сумраке не черной, а какой-то сизой, стальной, швыряется редкими клочьями пены, ошпаривает холодными брызгами.

Баки уже доводилось бывать в Венеции, и он помнит, как ослепительна здесь иллюминация вечерами и ночами, как трепещут в небе цветы многочисленных фейерверков, как падают их золотые и алые отражения в зеркала каналов. Только вот сейчас на иллюминацию и веселые огни и намека нет. Дома пялятся темными окнами, как будто слепыми глазами, и до Баки доходит еще одна мысль: в них тоже нет света. Ну ладно, свет всё же есть, но это не реки и даже не островки огней – Барнс насчитывает всего-то штук пять светящихся окон в разных концах городской панорамы. Они разбросаны в темноте, как огоньки свечей, и кажется, тоже скоро погаснут на зябком ветру.

Баки пытается высмотреть что-то в открытый проем рубки. Фигура у штурвала сначала кажется безжизненной, хоть трамвай и набирает скорость. Потом капитан начинает надсадно кашлять. Кашель буквально сгибает этого странного человека пополам, он будто душу выхаркивает.

– Вам плохо? – подозрительно спрашивает Старк.

Он сидит как на иголках, и Баки его понимает. Они договорились добраться до Повельи тихо, не привлекая внимания, поэтому исключили полет в костюме, но теперь Баки думает, что зря. Стиву вряд ли уже может повредить появление Железного Человека, если он так долго находится на Чумном острове. Но им обоим хочется понять, что там сейчас творится, и потому они решили играть в разведчиков. И Старк, и сам Баки готовы к самым ужасным картинам: продолжение бесчеловечных опытов, тайная психиатрическая лечебница, бодрое отделение "Гидры" с усиленной охраной острова, да черт побери, они вполне готовы увидеть безобразный вариант Планеты Обезьян, только вот вместо обезьян будут люди, вернее, бывшие люди, ждать чудес нет никаких причин…

Но всё равно это мерное движение сначала по вымершему непонятно почему городу, потом по темной и тихой воде наводит жуть.

– А что стряслось с вашим милым городком? – спрашивает Старк, твердо намереваясь разбить тишину. – Что, Венеция опускается под воду стремительно, как Атлантида, и все сбежали, а остальной мир не в курсе?

Капитан молчит, снова молчит так долго, что Баки уже теряет надежду получить ответ и просто смотрит на волны за бортом. Трамвай идет довольно быстро, но Баки кажется – катерок тащится из последних сил, словно чем-то скованный.

На самом деле скован капитан, его движения совершенно неестественны, дерганы, он словно забыл, как надо поворачивать штурвал, забыл о плавности движений, так что вапоретто то и дело резко потряхивает, стопорит. И еще капитан надвигает кепку на самое лицо, хотя смысла в этом никакого нет: и так довольно темно, и он стоит к своим пассажирам спиной.

– Черная смерть, – наконец скрипит он. – Черная смерть, ведь никто не верил, что она придет. Но это проклятый остров, это он породил ее снова, он хранил ее вечно… много сотен лет… и вот выпустил, когда пришел час…

– Черная смерть? – болезненно морщась, спрашивает Старк, но скорее Баки, чем проводника. – Да это чушь! Бацилла чумы нестойкая, она живет максимум три месяца вне живого организма… Погибает при обычном кипячении, лечится элементарными антибиотиками… Или тут было нашествие крыс? Эй, крысы напали на ваш город, приятель? Нет, тут не в крысах дело… Попахивает бактериологическим оружием. 

– Крысы тоже могут быть бактериологическим оружием, – тихо говорит Баки, вспоминая весьма неприятные моменты в своей биографии, связанные с этими трупоядными. Весьма неприятные.

– Это наказание нам, наказание этому городу, они пришло за нами через века… – продолжает скрипеть капитан и покачивается из стороны в сторону, как китайский болванчик. – Они сжигали их живьем.

– Ну, тут все понятно… – снова шепчет Старк, словно сейчас кому-то нужна его лекция. – Говорят, в 14 веке с подозрениями на чуму сильно не церемонились. Корабли жгли вместе с людьми, и на острове сжигали трупы иногда вместе с живыми больными… Тогдашний дож на сантименты не разменивался, но и город спас от чумы… здесь намного меньше умерло, чем в остальной Европе… Но, блин, это не объясняет пустоту в городе… Ни медиков, ни полиции, ни даже трупов на улицах… Да это полная чушь! Сейчас не умирают в таких масштабах от чумы, ведь даже обычные фторхинолоны…

– Вот он, – тяжело перебивает его Баки. – Видишь колокольню?

И тридцати минут не прошло, а они уже успели вырулить к пляжам Лидо, а вместе с тем вдали открылся и силуэт чумного острова – хотя можно было разглядеть лишь очертания шпиля, остальное тонуло в темноте.

 – Мы наврали тебе, капитан, – громко говорит Старк, и Баки невольно вздрагивает внутренне от слова «капитан». – Нам не нужно на Лидо, нам нужно на Повелью. Отвезешь? Вон же она. Я очень хорошо заплачу.

– Оставьте Кровавый остров в покое, – ревет капитан, и это так внезапно среди окружающей тишины, что Старк подскакивает. – Не тревожьте мертвых, они вдоволь намучились при жизни!

– Спокойнее, приятель, а то я слишком молод для инфаркта, – советует Старк, и тут капитан буквально вываливается из рубки, как ожившая гора мяса, шагает к ним корявой, трудной походкой, и даже в густых сумерках видно, что с ним творится что-то не то.

Но быстро становится понятно, что.

Из носа и рта у него течет кровь, а когда капитан судорожным движением сдергивает с головы кепку, становится видно, что кровь течет и из глаз.

Он пару минут стоит, пошатываясь, потом дергается, как механический уродец, и падает на дощатый настил пола, содрогаясь одновременно от кашля, рвоты и конвульсий.

Старк машинально делает к этому трясущемуся телу шаг, но Баки легко удерживает его железной рукой, отталкивает за себя.

А потом оба они в изумлении видят, как тело капитана, уже очевидно испустившего дух, начинает с невероятной скоростью разлагаться. Моментально плоть превращается в какой-то зеленый кисель, потом закручивается, как бурые листья под дождем, потом чернеет и превращается в пыль, обнажая скелет, но и на этом процесс не заканчивается: дальше чернеют и начинаются бешено крошиться кости, и через каких-нибудь пять минут на палубе под светом подвешенного к крыше фонаря остается лишь горстка праха. Который тут же сносит морским бризом.

– Искренне надеюсь, что я где-нибудь в белой палате, и сейчас войдет миловидная сестричка в коротком халатике, чтобы ввести мне седатив... Ущипни меня, Барнс. Хотя нет, я даже проверять не хочу, – обалдело произносит Старк, хватаясь на металлический локоть.

Баки оборачивается, чтобы обменяться с ним взглядом.

И тут трамвай врезается в волнорез.


	13. Chapter 13

– Никогда не думал… – прокряхтел Старк, – что в Лидо такие приличные пляжи... Прямо Малибу. Хотя нет, даже круче Малибу – никаких тебе бронзовых серферов, сверкающих задницами перед курочками в бикини…  
  
Они рухнули на песок бок о бок и уставились в вечернее небо: мокрые, как каракатицы, побитые обломками трамвая и вымазанные песком.  
  
Пляжам Лидо и в самом деле нужно было сказать спасибо: пологие, без всяких прибрежных камней, с мелким белым песком, они облегчили потерпевшим крушение путь на берег и приняли их в свои объятья нежно, как шелковое одеяло.  
  
Эти чудесные гладкие пляжи еще месяц назад влекли сюда толпы туристов, только вот сейчас Старк и Баки наслаждались ими в полном одиночестве.  
  
В полнейшем.  
  
В пустоте и безмолвии.  
  
Белый песок, абсолютная тишина и звездное небо над головой. И зловещий шпиль собора вдалеке.  
  
Баки показалось, что ветер донес с острова тихий звон колоколов.  
  
– Ты слышишь?  
  
– Я уже не уверен в том, что слышу и вижу. Не после того, что случилось с тем парнем.  
  
– Позвони Фьюри.  
  
– Как я без тебя не догадался.  
  
– И включи громкую связь.  
  
– Раскомандовался.  
  
– Звони, Старк.  
  
– Ну, и что у вас там? – зловеще спросил Фьюри, даже пары гудков не раздалось. – Что может быть ужаснее зомбо-апокалипсиса, а оно ведь намного ужаснее, не так ли, раз ты сам мне звонишь, Старк?  
  
– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но мы тут нашли бактериологическое оружие… Вирус или бактерия, жрет людей так, что даже мокрого пятнышка не остается. Ну то есть совсем, даже с костями. И всё это за каких-то десять секунд.  
  
– Где вы его умудрились откопать?  
  
Баки отчетливо представил, как прищурился единственный глаз.  
  
– Эээ… оно само нас встретило, не поверишь. Это был гондольер… тьфу, водитель вапоретто…  
  
– Вы решили в разгар нашествия зомби покататься на речном трамвайчике? – изумился Фьюри.  
  
– Мы же в Венеции.  
  
– Мы идем на Повелью, – вмешался Баки, опасаясь, что разговор свернет в русло варьете. – Человек, которого мы встретили, говорил о чуме с Повельи. Раньше здесь была чумная карантинная станция. И… симптомы в самом деле напоминают проявления чумы. Причем смеси бубонной и легочной.  
  
– Новости всё лучше, как я посмотрю, – саркастически заметил Фьюри. – Мы допрашиваем работников офиса МПА, но тут сплошь блондинки в облегающих юбках. Кстати, я надеюсь, Тони, ты при костюме?  
  
– Мы решили сперва разведать обстановку… - признался Старк.   
  
– Что?! Да из тебя разведчик, как из меня балерина!  
  
– Ты намеренно принижаешь мои способности к маскировке, и это не первый случай, когда…  
  
– Когда ты решил незаметно проследить за супер-киллером на _желтой винтажной тачке_?  
  
– Барнс со мной, – напомнил Старк.  
  
– Даже не знаю, это сущий адище или слава богу, – сказал Фьюри и отключился.  
  
– Ты и впрямь по-прежнему хочешь играть в разведчика?  
  
– А если Роджерс там, и они сразу его прикончат?  
  
Баки молчал.  
  
Он молчал, потому что не представлял, кто такие «они».  
  
И он молчал, потому что здесь, в венецианских водах, вдруг потерял надежду. Сначала зомби, потом нечто, жрущее людей до последней косточки, превращающее в прах в буквальном смысле… Было во всём этом нечто настолько жуткое, что в счастливый финал уже не верилось.  
  
Теперь Баки казалось, что Кэп исчез самым первым. Был ли он нулевым пациентом – тем самым, кого приказал найти Ник Фьюри? Просто ли его уничтожили, когда он обнаружил в дебрях заклятого острова нечто запредельное?  
  
Уже не имело значения – как и зачем. Просто, когда Баки вспоминал сейчас светлые волосы, голубые глаза, улыбку, ему казалось, что всё это всегда было – лишь плод его воображения. Что вообще капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс – иллюзия, сказка, придуманный в самый горький час для утешения, ибо ничего подобного в таком чудовищном мире, как этот, никогда не могло родиться.  
  
Баки не надо было спрашивать, по ком звонит колокол на шпиле колокольни проклятого острова. Он звонил по Кэпу, а значит, он звонил и по Барнсу, и по Старку, и по всем, кто когда-то знал Стива, кто так же, как Баки, смог допустить и поверить, что он существует, что чудо на этом свете – возможно. Не мог остаться отдельным островом человек, который хоть раз узнал Стива Роджерса, – потому что тот делал людей едиными, невольно воплотив в жизнь слова проповеди одного английского священника.  
  
Баки столько убил людей, но только сейчас понял, что значат слова: «Смерть другого умаляет и меня».  
  
Правда, Стив никогда не был для него другим человеком, он был частью его самого.  
  
– Барнс, пора разморозиться, – как сквозь вату пробился в его мозг голос Старка. – Надо брать лодку и переться туда, в ад. Коктейли и красотки будут позже.  
  
– Здесь из красоток – одна Смерть, – заметил Баки, однако поднялся с песка.  
  
Старк смотрел на него совершенно нечитаемо, и Баки было отчего-то неловко.  
  
***  
Лодку, брошенную каким-то рыбаком (вероятно, тоже исчезнувшим без следа), они нашли быстро. И очень скоро, нещадно скрипя уключинами, двинулись по темной воде к темному острову.  
  
Даже в сумраке было видно, что природа стремительно поедает Повелью: всё когда-то построенное здесь человеком уже стояло одной ногой в небытии. Над островом кружили редкие чайки, тревожными криками прорезая горький от трав и соленый от моря воздух.  
  
В воде рядом с колокольней виднелся октагон, когда-то защита от нападок генуэзцев, а за ним открывался узкий пролив, скрытый среди деревьев и кустов. И вот там, в густом переплетении ветвей, в конце водяной тропы, возвышалось главное здание психиатрической больницы. Зияющие пустотой окна скрывали оконные решетки, затканные плющом.  
  
Старк и Баки крались, как воры, мимо разрушенной часовни, среди позеленевших от плесени стен, отодранных карнизов, белых железных коек с высокими спинками, среди обрушившихся балок, ржавых остовов батарей, виноградных лоз, тянувшихся от пола до потолка зеленой сеткой, неожиданно красивых витражных окон… и Баки вновь чувствовал себя Маугли в царстве бандерлогов.  
  
Пол одной из комнат оказался покрыт плотным ковром из книжных страниц, что выглядело необъяснимо странно. Следом потянулись бытовки: прачечная и огромная кухня, автоклав, мельница, тестомес…  
  
Они обошли комплекс соединенных между собой зданий вдоль и поперек, даже поднялись по лестнице на крышу, откуда из смотровых башен открылся вид на полностью черный сейчас залив, вышли за разрушенные больничные стены и увидели еще несколько домов. Раньше, очевидно, в них жил персонал, быть может, даже тот доктор, что покончил собой, сбросившись с колокольни, а до этого любил делать лоботомию без наркоза, затейник.  
  
Насколько Баки знал, в 20-х годах сюда попадали не только душевнобольные, но и, например, враги режима Муссолини. Простор для экспериментов получался широчайший, уж кому-кому, как не Баки, было это знать.  
  
Ему теперь уже отчетливо казалось, что он слышит со всех сторон странный шепот, тихие стоны, едва слышный, но хорошо узнаваемый плач. И чем дальше он в это вслушивался, тем различал всё больше отзвуков боли: теперь не только мольбы, но и крики, и вопли, и скрежет зубов, и скрип ногтей, бессильно царапавших бетон и железо в немыслимой муке… И звон снова плыл по острову и по морю вокруг него, окутывал Баки, будто туман, и из этого тумана уже нельзя было выбраться, он промораживал до костей, возвращая в ледяной плен, туда, где никогда не было надежды. Туда, где он всегда оставался один, брошенный и забытый всеми, кого знал и любил.  
  
– Эй, даже не вздумай, Барнс! – услышал он шипение на ухо, и чья-то рука – горячая, как печка, – стиснула его шею сзади. – Прием, сержант! Ты мне нужен, я не справлюсь без тебя!  
  
Баки вздрогнул, очнулся и сразу же, без всякого перерыва, увидел в свете включенного Старком карманного фонаря круглый люк в стене, вполовину заплетенный диким виноградом. Люк был приоткрыт и будто бы приглашал войти.  
  
А потом в проеме люка показался человек. Он зажмурился от луча света и закрыл лицо рукой, как ребенок, а потом тихо, как ребенок, эту руку опустил.  
  
Они оба смотрели на него безотрывно, не в силах пошевелиться, и он так же точно без отрыва смотрел на них: не шевелясь, не делая попыток заговорить. Глаза у него были безжизненные и вялые, как у столетнего старика, и не нашлось в них ни страха, ни отчаяния, ни тоски, ни надежды. И не нашлось в них ни капли памяти. Они были как темные ямы посреди осунувшегося лица - выбитые окна среди руин.  
  
Это был не человек, а сама пустота, заключенная в узнаваемую еще оболочку.  
  
Баки силился вытолкнуть из пересохших губ имя, но не мог. Не мог.  
  
Ему никогда не было так страшно.  
  
– Кэп, – сказал Старк и сразу же умолк, точно это короткое слово умерло в воздухе, не сумев пересечь даже самого крошечного расстояния. Точно не имело права на существование.  
  
Старк напрасно опасался, что операции спасения помешают загадочные «они» – врачи-убийцы, агенты «Гидры», новые супер-солдаты, озверевшие от голода зомби и прочие; напрасно тревожился, что Стива могут убить, когда за ним придут свои; что его придется тащить, накачанного наркотиками или израненного, под градом пуль, под взрывы снарядов, среди огня и ужаса, под звучание хаоса преисподней.  
  
Нет, никуда не надо было бежать, отстреливаясь и бросая гранаты, круша злодеев направо и налево, вытирая пот и сажу с лица и беззвучно вопя что-то друг другу в пылу боя.  
  
Умолкли даже фантомные крики, утихли призраки, только вот Баки остро ощущал, что все они, умершие здесь за несколько веков, – и сожранные чумой, и сожженные заживо на карантинных кострах, густо удобрив пеплом своих тел землю, и запытанные в кожаных путах лечебницы – все они стоят и смотрят ни них, стоят и наблюдают.  
  
Ад был здесь, тишайший, давно угасший, полный сизой прозрачной темноты.  
  
И только на крыше одного из домов скрипел проржавевший черный флюгер в виде какой-то птицы, медленно поворачиваясь на ветру.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь есть секс, не обломайтесь об него.

Стив стоял и смотрел на них в сумерках, а они светили на него фонариком, как идиоты.

– Вы не похожи на врачей, – наконец сказал он, и у Баки в очередной раз в груди что-то  сжалось, когда он услышал этот голос. Не слабый, нет, но какой-то совсем чужой. – Вы… Ты военный, – кивнул он на Баки. – Задача меня ликвидировать?

– Нет уж, никакой ликвидации, Кэп, – вмешался Старк, потому что Баки стоял соляным столбом. – Мы хорошие парни и пришли тебя вытащить.

Стив никак не отреагировал на «Кэпа», точно не слышал.

– Если вы не за этим… просто уходите. Не подходите ко мне. Я не заразен… думаю, нет… но кто знает. Но не надо рисковать.

Что в Роджерсе точно не изменилось, так это привычка совершенно забывать о себе даже в критических ситуациях. Может быть, всё было не так безнадежно, как показалось сперва.

– Мы не уйдем без тебя, – отмер Баки. Надо же, голосовые связки заработали, а он уж думал, никогда теперь этого не произойдет. – Ты один?

Стив кивнул.

– Один. Все остальные умерли или сбежали. А я… постепенно сумел освободиться.

От этого «постепенно» Баки зазнобило. Сколько оно подразумевало – это «постепенно»? От чего Стив освобождался? Насколько крепкие путы должны были его держать?

Он хотел это выяснить, сам не зная зачем. Но еще прежде хотел выяснить другую вещь, которая, впрочем, и без того была яснее ясного.

– Совсем нас не помнишь? – осторожно спросил Баки.

– Нет, – покачал головой Стив. – Я никого не помню, жаль, если разочаровал вас. Я... даже не помню, кто я сам.

– А как попал сюда – помнишь? – вклинился Старк.

– Вероятно, меня похитили. Я знаю только то, что у меня необычная кровь. Поэтому меня и использовали.

– Там лаборатория? – кивнул Баки на темный проем, оплетенный виноградом.

– Да, там тюрьма и лаборатория, – просто ответил Стив. – Нас держали там. Подопытных. Ну, в основном.

– В основном?

– Меня держали отдельно. Они считали меня особенным.

О, Баки отлично было известно, что это значит – когда упыри считают тебя особенным. Не то чтобы он хотел вспоминать.

– Уведи его к лодке, я посмотрю, что там, – сказал он Старку. 

– Пойдем, старина. Теперь всё будет как надо. Мы очень крутые парни, знаешь ли. В прошлом ты исключительно удачно выбирал друзей.

– Хоть что-то хорошее, – сказал Стив.

Слабые попытки пошутить – уже кое-что, подумал Баки. В конце концов, разве он не видел Стивена Гранта Роджерса больным и слабым, крошечным и тщедушным?

Больным и тщедушным да, но слабым духом – никогда. Потерявшим всякую надежду – никогда.

Баки включил собственный фонарь, надел кожаные перчатки, мимоходом пожалев об отсутствии плотной маски, хотя не был уверен, защитит ли она от заразы, – и осторожно спустился в люк.

Ничего неожиданного тут его не ждало –  да, тюрьма, да, лаборатория: капельницы с пакетами раствора на верхушках, кресла с ремнями и несколько столов из стали, от одного вида которых Баки внутренне подмерз, камеры наблюдения по всему периметру потолка, ряд клеток из ударопрочного, похоже, даже бронебойного, звуконепроницаемого стекла. Впрочем, толщина стекла кому-то не помешала его разбить – отдельные из клеток зияли звездами дыр в стенках, где-то стекло было вынесено совсем… словно кто-то кидался на него огромной многотонной тушей…

Вообще, здесь наблюдались следы большого переполоха: кроме стекла, повсюду развороченные битые мониторы наблюдения, вывороченные из стен панели с кнопками и лампочками, покореженные двери… Правда, бумаг и папок с документами никаких, это тебе не сороковые, когда везде велись журналы учета и карточки пациентов, сейчас всё электронное… вряд ли он тут что-то полезное найдет… 

На одном из столов в подобии стеклянного кабинета – уютный, явно не клетка, предназначен _для специалиста_ – валялся тоненький ноутбук. Баки подошел, потыкал в кнопки – экран оставался темным, видимо, был разряжен аккумулятор. Баки взял ноутбук под мышку.

Кровь была повсюду, и еще какая-то слизь, но ни трупов, ни раненых. Все будто бы по волшебству исчезли – впрочем, уже знакомая картина. Воздух был сырой, но не спертый – вентиляция работала на полную.

Баки выбрался из подвала и быстро зашагал к пирсу – пора было покинуть это треклятое место, пусть агенты Фьюри изучают его досконально, здесь нужны разнообразные сканеры, кинологи с собаками, химические реагенты и прочее, чего у него с собой не было.

Пока Баки отвязывал швартовой конец, забирался в лодку и отталкивался веслом от пристани, пока плыли по мертвой черной воде и даже когда причалили к одной из пристаней Лидо, Стив не произнес ни слова. Сидел, сложив ладони на коленях, как послушный мальчик, и молчал; смотрел за борт лодки, хотя в темноте там ни черта было не разглядеть, фонари они выключили.

Старк, что было поразительно, молчал тоже, хотя то и дело взглядывал на Роджерса. Иногда порывался что-то сказать, открывал было рот, но передумывал.

– Кэп… – уже выбираясь из лодки на очередной мягкий белый пляж, сказал он. – Тебе просто надо отдохнуть.

Что-то проявилось в тонком бледном, точно восковом лице.

– Я был военным? Или это... такое дружеское прозвище?

– Знаешь, я даже затрудняюсь ответить на этот вопрос…  слишком много это прозвище значит для всего мира, ведь ты…

– Ты был кадровым военным, а потом наемником, – произнес Баки. – Высокопрофессиональным наемником, в основном работал на федеральные службы США. Мог решить любую задачу. В Италии ты оказался, чтобы добыть информацию об одной террористической организации… и об одном своем друге… и, очевидно, напоролся на засаду. А потом они тебя использовали, поскольку ты прав – у тебя особенная кровь. Ты уже раньше подвергался научно-военным экспериментам. И в тебя закачали сыворотку, которая сделала тебя суперсолдатом. А эта организация уже не в первый раз стремится создать ещё таких же суперсолдат и поставить себе на службу.

– Барнс, вот надо было всё сразу на него вываливать?!

– Всё нормально, – ответил Стив. Он засунул руки в карманы штанов и чуть покачивался на носках. Одет он был в подобие робы заключенного, только синего цвета, и эта роба была далеко не первой свежести, в том числе запачкана кровью и, вероятно, той гадостью, что Баки видел на полу и стенах в лаборатории. – Пока это выглядит логично. И насчет создания суперсолдат… ты прав. Только всё пошло не так, как планировалось.

– Давайте сначала найдем себе ночлег, а потом, уже устроившись в теплых постельках и взяв по кружке какао, будем рассказывать леденящие кровь истории, – скривился Старк.

– То есть вломимся в любой дом? – поинтересовался Баки.

– Скорее в шикарный отель. Должна же быть какая-то радость в этом беспросветном мире.

Баки подумал секунду и согласился. Хотелось принять душ и поспать, Стиву бы это тоже не помешало.

***

Кто бы сомневался, что взгляд Старка упадет на отель с ярко-красными стенами и белым декором! Вдобавок он был окружен настолько буйно цветущей гортензией, как будто она совсем не подозревала о ножницах садовника.

Ну ладно, Барнс признавал, что выглядел отель довольно уютно, даже будучи пустынным. Их встретили белые лестницы с перилами, увитыми пестрым плющом, просторные прохладные патио в морском стиле, бары на открытом воздухе, мягкие белые диваны под коричневыми тентами. Внутри всё тоже было белое и коричневое, словно бы вы находились в какой-то огромной конфете.

Баки взломал несколько дверей, запертых на электронные замки, - сейчас было не до тонких методов, и Старк быстро проинспектировал кухню и натащил оттуда еды: бекон, фрукты, хлеб, икра, сыр.

Ели в патио – ночь была очень теплой, воздух приятно пах морем. Зажгли розовую лампу из стоявших на каждом столике, почти не разговаривали, только каждый пялился на Стива исподтишка. Тот ел медленно, без всякой жадности, хотя Баки подозревал, что кормили его плохо, если, конечно, вообще кормили. Он вспомнил свое пребывание на опытной базе – да, если поили, и на том спасибо.

– Я думаю, вам надо сдать меня на руки государственным врачам, – наконец произнес Стив, глядя на свои колени.

Баки сжал ни в чем не повинную вилку бионической рукой, и она переломилась надвое.

– Спецы уже в пути, не переживай, и там процесс курирует такая заноза в заднице, что ты еще устанешь от разговоров и наблюдений, – отмахнулся Старк, как будто Стив ничего такого не сказал. – Сначала они выпотрошат тот подвал, но если ты нам сможешь, так сказать, обрисовать ситуацию, будет просто отлично, а то мы, если честно, ни хрена не понимаем… Мы тут наблюдали, как человек просто рассыпался… как какой-нибудь глиняный истукан… Прямо буквальный пример пословицы «костей не соберешь» – там вообще нечего собирать, один плевок остался от здоровенного бугая… Как это понимать вообще?

– Я не знаю всего в подробностях. Мне понятно только, что в лаборатории тестировали биологическое оружие. Сначала на животных. Потом на людях. Пытались создать вооружение, которое бы уничтожало всё живое в определенном радиусе… но с очень коротким периодом вирулентности, чтобы через несколько суток территория была полностью чистой от инфекции. Я довольно много слышал разговоров кураторов, у меня обостренный слух…

– Не более обостренный, чем твое гребаное чувство долга, – вставил Старк. Он стремительно мрачнел.

– Они кололи людям бациллу… это было легко, потому что многие пациенты... ничего не понимали. Они были умалишенными.

– Свозили из психбольниц, – кивнул Старк. – Ну еще бы, зачем же тут мозгоправы замешаны.

– Было второе отделение – там проводили другие опыты. Людям вкалывали что-то, чтобы усилить их способности, эти люди были другими, по выправке – военные, все очень сильные, крепкие. Скорее всего, профессиональные наемники. Но и тут многие умирали. Я слышал громкие крики, наверное, это было очень больно.

– Еще бы, – сквозь зубы сказал Баки.

– Но когда появился я – а я просто очнулся в своей камере, ничего не помнил, почти не мог двигаться, думаю, мне тоже что-то вкололи при похищении… они стали брать у меня кровь. И колоть этим вторым пациентам. И стало получаться. Люди стали выживать и действительно становились сильнее.

– Ну а потом какому-то умнику пришла в голову мысль скрестить разные эксперименты, не так ли? – спросил Старк.

Стив кивнул.

– Да, есть люди, что и часа просидеть не могут, чтобы ради интереса спинной мозг через глаза у какой-нибудь зверушки не вытащить. Им просто любопытно. Но это же было чудовищно глупо: колоть чуму единственному источнику правильной сыворотки?

Стив помотал головой.

– Нет, мне ее не кололи. Это была ошибка. Сверху дали приказ – ввести бациллу части тех, кому уже вводили сыворотку. Но один из кураторов забыл надеть металлизированные перчатки, только обычные латексные… и когда надевал колпачок на иглу, тот соскочил, и игла проколола палец… Доктор скрыл это, но уже точно знал, что умрет, и жутко разозлился. Ничего не стал даже предпринимать, да и вакцины от новой бациллы не существует, я так понял. Он пошел в город сразу же после прокола. Я это знаю, поскольку он мне всё подробно рассказал, когда я лежал после очередного донорства…

– Донорства? Кэп, ты бредишь! Это никакое, блядь, не донорство! Из тебя выкачивали кровь, как из поросенка!

– … и подошел и вколол мне инфекцию тоже. Сильно уже не скрывался. Некому было его остановить: поздняя смена, почти никого не оставалось в лаборатории… А он как раз был руководителем операции по части смешанного эксперимента… Но фамилии не могу вспомнить, как ни стараюсь.

– Ну, кем бы он там ни был, сейчас от него мокрого пятна не осталось.

– Многим он навредил?

Старк помедлил, преувеличенно внимательно глядя на стакан лимонада, стоявший перед ним.

– Барнс, ты как хочешь, а я наверну хорошего скотча - и бадяжить его, в отличие от отельных барменов, не буду. Тебе принести?

– Меня не берет.

– Ой, заткнись, все равно слегка да вдарит по мозгам. Кэп, а тебе? Впрочем, что я спрашиваю, надо брать и наливать. Никуда не уходите, ребята.

– Так он многим навредил? – повторил Стив, и в его голосе проскользнул тихий отзвук прежнего беспокойства за всё человечество. 

– Ты слышишь, какая вокруг тишина. Ни одного человека. На Лидо никого, и в Венеции почти никого. Правда, если ты говоришь о короткой вирулентности, возможно, пандемии не будет. Но как можно было настолько усилить штамм?

– В этом я не понимаю ничего, – двинул плечами Стив. – Я просто потерял силы. По большей части. И память. Но не рассыпался, как другие...

– Тебя спасла чудо-сыворотка, которая когда-то сделала тебя сверхчеловеком. Однако, видимо, сейчас подавлен нормальный для сыворотки обмен веществ, – сказал вернувшийся с бутылкой скотча Старк. – Это не навсегда, Стив. Думаю, это решаемо. А вот остальные… те, которые накачивались одновременно и твоей кровью и чумой… те, видимо, везунчиками стали лишь вполовину, поскольку все равно вышли твоими бледными репликантами. Ну сколько они могли взять у тебя крови, чтобы ввести ее другим? Мало. А старые запасы сыворотки уже были разбавлены до предельно малой концентрации, ведь прошло уже... почти 30 лет с последней поставки. В итоге на кое-какие способности этим новым солдатикам хватило, а вот на полное сопротивление усиленной чуме – нет. Если уж даже тебе на исцеление не хватило, о чем вообще речь. И получились те милые зомбачки, которых мы с Барнсом имели счастье видеть.

– Они сбежали, – тускло сказал Стив. – Они превратились из людей в… в существ… взломали клетки и сбежали. А перед этим убили весь персонал и тех из своих, кто не был заражен. И оставшихся безумцев…

– А кто не умер, тоже стал зомби, как в любимых нами всеми фильмах. То есть мы имеем мутировавшую бациллу, которая теперь не превращает зараженных в жалкое пятнышко слизи, зато делает их безмозглыми кошмарными тварями. Видимо, судя по тому, что у тебя отшибло память, Кэп, эта зараза капитально выжигает нейроны. Единственное, что меня радует, так это то, что чума изначально не вирус, а палочка. На всякую бактерию найдется антибиотик. И очень хорошая новость насчет короткой вирулентности. Однако остается вопрос патогенности… если этой дрянью можно заразиться воздушно-капельным путем, как обычной чумой… то, может статься, голубому шарику пришел конец.

– Этого я не знаю, не могу помочь, – удрученно сказал Стив.

– Кэп, от тебя требуется сейчас всего лишь лечь спать и проснуться завтра поздним утром, принять ванну, плотно поесть и выпить кофе. И побриться. Хотя с бородой ты очень сексуальный.

– Не видел себя в зеркале. Наверное, ужасно выгляжу.

– Ты не можешь выглядеть ужасно, Стив. Ты же, мать твою, Капитан Америка!

– Что это значит?

– Это значит, что на плакаты с твоим лицом дрочит вся женская половина населения Земли от 15 до 85 лет. Ну и мужская отчасти.

– Я знаменитость? – слегка поднял брови Стив. 

– Еще какая. Честь и совесть родной страны, вот ты кто. И ее очарование заодно. Так что даже не надейся – твоя история не может бесславно закончиться здесь, на маленьком итальянском острове. Ты не из такого дерьма выбирался.

– Это правда, Стив, – подтвердил Баки. 

– И зря они надеялись наделать таких же, как ты. Таких больше нет и не будет. Ты же, черт побери, как Маленький Принц…

– Старк, он устал.

Роджерс действительно выглядел так, будто сейчас свалится со стула. Через пять минут, едва коснувшись головой подушки в одном из номеров – кровати здесь были огромные, как аэродромы, – он отключился.

Баки же вышел через череду патио на пляж и долго сидел на мелком белом песке, глядя, как ночное море разбрасывает пену, слушая, как оно поет и шепчет, ворчит и стонет.

Он хотел подумать о тысяче вещей, хотел проанализировать ситуацию и вынести какие-то полезные решения, но просто не мог. В голову не шло ни одной мысли, перед глазами стояло бледное бородатое лицо Стива, почти совсем лишенное прежней тонкой жизни. Лишенное той лучезарности, которой всегда было полно. Стив Роджерс… он же был таким, как будто его как-то целиком осветил луч рассветного солнца, да так в нем и остался навечно.

Сейчас на его лицо впервые опустились сумерки, и это было несправедливо.

Но ведь золото всегда остается золотом, даже под слоем грязи и пыли, не так ли? Рано или поздно луч снова коснется его, и оно засияет, как прежде.

Ну, Баки на это надеялся.

Иначе незачем было жить, иначе смысла в этом мире не было никакого.

Он зарылся босыми ногами в песок, пошевелил застрявшие в нем мелкие ракушки, потом взял ботинки и зашагал в отель. Море вслед насмешливо рычало ему о том, что люди скользят по его берегам, как призраки, совсем ничего не понимая в том, как устроена Вселенная, потому что не способны понять изначально. Придет одна цивилизация и через некоторое время падет, придет другая, падет и она, люди будут придумывать себе богов и разочаровываться в них, драться за них и против них, потом придумывать новых, потом вспоминать старых, и так без конца, потому что жалкому человечеству просто необходимо в кого-то верить.

Баки тоже было это необходимо.

***

Тони подошел к двери и остановился. Стоял, как дурак. Поднял руку, чтобы постучать. Не постучал. Открыт рот, чтобы позвать. Не позвал.

Толкнул дверь – она и отворилась.

Номер Барнса был темен и пуст, и постель была разворошена и пуста.

Тони слишком поздно понял свою ошибку: когда за спиной вспыхнул оранжевый ночник, и Барнс спросил спокойно:

– Ну и что ты здесь делаешь?

Спокойствие это Тони не обмануло – в любой момент оно могло перейти в безжалостное равнодушное насилие. Тони, по-прежнему стоя спиной, не был уверен, что Барнс не держит в руке пистолет.

Впрочем, глупость это – зачем ему пистолет, он сам себе оружие. Уж с Тони-то точно справится.

Одной левой, да. Тони теперь точно знал, поскольку сам улучшил эту левую.

Но Барнс просто сидел на столе и держал обе руки на коленях. Только смотрел пристально, и Тони почти стушевался.

Почти.

– Думаю, ты ошибся дверью, – заметил Барнс. – Стив не здесь.

– Я в курсе.

– Или пришел избавиться от конкурента?

– Ага, в майке и спортивных штанах против железной руки. Включи логику, Терминатор.

– Я и пытаюсь.

– Выходит хреново, как я погляжу. Как ты это переносишь?

– Что?

– Ты знаешь.

– Так, – бесстрастно ответил Барнс, пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.

– Блестящий ответ.

– Уйди, Старк.

\- Нет. Мне страшно. А с тобой не так страшно. С тобой проще всё это терпеть.

– Да ты совсем сбрендил.

Тони сделал шаг, и еще, и еще, и Барнс неожиданно поднялся – с еле заметным нервом. Видимо, не ожидал. Дурак.

– И боюсь, что теперь мне будет очень страшно еще долго. Впрочем... кого я обманываю, дня не было, чтобы я чего-то не боялся. Панические атаки, все дела. Но сейчас по-другому. Другой уровень, совершенно другой.

– Это зомби-апокалипсис, Старк.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я, и зомби здесь побоку.

– Знаю, – согласился Баки и взглянул в лицо Тони. – Думаешь, мордобой со мной снимет напряжение? Опять меня обвинишь во всем?

Тони усмехнулся, и вышло как-то нехорошо, хищно.

– Соблазн велик, ты ведь как семь казней египетских в одном флаконе, – согласился он и шагнул еще разок, чтобы встать вплотную, а потом полез руками Барнсу под майку.

У Баки комично расширились глаза, но он и сказать ничего не успел, когда Тони накрыл его рот своим. Какую-то секунду ждал сопротивления, толчка, удара, но быстро ждать перестал, забыв обо всем. Барнс не отвечал, губы у него оказались полные и мягкие, он пах легко, сухо и терпко, будто не потел никогда, а еще в комнате пахло сыростью и мокрой штукатуркой, из приоткрытого окна тянуло гнильцой стоячей воды, ароматом цветущих деревьев и чем-то сладким, чем пропахли все города на Адриатике и Средиземноморье.

Пожалуй, Тони никого в своей жизни так долго не целовал безответно, но ему было плевать: он не собирался останавливаться. Баки в его руках был как напряженный, встревоженный, закаменевший от ожидания зверь, но ничего не делал, только чуть заметно подрагивал.

Тем упоительнее было его прижимать к стене, лапать и тискать, упиваясь внезапной безнаказанностью, гладить и щупать плечи, грудь, твердый пресс, и всё это – не отрываясь ото рта.

Старку показалось, прошло добрых две минуты, когда губы Барнса, наконец, раскрылись и он подался вперед – на какую-то гребаную часть дюйма, однако и это была победа. Тони ощущал себе завоевателем чужой желанной земли.

Но когда ладонь Тони скользнула вниз по животу, по темной дорожке из коротких волосков, Барнс сразу его легонько оттолкнул.

– Ты вообще когда-нибудь думаешь перед тем, как что-то сделать?

– Я думал об этом довольно долго, если тебя только это беспокоит.

– Это... это нехорошо.

– Я никогда не был хорошим мальчиком. Насколько я знаю, ты тоже.

– Решил, если Стив теперь без памяти, так и я сгожусь?

– Разуй глаза, Барнс. Со Стивом без памяти у меня гораздо больше шансов, чем у Стива с памятью, не находишь? Не только ты тут очаровашка.

– Тогда логика здесь и в самом деле бессильна.

– А мы занимаемся упаковкой силлогизмов? Никогда не думал, что ты столько треплешься, сержант.

Баки слегка усмехнулся, но по-прежнему держал рукой на расстоянии. Железной рукой, и она холодила Тони кожу и почему-то сердце. Это и горчило на языке, и заводило до небес.

– Ладно, я понял. С вами, детьми начала двадцатого века, надо все постепенно. Окей, в штаны я тебе пока лезть не буду, хотя очень хочется. Но поцелуи ведь не под запретом?

Барнс усмехнулся чуть шире.

– Давай сам, – подначил Старк. – Будь мужиком.

И Барнс, помедлив, склонился к его лицу.

Целоваться с Барнсом было как плыть в темном бархатном сумраке, вот как это чувствовалось: будто тебя легонько качает теплая мгла. Тони не знал, откуда такие картинки в его голове, но очень скоро ему стало не просто приятно, а невыносимо жарко, и тогда он толкнул Барнса к стене.

Тони забыл, что ему нельзя, а почему нельзя, он так и не понял, поэтому через пару секунд поймал себя на том, что бесстыдно дрочит Барнсу, и тот стоит, сгорбив спину, не расслабляясь, руки висят вдоль тела, и смотрит он очень внимательно вбок, на горящий ночник.

Но неприятно ему точно не было, Тони в этом разбирался. Он вибрировал всем телом, как готовая разогнаться машина, как самолет на взлете, но зачем-то себя сдерживал.

Нет, так дело не пойдет, решил Тони.

Второй рукой он прижал Барнса к стене, и сам прижался к нему теснее, поцеловал в шею. Тут Барнс отпустил себя, стукнулся затылком о стену, что-то прошипел, растекся весь и пропустил через сомкнутые зубы низкий звук, от которого у Тони встали дыбом все волоски на затылке. Да он уже весь взмок, но звуков этих хотелось слышать как можно больше, и да – он услышал. Баки стонал редко, но длинно, словно мучаясь, и глаза закрыл, как будто стало невмоготу.

Тони терся об него, как мартовский кот, даже забыв снять майку, а на Барнсе только задрав ее – какой-то ужас творился, словом, но дышать было уже нечем. Тони укусил Барнса в плечо и сразу ощутил, как на пальцы выплескивается горячее. Дожал и догнался сам, кусая и елозя ртом по плечу и шее, а потом все же снова поцеловал, коротко.

Барнс вздохнул, так долго, словно скалу снял со спины.

– Все-таки ты чудовищный эгоист, Тони Старк. К тому же извращенец. 

– Мэм знает толк в извращениях, – согласился Тони и почувствовал, как на него стремительно наваливается отходняк. Голова стала воздушной, ноги – ватными, в голове заклубилась блаженная темнота, и Барнс подхватил его на руки.

Проснулся Тон утром, рядом с горячей спиной Барнса и его прохладным металлическим плечом.

Солнце било в окно, и легкая занавеска колыхалась от ветра. Пахло морем, нагретым деревом и цветущей вистерией.

Ему показалось, что они остались одни на Земле: последние люди, которые будут доживать свой век втроем. Ну, втроем, конечно, лишь какое-то время, потом Старк загнется от инфаркта, а землю обетованную обретут эти двое атлантов. Наверное, так было предначертано с начала времен. 

И на удивление от этой мысли Тони стало просто и легко. Никакой горечи, ревности, зависти и сожалений.

Так просто ему не было уже очень, очень давно.


	15. Chapter 15

Тони никогда особо не любил современных художников, но часто был вынужден посещать их мероприятия – Пеппер даже заставляла инвестировать в некоторых гениев деньги. Однажды она его затащила на выставку, посвященную теме конца света в восприятии творцов современного искусства.

С первого шага Тони поймал в жаркие объятья некий певец апокалипсиса из Лос-Анджелеса с претенциозным именем Лео Эгиарте и повлек его к своим картинам, написанным поверх старых печатных плат. Серия называлась «Синтетическая мечта».

Тони едва заметно упирался, но всё же вынужден был припасть к творчеству калифорнийца. Следом привязалась целая когорта критиков, которые тут же принялись щебетать друг другу на ухо шепотом, который легко можно было услышать из соседнего квартала.

– Ах, это остроумие в кислотной гамме…

– Проблема постоянно усиливающейся фиксации человечества на материальных ценностях…

– Альтернативная точка зрения на современную реальность…

– Постапокалиптичные пейзажи воскрешают в памяти миры-антиутопии из классических романов…

– Легко узнаваемый «кислотный» характер в сочетании с геометричностью форм…

– Метафора власти, которая узурпируется избранным меньшинством…

Сам Лео поведал Старку, что в картине «Misfortune» выразил идею «власти меньшинства» через «образ мира, заключенного в сферу, напоминающую хрустальный шар, – детскую игрушку в руках зловещего кукловода в черном капюшоне».

Тони «Синтетическая мечта» на зашла. И не потому, что «намекала на неприглядное будущее, с которым человечеству придется столкнуться». А потому, что, несмотря на изумрудные и розовые оттенки, так восхитившие критиков, напоминала ему неумелую ребяческую мазню. И вообще, он не терпел в художниках большое эго. Интересно, с чего бы это, а, Тони?

Сбежав от одного трубадура Армагеддона, Тони, поблуждав по извилистой галерее, наткнулся на другого – вернее, на его картины. И внезапно завис – надолго, не в силах оторваться.

Это была серия работ шведа Саймона Столенхага, который, как и Эгиарте, рисовал постапокалиптичную реальность, но в совершенно ином стиле.

– В 1950-х правительство запустило огромный ядерный ускоритель и научно-исследовательскую лабораторию всего в нескольких километрах от Стокгольма. Лаборатория расположена под землей и выпускает большое количество экспериментальных технологий. Вплоть до 70-х всё идет отлично, но потом система начинает разрушаться. Начинают происходить плохие вещи. Изображения на моих картинах показывают жизнь людей того мира, и как на нее повлияло фиаско исполинского научного проекта. Никто не знает, чем всё это закончится, – сообщали текстовые выдержки с сайта художника.

Все его картины были нарисованы электронным пером на планшете Wacom, и Тони понравился такой новаторский подход. При этом каждый рисунок выглядел точь-в-точь как старая добрая картина маслом по холсту – не отличишь.

И постапокалипсис на этих картинах представал каким-то теплым, уютным, «ламповым», как говорили хипстеры – странные юноши в узких штанах, которые сто раз фотографировали оливку, прежде чем отправить ее в рот.

Нарисованные люди в этом мире после всепожирающей войны жили обычной жизнью, мало обращая внимание на невероятные машины, сопровождавшие их, или на ржавые остовы этих машин, или на скачущих по дорогам мелких полосатых динозавров.

С одной стороны, это был воплощенный Стейнбек: бесконечное ржаное поле, солнце палит, трактор едет и едет, только вот трактора тут оказались гигантскими и летающими, а рядом трещал какой-нибудь коллайдер.

С другой стороны, это был чистейший Брэдбери: ребятишки любовались закатом на скале, а на заднем фоне застыли фигуры навсегда обездвиженных шагающих роботов размером с три скалы. Сонные нивы, смеющиеся дети и память о чем-то чудовищном, которая почти стерлась под новым слоем жизни, возвращенной к ретро-ценностям. Виток технобума, доведший до конца, был пройден, и всё откатилось назад. Но откатилось к какой-то совершенно счастливой эпохе. Бесконечная, как когда-то казалось, война ушла, ядерная зима сгинула вслед за ней, выросли дети и деревья, фермеры снова начали собирать урожай, лишь роботы проржавели и стали напоминать бабушкины кастрюли. Жить можно, одним словом, и даже очень хочется жить именно так.

Помнится, Тони был так впечатлен, что потом отвалил галерее шведа немало бабла. Правда, так и не удосужился поинтересоваться, куда тот его потратил, да и ему было неинтересно, в самом-то деле. Но судя по тому, что Столенхаг рисовал промышленными масштабами, всё у него сложилось неплохо.

И вот теперь Тони словно бы оказался внутри одной из таких картин. Тишина, благодать, пустой солнечный город, синее море, легкий бриз, красивый мужик с железной рукой и забывший себя вечно молодой супергерой. 

Тони начинал путаться, как и тогда, когда смотрел на картины Столегхага. Он не знал, что ощущает. Страх, горе или что-то подозрительно похожее на покой. Или настолько сильную усталость, что она напоминала покой.

Он даже в этот раз не сбежал от воспоминаний ночи со всей присущей ему элегантностью. Он лежал и смотрел в потолок до тех пор, пока Барнс не пошевелился рядом, как потревоженный медведь. Тот молчал, и Тони тоже молчал – в кои-то веки трепаться не хотелось. Хотелось кофе. Ну и, может быть, поцеловать Барнса.

Он исполнил первое желание и отправился в душ, а потом на кухню – где наконец сварил кофе (с помощью навороченной кофемашины) и сварганил сносный омлет (с помощью обычной сковороды и банальных молока, яиц, помидоров и зелени).

А что? Он на все руки мастер.

Самое невыносимое в жизни то, что в жизни нет ничего невыносимого, думал Тони, когда мирно завтракал за одним столом с Кэпом и Барнсом в покинутом туристами патио.

Барнс убил его родителей, и в конце концов это оказалось возможно перенести, да еще с неправдоподобным бонусом. Правда, влюбленность в Барнса – ладно, блин, именно так это называлось – не могла обойтись без примеси ненависти. Но и без примеси жалости – тоже. Выходило дико странно – что убийца оказался жертвой не меньшей, чем убитые, а даже большей. Говарда никто не морозил в криокамере и не выжигал ему мозги, но… но разве это позволяло простить Баки Барнса полностью? Нет. Но почему тогда Тони его… Черт, да сколько можно уже.

Может, не стоило так удивляться, ведь ему довелось вынести и палладиевый реактор в груди, и атомную бомбу в руках, и выход за пределы стратосферы, и падение с космической высоты...

И предательство друзей. И безответную любовь к человеку, которого нельзя было любить, поскольку нельзя любить идеал, а Кэп был воплощением сверхчеловека, и чем-то это сильно напоминало нацистские идеалы, если честно.

Тони вынес даже измену Кэпа – так он воспринимал это раньше, и удар знаменитым щитом в грудь, и лицо Стива над собой – потерявшего всякий контроль, сумевшего остановиться на краю каким-то чудом. Лицо супергероя, ставшего обычным смертным, способным на всякий поступок.

Страшнее всего казалось потерять Стива – и вот они его потеряли, в каком-то смысле. Перед ними сидел и тихо пил чай с молоком не Кэп, а вовсе, казалось, другой человек – бледный мужчина с синяками под глазами, хмурый и немногословный, с потемневшими, неожиданно коротко стрижеными волосами и густой бородой. (Впрочем, какая-то часть Тони одобряла новую стрижку Стива, пусть и сделанную явно не по его доброй воле, – с прежней ретро-прической, когда Кэп забывал постричься, он иногда походил на принца Чарминга из «Шрэка», любившего делать «вжу-у-х-х-х» своими волосами).

А где-то зомби рыскали по Вечному городу, и неизвестно было, чем это закончится: может быть, сплошной пустыней на месте цивилизации. Скорее всего так.

Всё это произошло, а Тони не мучили кошмары и панические атаки. Хотя боль всё равно затаилась за грудиной, глубоко, зараза, – как скользнувшая в легкое игла. Но Тони уже привык к ней. Уже привык.

***

– Я прощу прошения… но вы так и не назвали своих имен, – вдруг сказал Стив.

У Тони чуть кофе носом не пошел. Им и в голову не пришло. Как легко, оказывается, стать мудаком, даже не подозревая об этом.

– Ты не обязан всё время извиняться, Стив. Это мы слишком раздули свое эго, – Барнс выразительно взглянул на Тони. – Эм… Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Но ты звал меня Баки.

– Тони Старк, – скромно представился Тони. – Железный Человек.

– Ну конечно, – кивнул Барнс. – Как же без этого. А где остальной список?

– Не думаю, что Кэпа интересуют мои миллиарды, – осклабился Тони. – Скорее уж обезоруживающая харизма. Ну и я гений, да, что скрывать, если правда?

– Это правда, – неожиданно согласился Барнс, кивая Стиву.  

– Железный Человек? – взгляд Стива стал чуточку более заинтересованным.

– О, у тебя есть шанс узнать эту чудную историю с нуля, – широко улыбнулся Тони и легонько ударил пальцем по часам-браслету, связывавшим его с костюмом Железного Человека и с Пятницей, а потом жестом фокусника развернул в воздухе мерцающую голубую голограмму сразу множества интернет-сайтов.

Конечно, он немного рисовался. Ему простительно, разве нет? Он рисовался, потому что был увлечен этим новым Роджерсом так же, как старым, и совершенно непонятно почему, ведь ему никогда не нравились молчаливые робинзоны в грубой одежде или жертвы вселенских катастроф, боже правый. Хотя, если принять во внимание Барнса… вкусы Тони за короткое время сильно изменились. 

Стив между тем молча созерцал фильмы и заголовки газет о Железном Человеке, о Мстителях и о себе самом, конечно, Тони не поскупился на информацию. Баки не смотрел, старательно не смотрел, вертя на блюдце чашку с кофе.

А потом, минут через сорок, выпалил:

– Старк, может, достаточно? Лучше разберись с насущно полезной информацией, – и жестом, не менее достойным фокусника, чем тот, что раньше сделал Тони, вытащил на белый свет ноутбук.

– Я его зарядил. В моем рюкзаке, которым ты так интересовался, есть крайне полезная зарядка для ноутбука, – язвительно сказал он. – Но разбираться тебе, раз ты гений.

– Это… это из лаборатории? – не веря удаче, спросил Тони. – И когда ты мне собирался показать?

– Собирался еще ночью, но не сложилось.

Тут Тони почувствовал, что щекам стало горячо.

– Я думаю, человек, который сидел в кабинете, фиксировал ход эксперимента.

– Жаль, что Беннер где-то затаился, не найдешь, – сказал Тони. – Опять кинулся в пучину дзена. Он у нас главный по разным инфекционным палочкам и лечебной химии.

– Думаю, нам и тебя хватит. Хотя… Старк, у меня уже есть решение.

– Решение, чтобы что?

– Чтобы исцелить Стива, – просто ответил Баки и так же просто на них обоих посмотрел. – Надо перелить ему мою кровь. В ней тоже сыворотка, только модификации Золы, а не Эрскина, и она более устойчива к таким вещам. На мне испытывали даже вирус Эбола. Думаю, что с чумой, даже усовершенствованной, моя кровь справится.

– Нет, я не могу этого принять! – сказал Стив с легким ужасом.

Пиноккио очень медленно, но верно становился настоящим мальчиком.

Тони думал. Раньше, всего-то несколькими неделями раньше, он бы с бурным восторгом приветствовал это решение, но сейчас радости наблюдалось подозрительно мало. И всё же Барнс, чертов Барнс был прав. Это казалось шансом, и неплохим. Если Барнс говорил правду насчет Эбола, конечно.

– Возможно, это действительно решение, Кэп.

– Мы ничего не знаем наверняка.

– Вот именно, – сказал Старк.

– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Либо встречу динозавра на улице, либо нет, – пожал плечами Барнс, и Тони воззрился на него.

– Это ты сейчас пытался пошутить?

– Мне этот анекдот показался смешным.

– Ну что взять с замороженных мозгов. Подождите, вдруг здесь найдется дополнительное решение.

Но информация, которую они нашли в ноутбуке, – а там действительно оказались отчеты исследования и даже программка с мерцающими графиками, где красными и оранжевыми столбиками были обозначены степень сопротивляемости организмов суперсолдат палочке и степень, э, так сказать, полученной зомбообразности, – для исцеления Стива ничего не дала. Здесь наблюдался ход эксперимента, но третьего эксперимента, в котором о Кэпе не было ни слова, кроме, конечно, одного словосочетания: «кровь объекта Z». Впрочем, погодите-ка, а вот и досье на объект Z: подробная биография Роджерса, вплоть до выдержек из документов Эрскина, отчетов о том, самом первом, эксперименте по сыворотке. У «Гидры» изначально имелось всё, выходит, они только ждали подходящего момента. И дождались.

Однако ничего нового в отчетах Эрскина не нашлось.

И, конечно, ни одного байта информации о заражении Стива чумой. Понятно, почему доктор Паоло Сакердоти, а именно так звали мудака, уничтожившего за несколько суток всю Венецию одной своей прогулкой, не указал этого в официальных отчетах. К тому моменту они его уже не интересовали. Тони не забыл показать его фото Стиву, и тот подтвердил – да, это именно он.

Были и другие фотографии, от которых волосы поднимались дыбом: людей, полупревращенных в существ, но еще сознающих себя; и существ, обретших новую форму окончательно. Это было не менее чудовищно, чем свидетельства нацистких зверств в концлагерях, и Тони не хотел бы еще раз увидеть ни одного из этих фото. Никогда.

Вероятно, сначала такой результат эксперимента не осознавался как абсолютно провальный и чрезвычайно опасный, ведь мир полон идиотов, вот и Сакердоти отличился: он непринужденно фотографировался на фоне этих несчастных, как некоторые горе-охотники в Африке фотографируются на фоне убитого слона или бегемота, а Тони и охотников таких готов был уничтожать пачками. Никогда не понимал, какая честь в том, чтобы убить слона, каким больным дерьмом надо быть, чтобы совершить такое? Сакердоти хотя бы принадлежал к «Гидре», а она изначально набирала в свои ряды отморозков.

Пока Тони звонил Фьюри, отойдя от стола в заросли пышных деревьев, которые свешивали свои малиновые соцветия прямо до рыжей плитки террасы, он краем глаза наблюдал за Кэпом и Барнсом.

Что-то в Кэпе изменилось. Что-то изменилось, хотя и совсем мало, почти незаметно, но Тони заметил, о да. То, как тело Роджерса теперь было развернуто к Барнсу. То, как его большие, неуклюжие сейчас ладони лежали неподалеку от металлической руки. То, как он с неожиданно прорвавшейся горячностью – ну ладно, намеком на нее, но всё же! – спорил с Барнсом, отстаивал его же право на безопасность.

Фьюри, как и предполагал Старк, идею Барнса одобрил, за неимением лучшего. Это ведь только Тони угораздило так вляпаться в историю с бывшим сержантом. Тем более что идея эта не требовала никаких сил со стороны самого Фьюри и вообще спецслужб – ни тебе техники, ни инвестиций, ни научных открытий, ни операций прикрытия. Делай что хочешь, а в Риме будут продолжать бороться с нашествием.

– Тут Вдова, Бартон и Уилсон, – сообщил Фьюри.

– Всего трое?

– Включая римскую полицию, карабинеров и спецназ, а также военных и даже гвардейцев Ватикана, всего несколько тысяч. Все пошли в ход. Но болезнь лепит зомбаков очень быстро. Рим взят в кольцо. Железный Человек лишним бы не стал, но вас ведь теперь нужно в карантин. Римские эпидемиологи уже вылетели в Венецию. А мои люди – на Повелью. Плывите на площадь Рима, там вас будут ждать и окажут помощь.

– Да какую помощь? – попытался возмутиться Тони. – Ты просто запереть всех нас хочешь в камере за стеклом, не хуже той лаборатории на острове!

– Включи мозги, Тони, – мрачно сказал Фьюри. – Вдруг вы без пяти минут зомби? Я не могу так рисковать. И не вздумайте переливать кровь сами. Я скажу ребятам, они проведут этот эксперимент. Может и сработать.

– Да какой, к дьяволу, эксперимент?! Это ты Кэпа называешь экспериментом?!

– Ты ведь в курсе, что это именно так, – сухо сказал Фьюри. – Он объект эксперимента, и уже не впервые. И в этот раз он может оказаться живой биологической бомбой. Так что засунь сантименты в задницу.

Тони зло нажал отбой. Карантин, блин. Куда же без него. И не выкрутишься. Но одна мысль о белых стенах палаты без права своевольного ухода пугала до чертиков.

Он еще несколько минут постоял в кругу осыпавшихся малиновых лепестков, послушал тишину и шелест ветра в листьях и танцующим шагом вернулся за стол.

– Поход по магазинам отменяется, парни. Каникулы кончились. В Венеции нас ждут люди Фьюри – да, люди в серебристых скафандрах с забралами, как у средневековых рыцарей, вы угадали.  

– Блядь, – отреагировал Барнс.

– Это сразу было понятно, – сказал Роджерс. Но во взгляде его сквозила тоска.

– При этом Фьюри согласен на переливание крови. На безрыбье и рак рыба. Хоть переливать будем в стерильных условиях.

– Тогда пошли, – сказал Барнс и пружинисто поднялся. – Кофе мы уже выпили достаточно.


	16. Chapter 16

У Тони ощущение, что они попали в какой-то гребаный День Сурка. На этот раз они берут брошенный скоростной катер, благо их тут навалом, Барнс проверяет, насколько он заправлен и технически исправен, и встает на штурвал. Вообще, Тони мог бы и сам это сделать, но почему-то по умолчанию позволяет рулить Барнсу.

Позволил бы он раньше, вот в чем вопрос.

И пялился ли бы на то, как Барнс собирает волосы в хвост и как надевает солнечные очки (очевидно, всё из того же «полезного рюкзака», который он всегда таскает с собой; интересно, есть ли там фотография Роджерса, или всё же Барнс не до такой степени влип? Впрочем, Тони уверен, что именно до такой).

Но теперь, и Тони довольно быстро это понимает, на Барнса украдкой пялится и Роджерс.

Поразительно, как моментально Барнсу удается проникнуть в чужое сердце. Хотя, быть может, подсознание Кэпа хранит всё то, что сознание пока отказывается выпускать на поверхность. А люди – иррациональные существа, движимые исключительно бессознательным, уж Тони-то собаку на этом съел. Как бы ему ни хотелось доказать своими открытиями и изобретениями обратное.

Всеми этими размышлениями Тони пытается отвлечь себя от жуткого холода под сердцем, связанного с прогнозируемым пребыванием в больнице (или опытной лаборатории, будем честны). Как-то не планировалось, что, лишив Стива статуса подопытного, они тут же станут подопытными все втроем. Тони вовсе не хочется выступать лоботомированной обезьянкой, спасибо, он уже бывал в похожей роли, и не раз. Как и Стив, как и Барнс – смешно, но именно это их объединяет.

Поэтому Тони сильно подозревает, что оба его спутника чувствуют то же самое, что и он. Барнс, возможно, испытывает даже более острое нежелание оказаться в руках людей в белых халатах.

Да что там, Тони опасается, как бы в нем Солдат не проснулся при малейшем ласковом прикосновении.

Но лицо у Барнса каменное, только вот глаза – темные провалы на лице. А глаза у него совсем светлые, теперь Тони точно знает.

Про глаза Кэпа он тоже думает. Что там Земо болтал на этой тысячу раз проклятой базе в Оймяконе, на самом крайнем краю света?

«Я год занимался только тобой, больше ничем. Следил за тобой. Изучал тебя. А встретился лицом к лицу и вдруг понял: глаза-то не голубые... зеленоватые. Значит, и ты не идеален».

Ради всех богов, ну почему все истории про супергероев настолько пропитаны гомоэротизмом? Вот и главный злодей сразу полез к Кэпу с какими-то мутными намеками. Может, дело всё-таки в облегающих костюмах?

Тони вздыхает, потому что видит линию венецианского берега. Они прибывают туда же, откуда недавно ушли на Лидо: к станции вапоретто на Пьяццале Рома.

И на этом берегу стадо, просто стадо людей в комбинезонах, больше похожих на космические скафандры. Они покачиваются нелепо, совершая мелкие шажки, пока все, как один, смотрят на их стремительно приближающийся катер. Это выглядит настолько абсурдно, что Тони матерится.

– Ебаная жуть. Надеюсь, нас не ждет миллион алых роз? А то мне не по себе от такого пристального внимания. 

– Эй, кто здесь главный? – кричит он, сияя всеми зубами, пока Барнс пришвартовывается.

К нему подходит один неуклюжий скафандр, однако за прозрачным забралом шлема Старк видит симпатичную рыжую женщину лет тридцати пяти, всю в веснушках. Чем-то она похожа на Пеппер, и Тони становится легче дышать. Он и забыл, как красивы золотоволосые итальянки с Севера.

– Лейтенант Джулия Макарони, Санитарная служба карабинеров, – представляется рыжевласка и чуть улыбается. – Полковник Фьюри сообщил мне, в какой непростой вы оказались ситуации.

Тони галантно лыбится в ответ, пытается пожать руку в толстой белой перчатке, потом соображает, что это неуместно, и с какого-то момента слышит только стук крови в ушах. Ему что-то говорят, его куда-то влекут под локти, кладут на кровать, белую, как снег, а палата просторная, да здесь можно в футбол играть, и находится она в жутко старинном здании, поэтому окна необычной формы, огромные и витражные, и ему засовывают в вену иглу, и да, он диагностирует у себя паническую атаку, но пытается не показывать виду, а просто дышать, хотя какая-нибудь таблетка под язык не помешала бы.

Или виски.

Или присутствие рядом Барнса, черт его раздери.

Но Барнс уже рядом с Кэпом, их кровь исследуют, прежде чем начать переливание. Впрочем, начнут всё равно, Кэп же ходячий материал для опытов. Очевидно, пробирки с его кровью, совсем как в «Гидре», теперь разойдутся по всем итальянским лабораториям и станут объектом для изучения студентами медицинских вузов.

Всё это дико и страшно, и Тони испытывает нестерпимое желание выть, пока наконец все эти сестры и врачи – слава богу, теперь без этих жутких комбинезонов, потому что он абсолютно не заразен и вообще здоров как бык для человека с его-то анамнезом, – не убираются прочь. И тогда он назло всему и особенно зомби-апокалипсису встает и разыскивает Кэпа и Барнса: они недалеко, на другом этаже, он поинтересовался заранее, так что ему стоит только зайти в сверкающий сталью лифт и выйти.

Кэп спит, его неправдоподобно длинные для несгибаемого солдата ресницы мирно трепещут на бледных щеках, отбрасывая густые тени, и Тони просто какое-то время стоит и смотрит. Стоит, смотрит и ощущает на себе взгляд Барнса, который делает вид, что расслабленно дремлет, а на самом деле весь сейчас – натянутая тетива, даже воздух вокруг дрожит. 

– Больше не сопротивлялся? – шепчет Тони, кивая на Кэпа.

Барнс пожимает плечами и потом, через паузу, произносит тихо:

– Он устал надеяться. Но я надеюсь, сработает.

– Сколько взяли шприцов?

– Вроде сорок, – почему-то чуть улыбается Барнс.

– Это около двух пинт, – быстро считает Тони. Если, конечно, они использовали стандартные для прямой гемотрансфузии шприцы, а не какие-нибудь лошадиные. – И кровь, конечно, совпала.

– Конечно, – смеется легко и беззвучно Барнс. – У меня первая группа, резус положительный. Вероятность вообще высокая. В любом случае, не думаю, что осложнения могут быть хуже, чем то, что с ним произошло. Вообще, не думаю, что сейчас в принципе может случится что-нибудь хуже. 

И тут Тони кое-что слышит. Кое-что, думает он, поскольку ему очень не хочется называть вещи своими именами. Но всё равно придется.

– А вот тут, сержант, ты крупно ошибаешься, – говорит он и быстро выбрасывает вперед ладонь с микрочипом, радуясь тому, что костюм совсем неподалеку.

Перчатки прибывают первыми и как раз вовремя, потому что трех ворвавшихся в палату зомби он укладывает посредством репульсоров. Баки тем временем хреначит железной рукой окно, и ему хватает времени схватить Роджерса в охапку и буквально выпнуть его на крышу, куда удачно выходит это окно. Потом через дыру, проделанную Барнсом, свечкой вылетает Железный Человек, хватает обоих суперсолдат, точно котят, и переносит их на другую крышу.

– Уф, – говорит Тони, – А вы весите ого-го, парни. А с виду такие стройняшки. Ничего хуже, да, Барнс? Когда это ты успел стать таким оптимистом?

– Так вот какой он, Железный Человек, – говорит Стив. Выглядит он вовсе не цветуще, но всё же на зомби не похож, и это Тони в данный момент несказанно радует. Он не знал бы, честно, не знал, что делать в такой ситуации. Наверное, главную задачу в этом случае предстояло бы решить Барнсу. Наверное.

– Да, – подтверждает Тони. – Вот такой он. Чудо, сотворенное человеческим гением. Mark XLVI – одна из самых мощных и универсальных форм индивидуальной военной технологии на планете. Сверхчеловеческие физические характеристики, гениальный интеллект, полет, энергетические атаки, технологическое сканирование, меткость, рукопашный бой, манипуляции взрывами, наводящиеся атаки, абсорбция энергии, манипуляции энергией, сопротивляемость вакууму, высоким и низким температурам, радиации. Всё в одном флаконе. И второй пилот у меня – рыжая и очаровательная Пятница, поздоровайся с капитаном.

– Приветствую вас, капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс, – мелодично говорит Пятница, и Кэп чуть вздрагивает от звуков своего имени. – Как самочувствие?

– Меня знает твой ассистент?

– Не оскорбляй Пятницу, она не ассистент. Это самый развитый искусственный интеллект в человеческой истории.

– Шведский стол, – произносит Баки нечто непонятное, подойдя к краю крыши. Да хранят все ангелы, вместе взятые, удобные и плоские крыши Венеции. На этой так вообще мини-сад и полно раскидистых деревьев в кадках, из-за которых удобно наблюдать, что Барнс сейчас и делает. Но что он несет?

Однако когда Тони встает у него за плечом, металлическим плечом, вид которого почему-то несказанно заводит, и, наверное, в японском языке для этого есть отдельный термин, обязательно, они же спецы по извращениям, – то понимает.

Там, внизу, развернулось пиршество, только в рот идут мозги и кишки. Существа, уже сформировавшиеся, кусают и жрут оставшихся полулюдей, но даже за те несколько секунд, что Барнс и Тони, а потом и подошедший к ним Роджерс, смотрят с крыши, людей остается ровный ноль.

Видимо, инфицирование произошло раньше, кто-то изначально был заражен еще в Риме, ведь служба прибыла оттуда, заразил остальных по пути, инкубационный период был очень коротким, и вот теперь превращение происходит моментально. Сейчас уже не определить, кто заражен воздушно-капельным путем, а кто через укус.

Одно радует: те, кто наполовину сожран, уже не поднимаются. Значит, речи о классических зомби не идет, не тот случай. Да, у многих существ есть серьезные раны, они изуродованы, но никто не шастает с наполовину снесенной головой, продолжая охотиться. Чумные зомби – живые существа, только вот, очевидно, почти почти полностью лишенные интеллекта и очень кровожадные.

– Их не может быть много, – говорит Барнс. – Сколько сюда могло прибыть спецов? Сотни две, три. 

– Ты и вправду считаешь, что _двести_ зомби – это _немного_? – интересуется Тони.

По указанию Тони Пятница записывает красочное видео «завтрака» и отправляет Фьюри с голосовой заметкой от Тони. Фьюри отвечает сообщением на смартфон, в сообщении точное число прибывших в Венецию эпидемиологов и спецназовцев – триста два человека. Их отряды сейчас рассредоточены по городу, а базой является больница Святого Лазаря вблизи площади Рима, та самая, где Тони несколько минут назад отдыхал в палате с витражным окном.

А потом Тони занимается массовой ликвидацией бывших эпидемиологов и военных полицейских. С легкой грустью на крыльце лечебницы он видит изувеченный труп той рыжей, что их встретила, – Джулии, ей выели глаза. Хотя быть мертвой лучше, чем самой жрать мозги.

Недавно расхваленная Роджерсу характеристика боевого костюма Железного Человека позволяет очень быстро расправиться со стадом охваченных каннибальским голодом баранов. Хватает самого примитивного оружия – двух малых противопехотных пулеметов с самонаводящимися пулями – они одним залпом могут поразить двенадцать человека; да, Тони в курсе, что это отличное решение. Однако дело в том, что зомби тут только штук пятьдесят. Тони сканирует стены больницы и окружающих домов, но никого не обнаруживает.

Остальные затерялись внутри города, внутри того сказочного города, где Тони не раз мечтал побывать, да всё как-то времени не хватало. Теперь он уверен, что больше никогда, ни за какие коврижки, в Венецию не полетит, будь она хоть пятьсот миллионов раз простерилизована и безопасна.

Впрочем, станет ли она когда-нибудь такой, как прежде? Тони не уверен.

– Старк! – кричит Барнс. – Сзади!

Тони шарахается от прыгающего на его спину существа и пуляет в него из репульсора. Очевидно, зомби не совсем бараны, этот вполне успешно где-то прятался, а потом напал из засады. Не очень хорошо.

Тем временем Баки спускается по лестнице, придерживая Кэпа за плечо, – у того явно жар, со лба градом катит пот, глаза ввалились, как у мертвеца, губы синие, он весь трясется, изо рта вырываются хрипы.

– Такая и должна быть реакция? – озабоченно спрашивает Старк.

– Я не знаю, – отвечает Барнс. – Возможно, всё же несовместимость крови. Теперь уже сомневаюсь, что анализы делались как надо. Если в это время шло превращение...

– Да уж, – соглашается Тони. – Надо подыскать убежище на время. Фьюри ничего не сказал по поводу очередной партии спецназа, и если честно, я боюсь чьего-то появления. А вдруг вся Италия уже зомбообразная? Боже, только благослови Америку!

Они не очень взыскательны в поиске подходящей квартиры, взламывают практически первую попавшуюся, в пафосном старинном доме, – главное, у нее нет балкона и она не под крышей, так что нападение совсем уж внезапным не будет. Квартира в нормальные времена радовала бы глаз: здесь зеркальный янтарный паркет, лепные потолки с головами купидонов по углам, люстра в виде виноградных гроздьев, мраморный камин, великолепные зеркала и торшеры, и Тони посмеялся бы над иронией судьбы, которая даже во время зомбо-апокалипсиса стремится предоставить ему жилье класса люкс,  только вот Кэп, по-видимому, твердо намеревается дать дуба.

Они кладут его на кровать в огромной спальне с зелеными шторами, и Баки поит его из водой из стакана, а потом ложится рядом с ним и обнимает.

Губы у Роджерса дрожат. Эмоции стремительно возвращаются к нему, и Тони не знает, это хорошо или же такая предсмертная вспышка, ведь физически Кэп слабеет с каждой секундой.

Баки обнимает его, но смотрит на Тони, и глаза у него воспаленные и мученические, хоть Святого Себастьяна пиши. Тони знает, о чем он думает.

«А что, если я убил его?»

Что, если.

Тони чувствует, как к нему возвращается забытое удушье.

– Тебе тоже надо поспать, Старк. Я буду начеку.

– Ты думаешь, ты красавчик? – зло парирует Тони, но при этом понимает, что Барнс прав. Он устал.

– Я здоров, и у меня сверхвыносливость, – не обращая внимания на реакцию Тони, упрямо говорит Барнс. – Я сумею тебя быстро разбудить, если что.

Ага, а ничего, что из тебя две пинты крови выкачали, Солдатик?

Но Тони больше не спорит, он мрачно поворачивается и бредет на диван в роскошную гостиную, чтоб она была неладна. Наглухо закрывает плотные портьеры, и в этот миг ему совершенно наплевать, что он может проснуться в окружении зомби. Он падает лицом вниз в пахнущий пылью белый чехол, закрывающий диван, – очевидно, апартаменты выставлены на продажу, - и отрубается.

Как выясняется немного позже, зря.

***

Он просыпается резко, как от удара, и вокруг темнота. Он проспал весь день, успела наступить ночь, воздух остыл, в комнате прохладно, и это приятно.

Ровно секунду приятно, пока Тони не осознает, от чего проснулся.

Снаружи он слышит тоненький скулеж. То ли вой, то ли плач, но от этого звука мороз по коже.

И он знает, знает, что это за звук – его издают проголодавшиеся. Там, снаружи. Сколько их, он сейчас не может определить.

И тут же он слышит еще кое-что - треск, грохот, звуки борьбы и крик Барнса:

– Ста-арк!

Тони не помнит, как преодолевает расстояние от спальни до гостиной – как назло, между ними длинный коридор, точно во дворце, и успевает надеть только перчатки, когда видит Барнса и Кэпа, дубасящих толпу зомби в полутьме, при жалком свете крошечного ночника. Монстры, как в фильме ужасов, пачками лезут в разбитое окно – отсутствие балкона им не помешало, ведь есть водосточная труба; и нет, это не то, что Тони хотел бы запечатлеть на сетчатке своих глаз, но его никто не спрашивал.

Он стреляет плазмой, однако зомби штук тридцать, не меньше, и они свивают кольцо из своих искалеченных тел вокруг пары супер-солдат, мечущихся в этом месиве живыми молниями. Руки и ноги мелькают, как в танце, настолько слаженно, будто в ушах у Барнса и Роджерса наушники и они слушают одинаковую музыку, да еще при этом долго репетировали работу в паре.

И тут до Тони доходит.

Кэп в строю. Определенно.

Вполне в строю, судя по тому, что к нему вернулась его знаменитая боевая хореография, на которую Старк, чего скрывать, несколько раз пялился прямо во время боя, чувствуя себя зажженным факелом.

Тем временем костюм облегает его полностью, и забрало шлема со щелчком опускается.

– Отступайте, – громогласно командует Железный Человек, и Барнс хватает Кэпа металлической рукой, закрывая его собой от клыков очередного страшилы, и буквально швыряет к дверям, метнув одновременно нож страшиле прямо в глаз. Глаз с сочным хлюпом выпадает на дорогой паркет, точно только и ждал подходящего момента, никакие нервы его не держат в глазнице. Ох уж эта занимательная анатомия зомби.

– Хороший бросок, – хвалит Тони и открывает пулеметную очередь, которая очень эффектно смотрится в сумерках – как дождь маленьких комет.

Вонь зомби источают невыносимую. Груда гнилого мяса, и Тони уже сомневается, что они живые. Живые не могут так пахнуть. Или могут? У чумы тоже был тот еще запашок. Тление заживо, одна из самых ужасных вещей, которые только можно вообразить.

– Видимо, ночью они более ловкие и активные, и зрение лучше, – говорит Барнс, тяжело дыша, когда они перемещаются через замысловатые черные лестницы в другой подъезд и другую квартиру, а потом и в другой дом. – Солнечный свет тормозит их мысленную деятельность. И вообще замедляет. Эти были быстрее, чем те, утром. Хотя они и так не очень медленные.

– Солнечный свет, – задумчиво говорит Тони. – Совсем как в сказках про вампиров.

– Похоже, – кивает Баки. – Может, светобоязнь, но с вариациями? При многих инфекциях такое бывает.

– Может, но кто нам скажет точно? Завтра надо выбираться отсюда. Куда угодно из этого мертвого города. Очень хочется на родину, если честно. Даже не подозревал в себе настолько яркого патриотизма.

– Ты представляешь, что сейчас творится в аэропортах и какая там вероятность заражения? На каком-то этапе болезнь, видимо, все же переносится воздушно-капельным путем, – возражает Барнс, но Тони настроен железно.

– Если будет нужно, я вас понесу. Обоих. На низкой высоте. Выдержите, раз уж вы такие суперлюди.

– Стив еще не поправился.

– Он отлично смотрелся, когда лупил зомбачков.

– Да, он приходит в норму, но нужно подождать еще пару дней.

Тони качает головой, но крыть ему нечем.

– Будь по-твоему, Холодное Сердце. Пока останемся тут. Никто не хочет ужинать? Нет? Почему я не удивлен.

И всё же они усаживаются вокруг круглого стола на кухне, чтобы отдышаться. Обстановка здесь попроще, чем в прежней квартире, но тоже занимательная – старинные лампы, серебряные зеркала, цветастые скатерти. Столов несколько, как будто хозяева хотели устроить мини-кафе лично для себя.

Нигде они ни людей не встретили, ни трупов не нашли. Пустота и тишина. Несколько минут все сидят, как паиньки, каждый думает о своем, а потом Кэп тихо говорит Барнсу:

– Мы были такими хорошими друзьями?

Баки удивленно вскидывает на него широко раскрытые глаза – и это, пожалуй, первый раз, когда Тони видит в его исполнении настоящее удивление.

– Ты сделал для меня так много, – объясняет Роджерс. – Дал кровь, лег рядом, когда у меня была вспышка смертельной инфекции, закрыл собой…

– Ты по-прежнему ничего не помнишь?

– Извини, но нет. Зато я абсолютно здоров. Никакой слабости, наоборот, хочется двигаться и двигаться…

– Это нормальное состояние, будешь сбрасывать энергию бегом и тренировками, – говорит Барнс. – Мы были не только друзьями, но и врагами. Я пытался тебя убить.

– Как так?

– Долго объяснять.

– Я не верю в это.

– Ты никогда в это не верил, – усмехается Барнс, и Тони тоже слегка усмехается – горько.

– Да, мы были друзьями, Стив, – сдается Баки. – Лучшими друзьями, с самого детства. Познакомились, когда на тебя напали хулиганы и чуть в мусорный бак башкой не окунули, а я тебя спас. Ты был тогда тощий, как селедка. И астмой болел. Но рвался защищать весь мир, как будто он бы рухнул без твоей поддержки. Больной был на всю голову в этом смысле, никак не уследишь, в какую заварушку опять кинешься в очередной раз...  

– Интересно…

– Но дело не только в дружбе, Стиви, - внезапно продолжает Баки, и голос у него меняется. 

– Что это значит? – хмурит точеные брови Кэп, и тут Барнс поднимается, мягко и по-кошачьи, слитным движением, которого не отследишь, скользит к Роджерсу, приподнимает его лицо за подбородок пальцами живой руки и целует в губы. Длинно и жадно, наплевав на всё.

Тони хочется отвернуться – и хочется смотреть.

Ему больно и легко одновременно. Больно оттого, что он всегда оказывается на втором месте, хотя неизменно делает всё для того, чтобы оказаться на первом. Совсем как тот пингвин, хороший парень, но нелюбимый. Он не понимает логики судьбы, наверное, она и вправду женщина, ведь Барнс всегда нравился женщинам.  

Когда Барнс отстраняется, Роджерс так хлопает глазами, что впору хохотать до колик. Но почему-то не хочется.

Баки коротко смотрит на них обоих, а потом уходит на балкон курить, хотя это в нынешних условиях совершенно идиотский поступок.

А Тони, неостроумно о чем-то пошутив, плетется в другую комнату и старательно делает вид (перед кем?), что смотрит на ноутбуке то, что уже несколько раз видел. Ему не хочется разговаривать с Фьюри, не хочется смотреть сводки новостей, не хочется анализировать путь заражения и длину инкубационного периода, не хочется ничего. Хочется просто раствориться в пустоте.

К сожалению, он не учитывает, что балкон длинный и тянется вдоль всех комнат квартиры, а окно он успел открыть, не подумав, – ему, как и Барнсу, нужен глоток свежего воздуха, особенно после зомби-вони, которую не так-то просто вытряхнуть из ноздрей. И шторы на окнах подняты.

И ничто не мешает ему увидеть, как через некоторое время к Барнсу выходит Роджерс и начинает что-то яростно шептать, даже доказывать, но что тут можно доказывать, Тони даже придумать не способен.

Баки стоит неподвижной тенью, а Кэп нависает над ним, он выше, но всё равно почему-то кажется, что он в роли просящего, умоляющего, хотя он, конечно, ни о чем не умоляет. Вышедшая из-за туч луна освещает его волосы, и они снова кажутся светлыми, золотыми, как раньше, – видимо, изменился пигмент, пусть Тони может и ошибаться: луна, ночь, стресс. И эта, как ее. Любовь.

Кэп вдруг резко перестает говорить и наклоняется к Барнсу, и целует его сам, долго-долго, как будто пьет чистую воду, а до этого умирал от жажды. А потом прячет лицо у него на плече и крупно вздрагивает, даже трясется, а Барнс тихо гладит его по спине.

И Тони уже не удивлен, на самом деле он вполне ожидал, что Барнс приходит к Кэпу через полчаса после того, как они отлипают друг от друга и расходятся. Видимо, до конца разлепиться не могут, видимо, теперь между ними натянут струной невидимый поводок, и непонятно, на чьей шее один его конец и в чьей руке другой.

Тони слышит невнятный шум, торопливую возню, слабые задушенные вскрики и ритмичный скрип кровати. Кто-то мычит в подушку при каждом толчке, и Тони уверен, что это Стив.

Он лежит и слушает, и рот у него пересыхает, а кожа становится такой горячей, что оставаться в ней нет никаких сил.

А еще полтора часа спустя ему доводится испытать сильнейшее изумление, пусть он и старается его не выдать.

Совершенно бесшумный, но ярко облитый лунным светом, как какой-нибудь античный бог, Барнс приходит в его постель и ложится рядом. Молча поворачивается спиной и якобы засыпает.

Ну уж дудки.

– Доволен? – спрашивает Тони шепотом, и ему хочется удавить этого хладнокровного терминатора, который походя ломает людей – и физически, и морально.

Он резко берет Барнса за плечо и пытается развернуть к себе, взглянуть в лицо, но Барнс сильный, он упирается, не дает.

Он обнажен по пояс, но на нем зачем-то штаны, Тони хочет это недоразумение исправить и расстегивает чужую молнию.

– Ты похвастаться пришел, Барнс? Валяй, что же молчишь?

Тони тянет его за волосы и терзает рот, и нет, не чтобы найти вкус Кэпа – по крайней мере, не только ради этого. Он лапает Барнса еще жестче и похабнее, чем раньше, не понимая, почему тот позволяет; кусает его за плечи, кусает за подбородок и чувствует себя одним из тех гребаных существ – голодным, сдуревшим от голода.

А потом Барнс позволяет взять себя, и Тони на время забывает и о зомби, и даже о Стиве, хотя нет, о Стиве он не забывает - просто умирает от тихого скрипа кровати, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, а когда Барнс стонет, засовывает ему в рот пальцы, и тот послушно смыкает на них губы.

Они трахаются, как воры, и Тони сам не понимает, что и от кого прячет. 

Наутро Барнса нет ни в постели Кэпа, ни в постели Тони, он оправдывает свое прозвище Призрака. Его нет в квартире вообще, и на мгновение Тони ощущает непередаваемую гамму эмоций, хотя куда Барнс мог деться, смешно.

Минут через пятнадцать тот возвращается на балкон по пожарной лестнице, в руках у него снайперская винтовка – очевидно, «полезный рюкзак» напоминает сумочку Гермионы Грейнджер по вместимости.

– Осматривался, – объясняет он. – Вроде бы никого. А еще здесь нет продуктов, я всё осмотрел, придется завтракать в другом месте. Стиву надо поесть.

Тут Стив как раз нарисовывается в дверях.

– Баки, – зовет он, и Барнс замирает в движении, неверяще. – Бак.

И, помилуйте, щеки у него цвета кардинальских мантий, ведь такое сравнение уместно в стране, в центр столицы которой бесстыдно влепилось главное мировое гнездо добрых католиков?

Надо же, думает Тони. Прямо волшебный секс. Всего-то и надо было, что поиметь Кэпа, и память тут же к нему вернулась.

Роджерс не только красный, как мак, он еще и сияет. Сияет, как раньше, и Тони не в силах отвести взгляд, как бы ни хотел.

– Тони, – говорит Стив следом, и что, эта утренняя перекличка или что?

Господи боже, Тони уверен, что уже слишком стар для этого дерьма.


	17. Chapter 17

Впервые за много-много лет Баки вспомнил, что иногда утро бывает неловким.

Он думал, что сама способность смущаться давно исчезла, похоронена на Арлингтонском кладбище вместе с условным сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом, обычным молодым пареньком, которого сожрала война. Да и тот редко смущался, надо сказать. В основном из-за Стива – порой по необъяснимым причинам.

Не то чтобы Баки не спрашивал себя, почему так. Спрашивал и, конечно, знал ответ.

Зимний Солдат тонких эмоций не знал вообще, и, вероятно, их возвращение говорило о восстановлении психики.

Когда Стив вышел на кухню, и щеки у него горели, как у соблазненного девственника, он словно поджег невидимым пожаром и остальных.

Черт побери, он полностью сбрил бороду, и волосы его едва уловимо посветлели, хотя и остались очень коротко острижены, и, определенно, это снова был Кэп.

Хотя, присмотрелся Баки, может быть, и не совсем. Теперь в нем словно бы совмещались две личности, двоясь и отражаясь друг в друге. Добро пожаловать в мой мир, приятель, подумал Баки. Уж он-то знал, как это ощущается – довольно погано. Когда вроде и помнишь, но не уверен, что правильно. Когда что-то чувствуешь, но даже в этом не уверен. Всё как в тумане, всё будто бы с кем-то другим.

Вчера ночью Баки трахал не Капитана Америку и даже не Стива Роджерса. Он трахал человека, который влюбился в него с первого взгляда, не зная о нем ничего, да и о себе ничего не зная. Как будто бы действительно они были первыми или последними людьми на Земле, вот как это ощущалось. Невыразимо странно.

И, возможно, с тем человеком, с тем хмурым, опустошенным, измученным, потерянным человеком у Баки могло быть будущее. А вот будет ли оно с вернувшимся Капитаном? Эти мысли пронзили его, как раскаленный прут.

Еще вчера, вчера он думал совсем иначе. Он думал, что ответственность за этого нового Стива раздавит его – Баки не чувствовал в себе сил быть якорем, если Стив настолько потерялся в реальности. Не чувствовал, но готов был стать им. Готов был сделать всё, что угодно, ведь он любил Стива – кем бы тот ни был. Раньше Стив был отражением его собственной жизни, единственным доказательством, что Баки Барнс существовал когда-то давно и существует сейчас. Но вот Стив забыл всё, и Баки словно бы повис в пустоте. Раньше его память цеплялась за Стива, потому что Стив помнил больше и верил крепче – всегда, всегда, за двоих.

Теперь единственным, кто хоть что-то подлинное помнил о них обоих, остался Тони Старк. Поэтому Баки стало необходимо почувствовать его рядом, и он сделал то, что сделал. Баки нужно было ощутить себя живым и настоящим. А потом он снова взвалил бы на спину любую ношу, в конце концов, одно плечо у него из металла.

Но золотые рассветные часы обернулись чудом, от которого сердце должно было зайтись от восторга. Вместо этого у Баки сердце билось где-то в пятках от страха. С плеч точно сняли бремя, к которому он даже не успел привыкнуть, но теперь он уже жалел об этом.

Какое всё же гнусное дерьмо человек. Впрочем, Барнс, не прикрывайся общими словами, какое дерьмо конкретно ты. Как бы карты не легли, у тебя всё равно не складывается, вот такой ты по жизни неудачник.

Ему чудилось, что-то должно растаять в этом утреннем свете. Рукопожатие когда-нибудь размыкается, поцелуй заканчивается, дружба увядает, и что же остается?

Ему вдруг показалось, что до этого момента он жил в мире мальчишеских сказок, а теперь резко повзрослел.

Но он ничего не говорил. Он сидел на стуле, засунув живую руку в карман, и молчал, упрямо и прямо глядя на Стива.

А вот Старка переклинивало, он выдержкой Солдата не отличался.

– Ну что, Кэп? – хрипло спросил он, покачивая носком ботинка. – Судя по выражению твоего лица и сбритой бороде, ты вспомнил, что ты ум, честь и совесть нашей эпохи?

– Я вспомнил не всё, но достаточно, – просто подтвердил Стив и обвел их взглядом уже иначе: привычно, как вожак оглядывает свою стаю, моментально подсчитывая потери и раны, оценивая боеспособность. А потом кивнул на окна: – Пока спокойно?

– Барнс уже стаскался на крышу и говорит, что вроде чисто. Думаю, нам надо прогуляться – позавтракать и по магазинам. Сколько ты можешь ходить в этой робе? Как взгляну, так вздрагиваю. И она скрывает твой роскошный тыл, а я уже соскучился по этому виду, веришь ли.

Стив осмотрел себя, точно впервые увидел, что он все в той же одежде, в которой его вывезли с Повельи.

– Хорошо, – коротко сказал он. – Это и в самом деле выглядит дерьмово.

Старк в ответ слишком уж ярко улыбнулся. 

***

Сначала они нагрянули в какой-то ресторан, судя по всему, дорогущий, и Старк настоял на том, чтобы обедать в зале и сервировать стол, хотя, по мнению Кэпа, они вполне могли поесть и в кухне – она явно выглядела более защищенно, да и к чему все эти ритуалы?

– Конец света, Кэп, – оскалился Тони. – Можем мы оторваться по-настоящему? Ты и так уже довольно аскезы на себя принял.

– Я не…

– Может, всё же вкусишь земных удовольствий перед битвой со злом?

И тут Стив опять вспыхнул, проклятье, Баки будто бы всей кожей этот румянец ощутил, в лицо тоже плеснуло горячим. Помнит¸ значит. Но быстрее небо на землю упадет, чем признается.

– И тебе надо питаться, – добил Старк. – Вот прекрасный тунец лежит во льду, Барнс, помоги мне почистить, я пожарю. Если бы я не был гениальным изобретателем, стал бы гениальным поваром, и все мишленовские звезды были бы мои. Ножей и тесаков тут навалом, метнете, если кто-то к нам пожелает присоединиться. Расслабьтесь, парни. Насколько я знаю, это один из старейших ресторанов Венеции, наслаждайтесь моментом. Poste Vecie, да вы шутите!

Баки был даже благодарен за эту клоунаду.

Позже, когда они сидели в одной из зал, он с интересом огляделся: красные стены все разрисованы фресками и увешаны картинами: то обнаженные женщины у пруда, то толпа людей, неуловимо напоминавших зомби, то пейзажи Венеции; на полу шахматная рыже-белая плитка; камин с позолотой; красные скатерти; витражные маленькие оконца – за них Баки был особенно благодарен, с улицы ресторан совсем не просматривался, это оказалось длинное глухое здание, выходившее на большой канал со скопищем мертвым трамваев, похожих на дохлых рыбин. Теперь на них уж точно никто не катался. Баки смотрел вчера в окна – света в их квартале не было совсем. Больше никто не играл с огнем.

Завтракали в молчании, даже Старка не хватало на шуточки, а потом Стив спросил:

– Почему ты мне не рассказывал? Про Эболу, про то, что тебя еще и так мучили?

– Зачем? – с искренним недоумением спросил Баки. – Мало ли что со мной делали, тебе знать необязательно, Стив.

– Но я хочу, – возразил Стив. – Я хочу знать всё.

– Никак в толк не возьму, Кэп, – медленно сказал Старк, откидываясь на спинку мягкого стула, больше напоминавшего трон. – Ты садист – или мазохист? Впрочем, Фрейд уверял, что одно без другого не ходит. Ты и вправду думаешь, что полезно ворошить подобные воспоминания? Что Барнс горит желанием покопаться в том, что с ним творила «Гидра»? Он только-только на человека стал походить.

Стив смешался, опустил пушистые ресницы и крепче перехватил вилку.

– Ты прав. Я идиот. Прости, Бак.

– Ничего, – ответил Баки.

Однако надолго Роджерса не хватило.

– Ты же был в Ваканде, кто тебя… разбудил? Тони?

– В Ваканде случился переворот, и я стал обузой. А с Тони мы встретились уже в Италии. Я приехал сюда по наитию, мне было всё равно, куда ехать. Встретился с Фьюри и узнал, что ты пропал именно здесь. Совпадение.

– Понятно, – кивнул Стив, глядя в тарелку.

Тут Баки почувствовал легкую злость.

– Или не совсем совпадение, – продолжил он. – Или я просто подумал, что ты мог быть таким глупцом, что стал бы искать методы прочистки моих мозгов. И куда бы тогда тебя понесло? Туда, где впервые надо мной ставили опыты, скорее всего. Какого черта, Стив?

– А что я должен был делать? Сидеть и ждать возле стеклянного гроба, пока всё само расколдуется? Так даже в сказках это не работает. А тут поцелуя оказалось бы явно мало…

И тут он понял, что ляпнул.

Баки не помнил за всю их длинную общую историю, чтобы Стив так часто, как за это утро, напарывался на собственные слова. Вот оно, со злорадством подумал Баки. Вот как оно бывает, когда всё становится двусмысленным. Когда ты вдруг понимаешь, например, что лучший друг – тебе вовсе не друг, а нечто совсем иное. Теперь и ты попотей, хоть один гребаный раз, Мистер Безупречный.

Старк в течение этого разговора очень сосредоточенно читал попавшуюся под руку газету недельной давности, а на образовавшейся паузе встрепенулся.

– Ну-с, пора заняться шопингом! Ограбим несколько громких брендов, врага надо встречать во всеоружии. Ну что за кислые рожи, вы посмотрите на себя в зеркало – вам же только пуловеры рекламировать.

– Только пуловеры? – спросил Баки. – Я чувствую себя способным на большее. Например, пальто. Или даже шубы, – добавил он, памятуя обложку журнала с заправки.

– Меня умиляют твои потуги к юмору, Барнс, так держать.

– У меня уже есть опыт в рекламе, – сказал Стив. – Как-то больше не хочется.

– Даже если деньги от продажи пуловеров пойду в пользу голодающих или больных раком детей? – расширил глаза Старк. – Даже тогда бы свои мускулы тонкой шерстью не обтянул, м? Каков эгоист.

– Не передергивай, – чуть улыбнулся Роджерс.

– И в обыденной жизни всегда есть место подвигу, – назидательно произнес Старк, и они тихонько вышли из ресторана.

***

Пуловеры они в самом деле нашли. Мягкие, теплые и легкие, как дары ангелов. А также ботинки, джинсы, носки, белье, бейсболки, рубашки, майки, ремни – под предводительством Старка они, точно банда хулиганистых мальчишек, выпотрошили несколько бутиков, как индеек перед Днем благодарения. Старк оставил только свою кожанку и ботинки – ну еще бы, наверняка всё это стоило как пол-Венеции. Только сейчас доставалось абсолютно бесплатно. 

А Баки нравилось обновление, пусть и под эгидой зомби-апокалипсиса. Роджерсу выбрать вещи они, конечно, не доверили – велика была вероятность облачения его во фланель в сине-коричневую клетку и серые брюки с завышенной талией. Баки сильно подозревал, что дело было не столько в отсутствии вкуса как такового, сколько в том, что Стив стеснялся своей красоты. Не то чтобы не замечал ее – ее нельзя было не заметить, даже такому слепцу, как Роджерс, но стеснялся. С детства в него вшили стереотипы, что мужчине быть красивым неприлично, что мужчина должен быть лишь чуть красивее обезьяны, что главное – это смелость, надежность, порядочность, а полные губы, длинные ноги и пышные ресницы – скорее недостаток, чем достоинство.

Баки надеялся, что двадцать первый век, лелеявший мужскую красоту почти так же, как женскую, способен выбить из головы Кэпа многие заморочки, но, видимо, у того просто не нашлось времени рассмотреть себя повнимательнее.

Что ж, Баки был готов его одеть. Вкус у него имелся, любовь к шикарным тряпкам тоже, да и просто было приятно одевать кого-то настолько привлекательного.

Старку, видимо, тоже это было приятно, так что они вбрасывали вещи Роджерсу в примерочную в четыре руки с разной степенью экспрессии – иногда как букет невесте, иногда как мясо льву.

Из примерочной периодически раздавались возмущенные возгласы – Кэп явно обалдел от такого количества вещей, раздевать и одевать себя не позволил (разумеется), но под оценивающие взгляды выходил.

В процессе этого маскарада Баки даже подзабыл, что они находятся под неусыпным вниманием зловредных существ. Что-то было во всем этом сумасбродстве такое пронзительное – неуловимая сладость простого мгновения, которое почему-то запоминается навсегда, и ты странным образом заранее это знаешь.

Тони Старк, видимо, чувствовал нечто похожее.

– Уф, – проговорил он, разваливаясь на огромном кожаном диване и закидывая ноги на подлокотник. – Чувствую себя так, как будто мой череп изнутри выстилает мох, в котором играет солнце. Ни одной мысли! Потрясное ощущение.

– А ты, вероятно, давно не покупал ничего мельче самолета? – спросил Баки.  

– Заткнись, Барнс. Дай насладиться мигом безделья. Он ненадолго,  Фьюри уже звонил, надо бы перезвонить.

– И чего ты ждешь? – поинтересовался Барнс, пока Роджерс шуршал за шторой перед зеркалом.

– Ты же понимаешь, что они захотят сделать вакцину? Возможно, соединив вашу кровь, а возможно, и только из твоей, Барнс. А из тебя и так уже кровищи выкачали с ведро.

Баки сделал страшные глаза, но было поздно: Капитан Америка не преминул резко откинуть штору примерочной, и, господи боже, даже в роскошном синем пуловере и модных джинсах, прекрасный, как заря, умудрился нависнуть над всем пространством огромного бутика, как грозная статуя Немезиды.

– Сколько крови ты отдал мне, Бак? Только не ври, пожалуйста.

– Около двух пинт, и тебе ли не знать, как быстро восстанавливается такой организм, как у меня, – поморщился Барнс. – Не будь ребенком, на меня это никак не повлияло.

– Будто бы ты мне сказал.

– Стив, мне не нужны няньки, и уже очень давно, если ты не заметил.

– А мне не нужны жертвы.

– Их и не было.

– Брейк, – поднял ладони Старк. – Угомонитесь, девочки. Мы можем глотку сорвать, итог один – нас заставят сделать вакцину. И меня тревожит то, что при этом никто не будет церемониться, насколько быстро восстанавливается каждый из вас.

– В моей крови теперь есть всё необходимое, я думаю, она самая подходящая, – уперто забубнил Роджерс.

Ну кто бы сомневался.

– Стив, ты не бездонный сосуд.

– Вы знаете, как меня заебали ваши взаимные реверансы? – разозлился Старк. – Вопрос в том, что именно врать Фьюри. Мне очень не хочется отдавать вас на опыты, хотя, видит бог, вы оба у меня в печенках сидите.

Тут Кэп вскинул на него эти свои небесные глаза, как какая-нибудь Жанна Д”Арк.

– Может быть, проще сказать, чтобы вы оба испустили дух, а вы пока скроетесь где-нибудь? Благо для этого есть все возможности, пока кругом хаос и смерть. Куда-нибудь подальше, в Новую Зеландию, например. Или вот Австралия – прекрасная страна. Чудная экология, райский серфинг, коалы… Думаю, я смогу вас отправить частным самолетом, когда доберусь до цивилизации. Оформлю как особо ценный гуманитарный груз.

– Ты сейчас серьезно? – спросил Баки.

– О чем ты говоришь? – эхом повторил Стив.

Старк закатил глаза.

– Только не говорите, что я опять должен отдать ягнят на заклание человечеству. Безумству храбрых поем мы песню? Всё по новой? Да ладно, хватит пронзать меня взглядами, я не собираюсь полностью плевать на цивилизацию – оставите мне по пинте крови, пусть синтезируют из нее. Но ведь им только дай волю.

Судя по лицу Роджерса, он готовился разразиться длинной патриотической речью, но Баки поднял ладонь, призывая его помолчать. Он успел принять несколько решений.

– Пусть Фьюри присылает новую бригаду карабинеров и медиков. Мы дадим им столько крови, сколько нужно, хоть по пять пинт с каждого, пусть отправляют ее в Рим и работают над вакциной. Мы же останемся и поможем зачистить город, чтобы не допустить распространения заразы вместе со свободно гуляющими тварями. Мы уже уничтожили сто два существа, сорок укушенных умерли там, около госпиталя.

– Ты реально посчитал? – изумленно спросил Старк.

– Конечно, я посчитал, Тони. Как минимум осталось еще сто шестьдесят существ от римского отряда карабинеров. Плюс те жители, которых они могли обратить. Плюс те зомби, которые затаились здесь с Повельи. С виду город почти пустой, но тварей могут быть тысячи, они хорошо прячутся, ведь им не нравится солнечный свет. В этот раз мы не будем валяться на больничных койках, а поможем спецназу. И Фьюри будет глупцом, если откажется, когда у него в наличии Железный Человек с арсеналом небольшой армии, тепловизорами и еще хрен знает какими системами сканирования, сам Капитан Америка и… первоклассный убийца. Поэтому звони ему, а потом мы обнесем оружейный магазин – спасибо навороченным гаджетам Старка, интернет нам скажет, где ближайший.

– Так точно, сержант, – наконец отмер Старк.

– Ты всегда был настоящим командиром, Бак, – ввернул Стив, безмерно широко расцветая в улыбке, но Баки решительно покачал головой.

– Нет уж, Роджерс. Прибудет новая бригада, командование примешь на себя. Двух капитанов эта бедная земля не вынесет.

***

Как и предполагалось, Фьюри идиотом не был, поэтому план Баки одобрил. День прошел в страшной суматохе: прибытие военных, организация оцепления и контрольно-пропускных пунктов, пробы эпидемиологами воды, почвы и воздуха, загрузка в медицинский вертолет контейнеров с трупами существ – для исследования, обследование на месте Баки, Стива и Старка (хотя тот и упирался), взятие крови, инструктаж Кэпом военных, организация разведки по районам и снова бои с тварями, которых по щелям и дырам Венеции оказалось немало.

Баки оказался прав: они боялись света и днем делались более вялыми, чем вечером. Сканеры Старка пригодились как никогда, но до всех ходов под городом, до канализации, катакомб и сотен других тайников, которые имеются в любом городе, а особенно в старом городе, построенном на воде, они не добивали. Требовалось скрупулезное обследование каждого угла, каждого местечка под лестницей, каждого затопленного погреба, каждого могильного склепа, а их были тысячи и тысячи, и отлично, что Фьюри на этот раз догадался прислать бригаду, а не взвод и не роту.

Это надолго, мы увязли тут, – лениво, без особых эмоций думал Баки вечером, когда лежал по подбородок в горячей воде в ванне на смешных бронзовых лапах, и курил, выпуская дым кольцами к высокому белому потолку, потрескавшемуся от сырости в нескольких местах.

Они заселились в очередную многокомнатную квартиру и на этот раз решили больше по городу не метаться, осесть на одном месте. Квартира находилась на площади Сан-Марко, так что из окон всех комнат, в том числе ванной, где сейчас сибаритствовал Баки, виднелась кампанила собора. Баки она очень нравилась – кампанила, да и квартира пришлась по душе. Он лежал, курил и чувствовал себя абсолютно расслабленным, хотя готов был, конечно, моментально отреагировать на любую угрозу.

К чему он точно оказался не готов, так это к тому, что скромник Роджерс презреет все границы личного пространства и вломится к нему медведем, без всяких вопросов из-за двери.

Ванная комната была высокой, но по размерам маленькой, а с присутствием в ней Капитана сделалась совсем крошечной.

Баки вдруг стало как-то особенно душно, но он упрямо затянулся и закрыл глаза.

– Что-то случилось, Стив?

Роджерс помолчал, а потом сказал негромко:

– Случилось. Ты же знаешь. Вчера ночью.

Да уж, Кэп прямой, как рельса, и захочешь его скособочить, да не удастся.

– Ты ждешь извинений с моей стороны? – поинтересовался Баки. – Их не будет. Я уже, знаешь ли, заебался извиняться за то, что вообще дышу. И за то, кого и как я люблю, тоже просить прощения не собираюсь.

– Баки… да я вовсе не… я же сам…

– Ты не был собой, Стив. Ты был просто запутавшимся парнем, которого обогрели.

– Так вот, значит, как? Считаешь меня приблудившимся псом?

– Ради бога, Стив.

– Я… не испытывал… таких чувств к тебе… тогда, в Бруклине.

– Я знаю.

– Но я всегда любил тебя.

– Любил, – выцветшим эхом повторил Баки.

На потолке оказалась вырезана роза – она, казалось, держала на себе весь свод. Бедная, бедная роза, как же ей, наверное, адски тяжело.

– И в Европе я… не думал о тебе так. Не был влюблен.

Баки сжал зубы. Да когда же это закончится, мать твою.

– Конечно, у тебя же была Пэгги. Самая роскошная из всех красоток, что мне приходилось видеть. Стальная орхидея.

Но Стив никак не отреагировал на имя Пэгги. Он упрямо гнул свою линию.

– Я… кажется, я начал думать об этом после того, как увидел тебя на мосту. А после того, как пришел к тебе в Бухаресте… я думал об этом уже не переставая.

– Господи… – Баки откинул голову на бортик ванны и захохотал, даже не пытаясь сдержаться, потому что это реально было очень смешно.

– Да ты влюбился в Зимнего Солдата! О, Стив, ты влюбился в Зимнего Солдата, потому что он был твоим отражением. Равный тебе по силе, но противоположный по заряду. Оказывается, ты даже больше нарцисс, чем Старк. Баки Барнс, значит, не был достоин Капитана Америка, а Солдат оказался достоин. Ну что ж, где-то это даже логично.

– Нет, Бак. Нет. Ты ошибаешься. Зимнего любить невозможно. Это ведь не человек, это идея.

Теперь Баки смотрел на него во все глаза, забыв о тлеющей сигарете в руке.

– Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, – вдруг усмехнулся Стив, и Баки согнуло от внезапной жалости. – Думаешь, я не понимаю, что Капитан Америка – тоже для всех идея, поэтому-то никто не хочет его любить. Поиметь – конечно, чего бы не похвастаться. Это же как поиметь…

– Статую Свободы… – подсказал Баки.

Стив издал смешок и потер шею.

– Ну, я себя так высоко не оцениваю… Но похоже, да. Но кто захочет жить с символом? Кому интересно, какое лицо там, за маской? Кому нужны проблемы Капитана, к черту, да у него не должно быть никаких проблем, он создан, чтобы решать чужие! Вот и Тони… Тони даже побоялся.

– Так ты знаешь? О Тони?

– Я подозревал. Не уверен до сих пор, но подозревал. Но насчет тебя… я был уверен в обратном, думал, что тут только один я внезапно увяз, и с чего бы мне такие вещи вообще в голову начали приходить? Я чувствовал себя препогано, Бак. Извращенцем – это еще мягко сказано. Ты стал другим… не отрицаю… прежний и другой одновременно. Загадочный, тянул меня, как магнит. В тебе осталось всё то, что я любил раньше и всегда буду любить, но прибавилось то, что заставляло меня… заставляло меня… заставляло…

–  Заставляло что, Стиви? – хрипло и мягко спросил Баки и потушил сигарету о стоявшее на бортике блюдце.

– Хотеть, – наконец произнес Стив, как будто бы сами слова обжигали губы. – Хотеть впервые в жизни… так сильно. Я извелся, думая, как это могло бы быть… с тобой. Я представлял сотни раз и понимал, что всё равно ошибусь, а узнать мне так и не представится случай.

– Но ты узнал, Стив, – еще мягче сказал Баки и уселся прямее, опираясь спиной на стенку ванны. – Ты узнал, и теперь тебя не будет мучить незнание.

Тут Стив поднял на него глаза, и Баки увидел в них разом всё, как в калейдоскопе: и вечерние улицы Бруклина, и совместные ночевки на крышах, когда огни проплывали внизу роем алых светлячков, и летние грозы, и итальянцев из булочной, и рыжую тетку Эльзу, и сердце Михеля-Великана, и залитые янтарным вечерним солнцем зеленые холмы Италии, и синие фиалки, и белые хлопья снега, и остов строящего небоскреба, и горящий хелликэрриер, и падающую с лица маску, и фотографию в ежедневнике, и голубой залп, выбросивший в снежную пустоту, и римский карнавал, и желтый спорткар Старка, и заледенелую базу в Сибири, и гримасу, с которой Кэп вонзил свой щит в грудь Тони, и потертые скрипящие половицы, когда маленький тощий Стив, наплевав на астму, крался, чтобы выйти на лужайку, где лежала солнечная роса, и почти незнакомого человека с бородой в заляпанной кровью робе…

– Ты не так всё понял, Стиви. Мы боимся любить тебя не потому, что ты приложение к звездно-полосатому флагу и фигурка из пластика на столе каждого школьника. Нет. Просто в тебе столько красоты, что к ней страшно прикоснуться. Это как если бы все жили в вечной ночи, а утренняя заря поднималась только для одного счастливца, и этим счастливцем мог бы стать я. Как это так: у всех в окнах всегда темно и снег лежит кругом, и только в моем окне – розовое зарево и солнце отражается в море... Стив. Не плачь. Стиви...

– Зачем тебе столько пены, Баки?.. Без нее я мог бы тебя видеть... всего, целиком. Хочу видеть тебя, Бак. 

– Ты всегда можешь меня потрогать, Стив. И поцеловать. И совершенно незачем сидеть и ждать и расшатывать этот бедный старческий пуф. 


	18. Эпилог

Дни поползли быстро, с шуршанием уже привычной суеты, как бумажная гирлянда, которую тащил с рождественской елки вредный кот.

Теперь жизнь была подчинена почти военному распорядку, и Кэп и Барнс здесь оказались в своей стихии, а вот Тони – Тони приходилось нелегко.

Он никогда не считал себя чьим-то солдатом. И вообще не считал себя кому-то должным. Всё это начинало ему постепенно надоедать – проверки, патрули, отчеты, подсчеты, непрерывное сканирование. Уничтожение зомби оказалось рутинным, планомерным, просчитанным делом. Кэп считал, что иначе нельзя. Барнс и Фьюри его поддерживали.

– Контроль – основа уверенности, – с невыносимым апломбом брякнул Фьюри во время очередного звонка, и Тони подумал, что где-то он это уже слышал. Совсем недавно.

Странно оказалось жить в такой тесной квартире, хотя обычные венецианцы наверняка не считали квартиру на два этажа и с десятком комнат тесной, но она, естественно, не равнялась ни особняку в Малибу, ни башне в Нью-Йорке. Тони сам себе казался включенным наблюдателем, то и дело натыкаясь на отношения Роджерса и Барнса, хотя они и старались не выставлять ничего напоказ. Он видел и слышал слишком много, так что хотелось закрыть глаза и заткнуть уши, но почему-то не переезжал. Оставался, хотя ведь было незачем.

К сожалению, он не мог оставить Венецию – сканеры на его костюме оказались наиболее совершенными из всего придуманного наукой на сегодняшний день. Ну, так он себе говорил. Потому что римские спецназовцы прибыли не с пустыми руками. У них имелись пирометры, тепловизоры, линейные инфракрасные сканеры, приборы ночного видения, да масса чего еще.

Он не знал, зачем тянул, хотя гордость уже давно твердила ему: уйди, уйди, уйди, прямо как та древняя игрушка, кричащий пузырь с противным тонким писком, Барнс и Роджерс, наверное, такие еще помнили.

Барнс разряжал обстановку, хотя было совершенно непонятно, как это ему удается. Без него Тони с Роджерсом не смогли бы даже дышать в одном пространстве – слишком много и густо между ними искрило, слишком много тяжело висело. В бою они работали прекрасно, слаженно, как всегда, но вот все эти завтраки и ужины, столкновения в ванных комнатах и на лестницах – это был какой-то сладкий ебаный ад.

Тони думал, что навсегда запомнит это лето. Он начал искать Барнса в конце зимы, но вот зима ушла, и наступило лето – обжигающее, палящее, рыжее, ржавое, так что листья желтели, скручивались и опадали сухим ковром на плиты и булыжники улиц. Деревья бурно цвели и быстро отцветали, обрушивая на головы при малейшем движении дождь из алых и розовых лепестков; в зеркалах темных тихих каналов отражался розовый блеск то рассвета, то заката; пахло рыбой, йодом, морской солью и кофе, потому что Тони пил его как не в себя. А еще пахло хлебом, потому что теперь для военных пекли хлеб – в городе нашлись живые люди, которые помогали спецназу, в том числе организовали кухню и кормили бригаду в нескольких кафе и столовых.

Приходили и уходили быстрые дожди, вновь наступала жара, и, конечно, она усиливала запах крови и гниения, исходившие от зомби – так что иногда этот «аромат» просто бил по мозгам. Но витал он не везде, а только в местах скопления тварей, там, где они прятались от солнца и от врага. Нападения прекратились, теперь существа – не такие уж и тупые, как раньше казалось – занялись выживанием, и находить их стало гораздо труднее.

Кровь Кэпа и Барнса отправили в Рим, и там нашлось достаточно опытных микробиологов и химиков, чтобы состряпать действенную вакцину – разумеется, из смеси крови обоих, куда деваться от этого вечного дуэта. Теперь вакцину пытались произвести в достаточных количествах, чтобы обколоть всё население Италии, а потом и Европы.

Европа закрылась для авиаперелетов, Рим взяли в оцепление, большую часть горожан эвакуировали в закрытые лагеря, откуда тоже никого не выпускали. Во всех итальянских городах был введен комендантский час, и всё это Тони очень нехорошо что-то напоминало. Отчетливо пахло антиутопией, но Тони глушил это предчувствие в себе, мучительно, до разодранных ногтями ладоней наслаждаясь своим невыносимым летом – тем, как светилось металлическое плечо Барнса в лучах утреннего солнца, как быстро загорала шея Роджерса (он теперь не носил свой дурацкий костюм) и светлели его волосы, какие злые шутки на грани фола сверкали за завтраком, какие иногда из спальни Барнса доносились звуки, их было ни с чем не спутать, иногда такие яростные, что с потолков сыпалась штукатурка, а мебель на другом этаже жалобно потрескивала.

Золотые рассветы, белые от зноя дни, истекающие зеленой кровью, красные закаты, легкий ветерок в открытое окно, вздыхающие занавески, сладкий дым сигарет Барнса, кофе и вино, кофе и виски, да, Тони больше не отказывал себе в алкоголе, но не через край, нет. Он чувствовал себя пьяным скорее от присутствия этих двоих и ничего не хотел решать. Ни-че-го. Не хотел выплывать из этого дурного марева.

Оно делало его несчастным. Оно делало его счастливым, очень странным образом.

На Кэпа тень антиутопии упала только тогда, когда в одном из лагерей военные расстреляли примерно половину эвакуированных (или проще говорить – заключенных?), потому что те были уже заражены, а вакцина на них не подействовала. Она действовала не на всех. Она была великолепной профилактикой, и вводить ее здоровым людям оказалось отличным решением, но от уже захватившей организм зомби-чумы спасала лишь в половине случаев. Всего лишь в пятидесяти процентах.

– А это значит, – объяснял Тони Стиву, когда они вечером сидели на веранде опустевшего кафе, тоже засыпанной сухими листьями и лепестками, – это значит, что будет уничтожена примерно половина итальянского населения. Законы военного времени и все дела. Да какого там военного времени – законы апокалипсиса. Поэтому я сейчас буду стараться предотвратить хотя бы… перегибы. Перегибы, знаешь такое прекрасное слово? Я уже связался с ООН, с Европейским судом по правам человека… с правительством США, в конце концов… Что-то еще можно предпринять.

– Но, возможно, они и тебя убедят в нужности всех мер, – тихо проговорил Кэп.

И в его бесстрастности Тони хорошо отследил намек. Его словно зажгло.

– Вот скажи мне, почему я всегда должен отвечать за гуманность властей? За сохранность людского рода? А? Ты мне не подскажешь? Разве я мало сделал?

– Потому что ты можешь, Тони. Потому что ты можешь почти всё.

– Ты так наивен, Роджерс. Даже папа римский дал согласие на эти расстрелы. Бог согласен, Кэп, что уж говорить о людях. Знаешь мой любимый анекдот?

– Тони.

– А я расскажу. «Бог любит тебя. Да не тебя. И не тебя, отойди, козлина. Вот того, справа. Нет, того, что за тобой. Да, вот  _тебя»_. Вся соль отношений между человеком и Богом. Да и между человеком и человеком тоже. И мы с тобой тому пример, Кэп.

– Ну и кого же из нас он любит?

– А ты подумай, Капитан.

Тони встал со скамейки и зашагал прочь, пиная сухие листья. Тени были длинными, такими длинными, что ему казалось – скоро станется, как в той сказке: его тень займет его место, будет есть, пить и носить его одежду, пойдет на прием к королю и женится на принцессе. Будет ли она более везучей, чем он сам? Вопрос.

На следующий день зомби-твари зацепили Барнса. Не смертельно, конечно, но ощутимо. Разумеется, он прикрывал Кэпа, и теперь через весь правый бок у него шла чудовищная рваная рана от зубов сразу нескольких существ. Как они его только на части не разодрали и не сожрали тут же. Честно говоря, Тони даже представлять не хотел, какие ощущения пришлось пережить Барнсу. Но перед тем, как рана уложила его на землю, Барнс в порыве отчаяния перешел в режим Зимнего Солдата, и вся стая из примерно сорока оскаленных тварей была уничтожена одним человеком. Тони видел такое только в кино, хотя нет, кино и вполовину так не впечатляло.

И, конечно, система наблюдения Фьюри это засекла.

И, конечно, он сразу же обговорил с Барнсом – пусть и лежавшим в постели в лихорадке, но вполне соображавшим – необходимость включения режима Зимнего по коду, под контролем Кэпа.

Разумеется, он и Кэпа об этом просветил.

Разумеется, Барнс был близок к согласию.

Тони, узнав об этом последним, орал на Фьюри так, что сам оглох. Но подполковник его вежливо выслушал, отделался афоризмом на латыни, что-то там про войну, и нажал отбой. Решение оставалось за Барнсом. И за Роджерсом.

Кэп в тот день в щепки сломал огромный дубовый стол в главной гостиной, потом ушел в спальню Барнса, и чем там они занимались – трахались, дрались или что еще, Тони не знал, но после этого спальня выглядела так, словно попала под торнадо.

От греха подальше он свинтил из дома и в очередной раз попытался достучаться до генсека ООН, сидя на какой-то сиротливой скамеечке у совсем узенького канальчика. Но голограмма Антониу Гутерриша выглядела непробиваемой, как броня тех адских военных машин, на которых когда-то нажил свое состояние Тони.

– Мистер Старк, я понимаю ваши благие намерения, но они приведут вас прямо в ад. Жертвы неизбежны, когда речь идет о выживании человечества. Мы можем обеспечить только строгий и тщательный контроль. Лишь контроль – основа уверенности, – твердо произнес он, и Тони вздрогнул, подумав, что всех властьпредержащих делают из армии абсолютных клонов.

Он не знал, какая мысль доставляет ему больше боли: о тех, кто надеялся на исцеление и кого поведут на расстрел при малейшем признаке превращения, или о Барнсе, которого ждала рекалибровка, призванная превратить его в машину для убийств. Пусть и на время. Но кто был уверен, что после выхода из боевого режима он снова станет прежним? Хотя бы той личностью, которой он был сейчас, в этот летний вечер, когда лежал в кровати с разодранным боком?

Тони никого не хотел терять.

И он решил: раз не может спасти всех, спасет хотя бы одного.

Кэпа в квартире не обнаружилось – видимо, ярость и страх выгнали его на пробежку, – так что никто не помешал Тони спокойно зайти в спальню Баки.

Тот лежал, перетянутый бинтами, и, увидев его лицо и шею, Тони обомлел. Барнс словно под поезд попал – на скуле огромный лиловый синяк, на груди – засосы со сливу, и это при его-то регенерации. Потом Тони разглядел след от ладони на шее – багровый, такой сильный, что каждый палец отпечатался.

– Он совсем умом двинулся? Ты бы приструнил его, Барнс.

– Думаешь, я хочу его приструнить? – улыбнулся Барнс, и Тони вздохнул. Ну конечно же.

– Не делай этого, Барнс. Я прошу тебя. Я лично тебя прошу. Не надо.

– Но ведь это действительно эффективно.

– Да срать я хотел на эффективность. Ты ведь знаешь, какие сейчас эффективные меры предпринимаются насчет зараженного и не способного к излечению населения? Ты дал им свою кровь, они сделали вакцину, теперь ты готов защитить их ценой собственной личности. Не многовато ли, сержант?

– Не их, Тони, – возразил Барнс. – Нас. Мы тоже люди. Мы часть этого мира.

– Господи боже, этот мир выстоит и без тебя, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ты же не так твердолоб, как Кэп, ну же. Зло неистребимо полностью, так какого черта мы так крутимся? Знаешь, иногда я вам завидую. Когда вы родились, люди верили в большее. Верили в мечту. Как-то прочитал перевод книжки одного известного советского фантаста... Он прямо в точку сказал: в известном смысле предки всегда богаче потомков мечтой, они же мечтают о том, что для потомков рутина. Когда-то люди все отдали бы за мечту достигнуть звезд, а мы летаем в космос, как на каникулы. И со мной точно так же: отец даже и мечтать не мог о том, что я построил. Но я, я мечтаю сейчас только об одном – чтобы жизнь не отнимала у меня людей. Не отнимай себя у меня. И у Роджерса тоже. Он не переживет. А меня инфаркт может хватить, я невротик.

– Это были братья-писатели, – сказал Барнс.

– Что?

– Братья-фантасты. Русские. У них сложная фамилия, не выговорю. Книга называется «Полдень» или вроде того. Про предков фраза оттуда.

Тони сгорбился на стуле, где сидел перед кроватью раненого, как на гребаной картине средневековой живописи. Разве что сок в кувшине не подавал.

– Я помню, как Роджерс это ляпнул. «Я ни во что не верю, кроме мечты». Сейчас уже вряд ли.

– Вряд ли, – согласился Барнс.

– И ты его готов так оставить? Рискнуть всем? Оставить без мечт и без… без…

– Без любви.

– Ага. Без нее. И меня тоже.

Барнс молчал. Смотрел на то, как из-за кампанилы и купола собора выплывает алая гуашь заката и расплескивается по крышам и черным водам розовыми перьями. Тони тоже молчал и смотрел на его бионическую руку. Там не было больше красной звезды, он ее стер. Не спрашивая. Сейчас подумал, что, наверное, надо было спросить. Хотя нет. Не надо.

Барнс его не прогонял, но разговор закончился. С Баки было уютно молчать, не напрягало. А Тони и не знал, что еще сказать.

А потом пришел Кэп, и Тони с некоторым злорадством увидел, что губа у него тоже капитально разбита. Но лицо у него почернело от горя, и Тони не смог на это смотреть – сбежал. Тем более что ночь подступала к окнам, а рано утром за ним должен был прибыть вертолет от Фьюри и доставить его в Рим, Старк хотел лично встретиться с папой римским и премьер-министром, и пошло оно всё к дьяволу.

Однако даже через четыре часа сон к нему не пришел. Он чувствовал себя школьником, которому вставать на сложный экзамен и обязательно нужно поспать, но не удается, и это вдвойне накручивает. Его знобило и кидало в жар, мысли роились в голове змеиным клубком, и всё страхи, страхи, страхи. Почувствовав, что не может дышать, он понял, что дело дошло до панической атаки – она, родимая. Поплелся на первый этаж, в столовую, к винному бару. Не спать, так хоть весело.

Как-то он подзабыл, что к столовой придется пробираться мимо спальни Барнса.

– Тони, – позвал Барнс, когда тот проходил мимо открытой двери.

Тони замер, как олень в свете фар, ему захотелось слиться со стеной.

– Зайди, – сказал Барнс.

Тони вздохнул и мужественно вошел в комнату. На кровати Барнса валялся Кэп, едва прикрытый простыней, золотой в свете ночника, и Тони едва подавил дрожь, хотя этого надо было ожидать.

Барнс тоже был полностью обнажен, и рана на боку почти зажила, бинты уже сняли, остался только шрам. Кривой, безобразный шрам, но и он поблекнет спустя некоторое время. Хотя, скорее всего, не до конца.

– Тебе, наверное, будет интересно, – мягко произнес Барнс. – Я передумал. Я откажу Фьюри.

– Спасибо тебе, – тихо сказал Кэп. – Я бы его не убедил.

– Отлично, – с преувеличенным воодушевлением ответил Тони. – Ну вот видишь, Барнс, стоит включить голову, и… В общем, это хорошо. Не буду вас отвлекать от… чем вы там занимались. Ах да. Завтра я лечу в Рим. Завтракать вам придется без моей яркой компании, сочувствую. Не теряйте.

– Тони… – снова позвал Барнс, и что-то такое творилось с его голосом, прямо волшебная флейта мальчика-крысолова, невозможно было не слушать. – Останься с нами.

Что? Тони никак не мог взять в толк, о чем он говорит, пару минут просто хлопал глазами. А потом до него дошло, и он чуть на пол не осел.

А потом страшно разозлился.

– Так это твоя благодарность, Кэп? – ядовито спросил он, пытаясь удержать взгляд таких ясных, таких чистых глаз Роджерса. – Решил допустить в общую постель, дать поиграться? Ты будешь трахаться с Барнсом по любви… а я буду подставляться из признательности, что меня не прогнали? Так ты это придумал? Класс!

– Ты же трахаешься с Баки… – вдруг сказал Кэп. – По любви? Или как?

Тони словно по голове приложили мешком с цементом. Он как-то резко ослаб.

– Так почему же мне нельзя… с тобой?

– Это разные вещи, – буркнул Тони.

– Никто и не говорит, что одинаковые, – чуть улыбнулся Роджерс.

– Ты путаешь теплое, зеленое и твердое, Тони, – подлил масла в огонь Барнс. – Но дело ведь не в этом.

– А в чем?

– Ты нам нужен.

– И вы реально думали, что я прибегу по первому зову? Буду вашей игрушкой?

– Мы не договаривались о том, кто чьей будет игрушкой, – усмехнулся Барнс. – Тут уж как ты сам захочешь.

Тони почувствовал, что внизу живота зажегся какой-то фейерверк – там словно плясали огненные шутихи, и конца этому не предвиделось.

– Нет уж, я нервический пенсионер, оставьте мне науку и редкие вечеринки с наркотой до потери пульса и партнерами на одну ночь, после которой ни лиц, ни имен не помнишь.

Кэп зачем-то начал подниматься с кровати, простыня спала, лампа осветила всё его тело, и Тони захотелось, чтобы эта картина выжглась в его памяти навечно.

Ради того, чтобы ощутить в своих объятьях это тело, облизанное взглядом, кажется, до последнего мускула, но всё равно таинственное, неизведанное, еще нетронутое Тони, прекрасное до абсолютного совершенства, стоило поступиться гордостью.

Хоть один раз.

Хоть один, чтобы потом помнить до самой смерти – и в ее момент, очевидно, тоже.

Ведь он уже был так отравлен, что секс или его отсутствие ничего не могли изменить.  Где любовь и где секс, сами знаете. Но если они переплетаются – это редчайший шанс, редчайшее счастье. Недаром же это лето такое сумасшедшее, такое золотое, такое опаляющее, как сам обнаженный Стив в бесстыдном обливающем его свете.

Да и Барнс. Тони хотел Барнса, чего уж там. Хотел, чтобы его снова обволокла та шелковая, теплая, убаюкивающая мгла, которая бы защитила его от безжалостного сияния Кэпа, не дала сгореть.

Отказаться было невозможно.

Согласиться было немыслимо.

Тони растерял все слова и стоял истуканом, боясь любого движения. Настала такая тишина, что ясно слышалось, как плещутся за окнами воды канала и поскрипывают, покачиваясь, речные трамваи.

– Чего ты боишься, Тони? – напрямую спросил Кэп.

Ну да, только тут твоей прямоты и не хватало. Лучше уж молчи и просто стой там, излучай свет. И не двигайся, ради всех богов.  

– Что, с двумя парнями вдвое моложе себя не справишься? – ухмыльнулся Барнс и сейчас так был похож на себя юного, того, что по-кошачьи лыбился в лихо заломленной фуражке с музейных фотографий, так сверкал темными глазами и наглой красивой рожей, что Тони невыносимо захотелось ему врезать… или вытрахать этот нахальный широкий рот.

– Вдвое старше, – поправил Роджерс.

И этот туда же.

– На самом деле, Старк, ты крепче всех нас, – бархатно продолжил Барнс, Тони впервые слышал эти гортанные, мурлыкающие ноты и просто тонул в них. – На тебе этот мир держится. Начиная от искусственного интеллекта и… что ты там только в последнее время изобрел?

– Адронный коллайдер. Суборбитальный космический корабль. Голографические звонки. Подледную технологию очистки океанского дна от нефти. Бионические уши. Цифровой стетоскоп. Аэрощуп. Гидрометаллургическую технологию кучного обогащения ванадийсодержащего железорудного сырья. «Последнее время» – это какой период, уточни? Да я вообще только и занимаюсь счастьем человеческим.

– Вот-вот, я об этом и говорю. Ты со всем справишься, Тони Старк, и с этим тоже. Ведь ты – Железный Человек.

И вправду, подумал Тони, делая шаг вперед. А потом еще один, и еще, пока металлическая ладонь цепко не обхватила его за запястье, так что отступать стало некуда. Чего это я разнервничался. Что я, не разгребу, что ли, последствий.

Разбитые губы Стива Роджерса приблизились к его губам, и Тони показалось, что если он сейчас не зажмурится, то взорвется сверхновой и разнесет всю вселенную на атомы.

Разгребу, успел додумать он.

Куда я денусь.

Ведь я – Железный Человек.


End file.
